This Is How It's Supposed To Be
by loveisforlovelies
Summary: Punk!Quinn  with girl peen  is in love with Rachel...she tries to win her over, but between Santana's inapproiate comments, and her own wreckless behavior, will she ever get out of the dog-house? Includes: Quick bro-mance and future Brittana, plus others!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 (Quinn POV)**

Every time she walks past, the slight breeze her hurriedness brings upon makes me stop breathing. Only the scent of her long, soft, brunette hair can bring me back to life long enough to get a glimpse of the backside of her skirt lifting a centimeter above mid-thigh. Sometimes, I truly believe her obsession with being early to class will be the death of me. What makes matters worse is the fact that every day that she rushes past me, my heart aches a little more, knowing she is completely unaware of my presence in the hall…and in class…and in life, in general.

As I make my way to my desk, head down, like I always do, I don't even notice the miracle until I'm in my seat with my hands shuffling through my book bag. I lift my head slightly and catchthe smell of strawberries in the air; I almost drop my bag on the floor, as I turn around and see her sitting in the desk behind me. She doesn't speak, nor do I, she merely smiles a soft hello. I attempt to return the friendly acknowledgement, but my face contorts into something that probably looks like how my stomach feels…nauseous. I barely catch her look of concern, as I quickly turn back around to face the front of the classroom, just as Ms. Holiday, calls on me. "Hello, earth to Quinn! What the HECK are you on? And can I get some?...HA, I only kid! Now c'mon up here and tell us all about that lovesick Shakespeare," she says in her dramatic tone. I blink a few times before I remember to breathe, "Uh…I'm sorry Ms. Holiday, I'm uh..not really ready to give my presenta-…"

"Oh! Oh okay! I guess you must have fallen asleep, reading his sappy love sonnets too, huh? It's okay, Quinn, I'm sure you'll stay awake tonight thinking about how you'll ever be able to pass this class," she chuckles in her sarcastic nature. I sink in my seat, out of embarrassment, and I can feel my nerves heighten because I can only imagine what the girl behind me is thinking. She probably thinks I'm stupid, or a slacker, or a loser, or maybe all three…or even worse, she probably doesn't think of me, at all. I need to get out of here. I'm about to make a run for the door when a sweet sound soothes me.

"Don't worry, Q. I happen to be quite the expert in English literature and an excellent tutor." I don't turn around, I don't even move, I don't want to, I feel that any change in the air around me would tear her warm whisper from behind my ear. She must have taken my stillness as confirmation. "Great, we shall begin our studies during lunch, in the library. Don't be late." I can't take it, I bolt out of my desk and make my way to the nearest bathroom. I make sure it's empty before I lock the door and go inside the last stall. I pull down my jeans as my erection was trys to break free from my briefs. "Geez, Rachel, what are you doing to me?" just the sound of saying her name, makes my cock twitch. I drop my underwear and go to work, jerking off to the fresh memory of her mouth so close to my ear and the ticklish feeling she left me with. I'm extra sensitive, so when I put my thumb on the head of my aching cock, I shoot my load onto the stall door before I can even rub the slit. I slump onto the toilet, breathing heavy and with a lazy smile on my face. I calm down, clean off, pull up my briefs and pants and feel amazingly happy, which is different from most other times. I mean, I masturbated to thoughts and fantasies of Rachel Berry plenty of times before, but I always felt a sense of guilt and shame and I always felt like a perv after I came because it felt wrong to think of her angelic nature in ways I do. I almost felt as if I was corrupting her through my daily jerk-off sessions, but this time it's different, maybe I should feel a little guilty, but that feeling is pushed away by the excitement I feel, thinking about how Rachel actually wants to tutor me, or how I see it, how she wants to spend time with me.

I unlock and open the bathroom door and see her look of concern, again.  
>"Quinn Fabray, why did you lock the bathroom door? This is a public bathroom for all Mckinely students. What exactly were you doing in there?" Her angry stance, is impossible to resist, I feel a stirring in my lower stomach. She has her hand on her hip and is tapping her foot, waiting for an answer. "Hmm, Quinn?" I stare blankly, trying to control my cock from jumping up every time she says my name. "Oh nevermind, Q, I'm just glad you're okay. See you in the library at lunch." I watch her walk away, skirt blowing in the small wind she creates as she rushes back to class.<p>

I'm wandering along the football field, while I wait for English class to finish, trying to calm myself long enough to think of ways I can take advantage of the time I will spend with Rachel during lunch. I want to make sure to make a better impression on her than I did earlier in class, but all I can think of is how I was positive Rachel didn't even know I existed; now she's offering to tutor me. What miracle is this? My head is full of these thoughts and questions when I suddenly feel someone pull me behind the bleachers.

"Hey, how's my Quinny?" her voice is sultry and full of lust.

"I'm not _your _Quinny, Santana. You know it's been over for 3 months." I grunt as I try to pull my arm away. She quickly pins me against the pillars and kisses my neck hungrily. "Stop it, Santana! Get off me, geez!" I push her away from me and I almost feel bad when her always confident-looking face is drained of her ever present ego.

"Oh whatever, Quinn! I'm just horny, don't even think I would seriously consider taking you back. You went from being head cheerleader to _nothing_ faster than Finn cums."

I just shake my head.

"Then leave me alone." I start to walk away, as I try to rub the wet spot off my neck when Santana shouts back.

"And don't think I don't know about that stupid dwarf you're obsessing over. Just to let _you_ know, _everyone_ knows Rachel doesn't put out, maybe she's scared like you. I mean seriously, Quinn. After all the make-out sessions, you never dropped your panties for me and I'm hot as hell! You and Berry really are perfect for each other, you two can cuddle and kiss all you want and stay virgins forever like a pair of Mormons."

I don't even bother arguing with her, I just continue walking back toward the school. My mood has changed drastically, Santana is right, I am scared and she is hot as hell. The real reason I didn't have sex with her, or anyone for that matter is because I have an 8inch cock between my legs…where a vagina is supposed to be. I'm not ready to let anyone know about my extra appendage, so I stay "celibate." It's just easier this way, but now I'm crushed by reality. I can't meet up with Rachel, I can't even sit next to her or hear her talk without getting hard, how am I supposed to spend time with her in a library where she'll have to whisper to me with her soft sexy voice. I won't last a minute. Now, I know how Finn feels. I snap out of my thoughts as the lunch bells sounds. I make a quick turn and make my way away from the library. As I turn the corner I bump into Rachel. Just my luck.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Q? We have a study session, remember?." She hooks our arms together and practically drags me to the library. We automatically head to the very back, "This is the most private area in this place," she says with a smile. I sit across from her and I look up to a hurt expression on her face, she moves her chair closer to mine and smiles. "Much better!" I nervously take out my English book and mindlessly flip through the pages. "Hehe, that's your Mathematics book, silly!" She reaches into my book bag, which is on my lap, and she moves her hand around. I feel her fingers scratch lightly at my thighs through the fabric of the bag and my pants. I squirm in a jerking fashion and quickly lift the bag onto the table. "Quinn Fabray! I have a feeling I make you nervous," her smile is as big as ever and I gulp loudly. "Oh my gosh, I do, don't I?" I sink into my chair, defeated. "What reason do you have to be nervous around me, Q? I don't know if I should be insulted?"

I break my silence. "No, don't take it the wrong way, I'm not even nervous," I manage to answer back, as I try to straighten myself. She looks at me with questioning eyes. "I do have a question though, if it's okay?"

"Sure, Q, you can ask me anything," she reassures me with another smile.

"Well, I…was wondering why…you would offer to tutor me. I mean, we never talked before…to be honest, I didn't even know you knew I existed."

Her happiness fades and she looks hurt again. "I knew you existed my first day here. I heard rumors about you, how you used to be head cheerleader until Coach Sylvester kicked you off the team because you refused to drop out of Glee Club. Then how you dropped out of Glee Club when you and…" she looks down at her hands on her lap fiddling with her fingers.

"Santana?" I finish.

"Yes. When you and her split…All this happened before I got here, so from what I know it's just a rumor," she said cautiously.

"Actually, it's not a rumor. It's all true," I say quietly and look down at the table.

"Oh."

"I really didn't want to quit Glee Club, but Santana is too much, she goes out of her way to-" her fingers are on my thigh.

"I don't mean to be rude, Q, but I prefer not to hear about your experience with…_her_." She slowly swirls her fingertips across my leg and I can't help but squirm in my seat. "I'm more interested in what you want to experience now." Her fingers make their way up my leg to my waist. "I, for one, am curious about you…and your body." I nearly jump out of my chair when her fingers dance across my lower stomach, but she holds me still. I look at her; she smiles and keeps her fingers moving across my abs and sides.

"No hahahaaa! I'm sensitive!" I squirm uncontrollably and arch my back as I laugh. She giggles along with me and suddenly stops.

"AWWW that was too cute!" she goes after me again, but this time with both hands. I freak and try to awkwardly climb backwards over the back of my chair, she pulls me back down by my wrists. "I'll go slow, I promise," her voice is much more erotic and I surrender. She lifts my shirt enough to slide her hands under and she lightly, slowly strokes my abs and around my bellybutton.

"AH AH!" I curl up, so my face is buried in the crook of her shoulder and neck, she goes for my sides like she's angry with me. "HAHAHAHAAA-" she puts one of her hands against my mouth to keep me quiet, and straddles me. I try to push her off without hurting her…or myself, but she is much much much stronger than I thought she would be. I'm almost embarrassed that I have two free hands and she only has one and she is still overpowering me. She continues tickling me with one hand and I give up my fight and just thrust out of impulse. I relish in the feeling of her hands on me, teasing me, making me want to submit to her every wish. When I gather enough strength to open my eyes, I see her thoroughly enjoying the fact that she is in control of my body. I yelp when she strokes one particularly ticklish ab on my right side and she punishes it. I twist my upper body, but she shakes her head at me with a very sexy grin and I stop moving and take her tickle assault, as best I can, without squirming. I am so drawn by the domination Rachel has over me that I completely forget about the 8inch cock I've been trying to hide for so long, until I feel a tingling feeling in my lower stomach, accompanied by Rachel's fingertips. She's looking down on me with a huge, almost evil smile and all I can do is plead with my eyes. Then suddenly both our eyes widen at the same time. She stops tickling me, I stop laughing, she moves her hand from my mouth, but keeps her other hand flat against my stomach. I want to die, I want to scream, but my body is frozen in this moment. She slowly breaks our eye contact and looks down toward my lap. "Quinn, what is th-"

"I, I…I can explain! It's ju-" she puts her hand back over my mouth and unwraps her legs from around me, revealing what we both felt…my 8 inches of cock desperately trying to come out of my pants. I quickly move my hands over the bulge, but Rachel tries to slap and pull them away, I get up to leave, but she uses her free hand to tickle my abs again, this time with a purpose. I laugh hard against her hand and pull mine up in attempt to swat at her tickling fingers. She looks down at my crotch and she licks her lips. Every time she tickles me, I get harder and more excited. I am weak and ready to do anything she wants…I mean _anything, _just to get her fingers away from my sensitive spots. She looks into my eyes and senses my defeat and stops. I get up and make a run for it, but stumble when I feel the blood rush to my raging hard-on. I lean my forehead against a bookshelf and hold my cock before I try to walk again. I feel a hand on the middle of my back and I automatically arch forward.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended by it…"

I turn and look at her, my eyes screaming out how vulnerable I am right now.

"I'm actually every intrigued by your body, Quinn Fabray." My cock jumps. "Let me help, it's the least I can do, since I lured it out to begin with," she says in a matter-of-fact tone. She doesn't wait for an answer, she just grabs my hand and presses her back against my front and walks with me trailing her so close that no one can see the bulge of my crotch. I hadn't realized she was tickling me in the library for so long, lunch is already over and it's well into the last class of the day. She pulls me to her car and we take off. I don't know where we are going, but I don't question her. Rachel's eyes are fixed on the road, but her mind is elsewhere, she has a very lustful look on her face and despite my extreme nervousness, I am excited to experience what she has in store.


	2. Chapter 2: You Forgot Your Pants

**PART 2: You Forgot Your Pants **

*HEADS UP* Point of views switch back and forth in this Chapter, also there is some Quinntana.

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

After ten excruciatingly long lust-filled minutes we pull up to a nice one-story home. Before I get a chance to unbuckle my seatbelt with my nervous, fumbling fingers, Rachel is already pulling me out of the car. She drags me by my hand and unlocks the front door and we both stumble inside. I hear the door slam behind me, as she traps me against it with her soft, warm body. "Pull down your pants, Fabray." Her voice is hard and demanding. I am taken back and blink to make sure I heard her correctly. "I_ said _drop the pants," she growls; her eyes don't move. I gulp and let the wrestling between my fingers and my belt buckle begin. We don't break eye contact, but she doesn't need to look down to see that I am nervous. I start to blush furiously, as my inability to remain cool is an epic failure; Geez she must think I'm a complete loser. She senses my panic, drops her bossy mask, and wraps her graceful hands over my clumsy ones. Her eyes soften and my heavy breathing slows to match her peaceful face. She leans in a little closer and whispers "Don't be nervous, Q. I just want to explore your body…although it is incredibly adorable how you lose it when I touch you or even get close to you." She licks my earlobe, and my knees buckle.

"Rach-"

"Shh, no more talking. Go down the hall to my room. It's the one with the big gold star with my name on the door." She enforces her command with a quick nibble on my neck then skips off to the kitchen. It takes me a few seconds to register what just happened before I make my way to her room.

I stand in front of the gold star and inhale deeply. I smile, not at the prospect of potentially having sex with Rachel Berry or even at the fact that I am about to see the room I have only imagined in my fantasies, but I smile because it is so Rachel to have a personalized gold star made with her named etched in it. Her passion and commitment moves me. I turn the knob and let the door open in its own slow dramatic way – everything about this room is Rachel. I step in and look around at all the Broadway musical posters and photos of her favorite performers and imagine her face and name on them. I study her desk; it is neatly organized, even the papers and notebooks are wrinkle-free, except one particular journal-looking book. I don't dare pick it up, but, I admit, I am fascinated by the wear it has endured; it's clear that this one has been around for some time. I am about to let my curiosity get the better of me, when Rachel walks in with a glass of water and a bowl of grapes. "Refreshments?" she asks with a beautiful smile.

"Thanks," I reach for the glass

"No, no, sorry, but…" she backs up and looks me up and down "drop the pants, first."

I'm shocked by her behavior, but I am thirsty beyond belief, so I do as I'm told and loosen my belt then letting my pants drop around my ankles. The erection I had a few minutes ago has gone down some, but Rachel still seems impressed by its size.

She puts the grapes on her bed and walks toward me with the glass; I reach for it. "Nope!" she pulls back, "I hold it for you." She holds the glass to my dry lips and slowly tilts it up. The water feels like an ocean all around me, I close my eyes and let the entire glass empty into me. I sigh softly and open my eyes to her looking lovingly at me. "That's a good girl," she coos. I step out my fallen pants and move closer to her; I've never been so drawn to anything or anyone in my life. She backs up until the back of her legs touch the foot of her bed; I take a final step closer, so we are close enough to hear each other's heartbeat. For once, in the last few hours, I sense that Rachel is nervous and I am the one with the control. I notice her eyes have trailed back down to my pantless crotch. A sudden embarrassment washes over me and I begin to nervously shake. She looks back up at me and I see a little bit of worry in her expression and my insecurity leads me to believe she is second-guessing the whole situation.

"Shit, screw this!" I back away quickly and crash into her desk, knocking over some notebooks as I try to steady myself and my wobbly legs. I break out in a sweat and try to cover my shameful, disgusting penis. Rachel walks toward me with hurt in her eyes.

"Get away from me, Rachel! You have no idea-"

"Quinn, I…" she reaches to put a hand on my shoulder. I cower and pick up a notebook off the ground without taking my eyes off the beautiful girl in front of me. I use the book to shield my now soft private and run out of her bedroom and out the front door. I'm already far down the street when I hear her voice shouting out something that sounds like "You got your chance!" That remark should have hurt me, but I am too much in shock to feel anything, but the desire to run home and live the rest of my life in bed…far away from Rachel Berry.

I don't get a grip on reality until a black escalade pulls up next to me, about three blocks from Rachel's. The tinted passenger window rolls down and reveals a laughing Santana, "Hahaha! I knew I recognized that ass! Even if you never gave it up to me," she cracks.

I look down and am completely dumbfounded by my own stupidity. How can I have left my pants? All I have covering my 8 inches is my tight boy briefs and a worn-out notebook.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

I run after the half naked blonde as fast as I can, but her strong athletic legs already carried her far down the street. I shout as loud as my voice allows, "YOU FORGOT YOUR PANTS!" She doesn't look back once before she disappears around the corner. I hurry back inside, grab my keys, and jump in my car. As soon as I reach the corner I dart my eyes about for the pantless girl…I don't see her. A sense of fear rises in me as I see a black SUV and a speck of blonde three blocks away. I hit the gas just as the blonde dot jumps into the car and drives off. I follow pursuit, making sure to keep a safe distance behind, while mentally jotting down the license plate number. No one, and I mean no one, is going to steal my Quinn. I gasp loudly at my own internal dialogue. When did Quinn become _my_ Quinn? How do I know she's even being kidnapped, maybe she called someone to pick her up? Who would she call? Someone she trusts? Does this person know about her…bulge? Why am I touching myself? I move my hand away from my surprisingly aching pussy. WHY AM I SO TURNED ON? I try to focus on the black car as it weaves through light traffic before turning into a neighborhood known as Lima Heights. She's being kidnapped! I speed up a little and park when I see the SUV pull up to an old house and I am overwhelmed with emotion when I see a underwear-clad Quinn and a smirking Santana quickly run out of the vehicle and into the house. My face is hot, a film of sweat has formed just below my hairline, and my hands are now white-knuckled fists. I am seething with anger, I wish my eyes can throw daggers through Santana, I wish I could barge into that house and kick and punch her fake boobs, I wish… Wait this isn't me; I'm Rachel Freaking Berry, I DO NOT get jealous, EVER!

"UGH! What's wrong with me?" I yell at myself. I have most certainly not been myself, at all, today. First, I finally approached Quinn, then practically molested her in the library, then kidnapped her and took her to my house and nearly forced her nude, then made her run away, so embarrassed that she didn't care if she was wearing pants!

"You brought this on yourself, Rachel, you drove her into the arms of…" tears well up and my lips tremble. No one scolds me better than myself. I let the tears fall as I rest my arms and head on my steering wheel, while looking at the house that my Quinn ran into. The house _my_ Quinn is pantless in. The house MY pantless Quinn and her ex is in. "Oh god! I can't!" I unbuckle my seatbelt and hop out of my car, slamming the door shut and storming across the street, toward Santana's house. I don't even bother walking on the stone path, as I march right on her front lawn, making sure to press my footprints in the soft earth, as if to mark it as my property. I reach the porch and straighten my posture before raising my fist and knocking on the door, rather forcefully. I wait a few long seconds and don't hear anyone on the other side. I knock again with a little more anger…Nothing.

"Oh, that's it!" I walk around the side toward the back yard, looking into every window I pass…and still nothing. There is one window left, it's closed, but I peek inside anyway, and there they are…on the bed, limbs tangled together. A hard, heavy feeling drops in the pit of my stomach, drawing tears from my eyes, once again. I quickly turn and back away, letting the pain in my chest bring me to my knees.

"But…she's mine."

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

"Aahh, San, pleaaaahhahaha!" I plead, trying desperately to keep my hands on my crotch. She burrows her fingertips into my stomach, as I kick my legs everywhere.

"C'mon Quinny! We both know you're a twicklish wittle baby! Now, be a good girl and move your hands or I'll tickle you until you pass out!" I take her taunts and threats more seriously when she's on top of me, completely devouring my body with just her fingers. I laugh hysterically, curling up against her, my face smashed against her breasts. I want so, so, so badly to move my hands and protect my defenseless stomach, but I can't let her know.

"Ohhh, okay, Quinny wants to play tough, huh? How about this?" She digs into my sides with both hands and I scream and groan in a mix of exhaustion and pleasure. I am really starting to get turned on…I feel my cock pulse under my hands. "You still wanna play tough? You think you're so strong, don't you? With your toned stomach and sexy abs, mmmm…" I reach a new height when I feel her tongue drag across the extra sensitive ab, that Rach-

"Aw yeah, Rach, right there," I sigh, unknowingly, reflecting on the incident in the library, and Rachel's soft, warm, wonderful fingers all over me. I suddenly feel all the sensations stop. I open my eyes and see Santana glaring at me, with a new found evil in her eyes. I look up at her, confused, wondering why she stopped when I was barely starting to enjoy it. "I was just getting into it, San, why'd you sto-" the last word was cut off by a hard, cold slap across my face. "Ow! What was that fo-" I grip my cock and wince, as another slap hits my face. I start to sense the sexy Latina's temper make the room hot, so I quickly slip out from under her, as she tries to grab at me. She barely misses, but her nails manage to claw my back as she reaches for me. I run out, awkwardly, with my hard-on throbbing at the thought of Rachel. I hear Santana close behind, yelling in Spanish. Uh oh. I grab the notebook I left on the table and run out the back door, only to come to a halting stop when I see Rachel on her knees in the backyard, crying into her hands. My heart stops beating and I run to her, kneeling down beside the beautiful girl. I wrap my now shirtless body around her and hold her, just as Santana runs out and takes in the scene with wide eyes.

"What the fuck is this?" She shouts, her accent in full bloom, which means she is beyond pissed. I shield my Rachel as Santana walks toward us, looking as if she's about to kill her prey.

"Santana, don't!" I shout, "If you wanna hurt someone, hurt me!"

Rachel looks up, barely aware of what's going on. I feel her eyes on my clenched jaw, as I stare at Santana, half begging her to leave and half daring her to try and get through me to Rachel.

I know Rachel is finally clued in on the situation, when I feel her gasp and tighten her grip on my arm. I don't take my eyes off Santana, but I'm focused on wondering how I'll be able to protect Rachel and myself if the blood circulation is being cut off from my arm. I continue to glare at Santana, not wanting to back down from this challenge, especially after she tormented me a few minutes ago and especially, especially if by losing, it meant Rachel would get hurt. Finally, after a long staring contest, she gives up and looks down…at my brief-covered bulge. I'm frozen in time, unable to move; thankfully, Rachel is, as she releases my arm and covers my "secret" for me.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

I pierce through Santana with my eyes. "Quinn, is mine!" I feel my baby start to breathe again, and I smile inside, knowing my possessive statement brought her back to life. I stand up and pull Quinn up with me, mainly because I have her by the…leash, so to speak. It's my turn to show how much I love her, by challenging Satan, herself. Thank god, Quinn doesn't let that last, as she pulls my hand away from her crotch, which is now pitching quite the large tent. I smile again to myself, knowing that I made Quinn's bulge fully erect and ready to burst out of her briefs. Santana and I are both forced to look away from her delicious member when Quinn steps to the side of us and says, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you want to see what I'm hiding."

"I wanna see what you're hiding!" Santana shouts before I can manage a word. Quinn looks at me; I can see a little hurt in her eyes. She's looking for a reason why I didn't say it; she gives up and looks down at her feet. I walk towards her and so does Santana, I glare at the cheerleader with so much hostility that she stops, dead in her tracks. I think she's starting to get the picture… QUINN IS MINE!

I grab my baby's hand and walk her back to my car, leaving a bitter and ego-bruised Santana behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Doesn't She Shut Me Up!

PART 3:

_**(Santana's POV)**_

Oh hellll no! I know this short bitch did not just take away my Quinny. She _gots _to have me confused with some other chick, because Lima Heights Santana, does not, I repeat…DOES NOT let another woman take what's hers. I run after them, but I already see them speed off down the street, I stomp my foot and clench my fists.

"Ohh that Berry just fucked with the wrong Lopez." I turn on my heel and head back to the yard and am about to go to my room, grab my brassknuckles, and head to Berry's, but I decide it's best to start strategizing how I'm gonna get Quinny back from that stupid little troll, since my previous last minute plotting failed when I tricked pinky into believing I would give her some pants to wear, but instead ambushed her and forced her on my bed and tickled the shit out her. You know, if we were dating, she would have loved it, as a matter of fact, I know she did, it just wasn't me that she was picturing.

I feel sad, when I should be angry. I lie down on the grass and feel something hard against my back; I reach under me and pull out the old-looking notebook Quinny was using to cover her…

"Oh shit! Quinn has a dick!" Or at least, that's what it seems, I mean, what else would that tent below her waist be. I marvel at the thought, once more and try to picture the bulge in my mind. I subconsciously lick my lips and let my left hand slide under my skirt. "Damn, I can't let that Berry freak take Quinny's V card!" I cover my face with the open notebook and scream out of frustration. After I kick my legs a few times I sigh and pull the book away from my face and skim the page that was exposed.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know I told you I would stay away from her, but even as a natural-born performer I can no longer act as if I don't know she exists. My heart races every time I see her with her head in her locker, as if she's hiding something; and I want so desperately to know what it is. How can you be so cruel, as to expect me to stand idly by, as she seems to slip further away from me, with each day that passes? I can't allow that…No, I refuse to allow it! If telling you my deepest, most prized secrets, has taught me anything, it is this: I am not normal. I am Rachel Berry. I was raised to believe that I can easily have something, if I so please, as long as I work for it. I am a risk taker because no one has ever succeeded by playing it safe. _

_It's settled! Tomorrow, I will confront her and I will tell her how much I yearn for her, how much I wish I can hold her hand and listen to her thoughts, how much her shy smile makes me swoon, how much her short pink hair turns me on because it exposes her long nibble-worthy neck, how much her hazel eyes melt my core, how much those punk rock t-shirts tempt me to tear them off her back so I can scratch down her spine and stroke her toned stomach, how much…_

"Goddamn, Berry, shut up!" I hear myself say, as I realize I somehow managed to start fingering myself to the images of Quinny that the dwarf is rambling on about in her diary. I stop thrusting my fingers…"Oh what the hell…" I start up again.

"…_how much I want to whisper in her adorable ears and tell her how much I want her to fold and submit to my every command, how much I want her body to tense whenever I am in her sight, how much I want my kiss to bring her to her knees so I can run my fingers through that sexy hair on her head, how much I want to control her mind, body, and soul, but even more importantly, I will tell her how much I love her._

_I'll let you know how it all goes tomorrow. _

_XOXO Rachel B. (Sept. 19, 2011)_

"SHIT!" I cum slowly onto my hand. I need to get Quinny back…

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

The drive back to Rachel's is silent, not even the radio is turned on. Suddenly, I'm very aware of how my breathing is irregular, my heartbeat rapid, and how my body is shivering. I mean, sure my skin is a little warmly flushed from embarrassment, but I am still only in a bra and briefs, sitting on a cold leather seat…at least my dick isn't hard anymore. I try to warm myself by discreetly crossing my arms and rubbing my hands against my forearms.

"Oh, how rude of me! You must be freezing, Quinn!" she squeaks before turning on the car heater, but we are already pulling up her driveway. I quickly unbuckle myself and look out the window before stepping out of the car half nude.

"Rach, do you think I can borrow some sweatpants and a t-shirt?"

"Absolutely! Come inside first." I follow close behind her as she scurries over to unlock her front door. When we're both inside the house, she closes the door and leans her back against it. She turns and looks at me, as I stand before her, and for the first time I don't move my hands over my bulge, instead I unwrap my arms from around my midsection and let them fall to my sides.

"It's warmer in here." I say with a relieved smile on my face, as I catch Rachel nodding before I even finish my sentence. She continues staring… "Uh, Rach?..."

"Huh?" still staring at my body.

"The clothes?"

"Oh shoot! Of course…sure, sure, let's go to my room." I follow behind her, doing some staring of my own, as I watch her ass move with every step she takes. When it stops, I know we're at her door. I look up and see that she has caught me and now has a shy smile across her face.

"Oh geez, sorry! I wasn't staring, I was just…I mean, tha- that's a nice pair of cheeks. JEANS! I meant jeans! A nice pair of jeans!" I blurt out and start fake coughing into my elbow. She just smiles wider and walks in, leaving me in the doorway quietly mumbling "_stupid, stupid, stupid…" _to myself. She turns around and looks through her drawers for some clothes. She turns back around and I look up at her concentrating on the outfit.

"These might fit a little tight, being that you're several inches taller than me; plus your lean athletic build is wider than my petite structure." she says matter-of-factly. I throw on the shirt, which is stretched taut across my shoulders and the long sleeves barely reach past my elbow; not to mention I can't lift a finger without the top riding up above my bellybutton. I frown and I hear Rachel giggle.

"I feel like a giant tryna fit into your clothes!" I say with a little pout. Rachel's giggle is now a little louder as she hands me the sweat pants. As soon as I slip them on, Rachel goes into full blown belly laugh. The front does nothing to hide my bulge, and the stupid pants look like pedal-pushers. Even though being in the small brunette's tight clothes is unpleasant, I find comfort in her laughter. I smile as she folds over a little and holds her shaking body. Damn, she has the most adorable, dorky, contagious laugh I've ever heard. She walks over to her bed, wipes her eyes, and motions for me to sit.

"Can I take these clothes off first?" I ask with a smile and a small laugh. She nods and I discard the offending outfit. I sit beside her and she gives me a throw blanket to wrap myself in. I gladly, accept it and wrap us both in it. She moves a little closer to me and I start to get nervous again.

"Rachel, I uh…I'm not sure if you figured it out already, or if you're truly as innocent as you look, but I need to tell you anyway…" I say almost in a whisper. "The thing is, well not _the thing_, not literally. I mean, the truth is, I'm uh not normal. Well technically, no one is really normal, I mean, who even gets to decide what normal is, right? I mean, I didn't really think I was any different, but I was…I mean, I am…that's what doctors say, at least. I don't really know what I am, to be honest. Sure, things like this don't necessarily define who someone is, but it has to play a big part in my identity, right? I mean, I don't mean a big part as in a _big part_, I mean, size isn't important and I'm not cocky anyway…I mean, I _do _have one, but that's not how I meant it. I guess, I mean, I'm not…egotistical…" Geez! Why doesn't she shut me up? I never ramble like this! She's just sitting there smiling. God, that beautiful smile! I just want to kiss her so bad, I… "…not to say I'm not confident. Confidence is important, but I know I get nervous sometimes, like now. I mean, this isn't how I planned to spend my day, not that I'm disappointed, I liked it…well, minus the whole being exposed thing, and the Santana thing, and seeing you cry…" I notice her smile fade a little. "I don't like seeing you sad, Rachel. I want to see you smile." and she does. "I want to see you happy and I want to see you with that look in your eyes…like you set your sights on something and you won't stop until you get it, because you deserve it and…" with that said, I lean into her and kiss her smiling lips.

We both freeze for a split second, but our lips begin to move again, complimenting each other's shape. Hers are soft and plump and I nearly kick my leg out when she licks my bottom lip before gently nibbling on it. I wrap my long arms around her waist and lightly push her back against her bed, as I crawl on top of her, never breaking our kiss. I feel her hands on my back, sliding up and down until she grips my shoulder blades just as I lick the roof of her mouth. She tongue wrestles mine for a bit, before I give into her dominance and let her suck on mine. I never felt this good before; this is amazing. My head feels like it's full of heavy air…I don't know how else to explain it. The smell of her skin, the feel of her mouth, the warmth of her hands and legs that held me impossibly close to her, it is all driving me to a pleasurable insanity. I want nothing more in this moment…I need nothing else, but her.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Do Anything

**PART 4:**

_**(RACHEL POV)**_

This is how it's supposed to be. I never would have thought that it would be like this, just Quinn and I, in my bed, making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. I believe hazel is my new favorite color. I suddenly realize that Quinn is fighting back a smile that's threatening her face.

"What's so funny, Fabray?" I ask poking her sides, as she hovers over me. She breaks out into her full smile and laughs at my playful pout.

"Nothing," she says with that little badass smirk I've grown to both hate and love.

"Tell me, now, or I'll force it out of you," I half-heartedly threaten.

"Pfft, no offense, Rachel, but I can't take your threats seriously," she cracks, while getting off me.

"Is that so? Well, I'll have you know, Fabray, that it's best you start taking me seriously. I am more than qualified to carry out a threat, if need be." I say with conviction. A few long seconds pass as Quinn just stares at me, blankly. I'm about to start up again when…

"HA! You almost had me there, Rachel," the pink haired girl laughs and shakes her head to herself with that same smirk on her face.

Even though I know she's only joking and teasing me, I'm beginning to feel like Quinn really thinks I'm some fragile little thing that can't hold my own. I'll show her…

"I don't get how you can belittle my toughness when _you, _Ms. "I'm so badass with my pink hair, piercings, and reckless attitude," curled up like a little baby with just a few tickles!" I shoot back at her, while she attempts to look for something.

"I did not!" she shouts back.

"Yes, you did! You were completely defenseless; it was rather amusing from my viewpoint." I say with a smug face.

She glares at me, "Whatever. Where's my pants, I thought I left them here?"

"Don't try to wiggle out of this one, Fabray! I can't believe you're trying to leave me, after all this, like nothing even happened!" I get close to her, and she backs up nervously, but tries to act like she is in control.

"I just have to go, Rachel. Like you said, a lot of stuff happened today and I have to think about stuff and you know…stuff like clearing my head, and figuring more stuff out, and stuff like that." She says rather quickly.

I try to look her in the eye, but she keeps moving her gaze away from mine, rubbing her hand against the back of her neck. This sudden change in mood hurts me more than it should and I can't think of anything to say. She finally finds her pants, puts them on and I can't help but stare at the bulge between her legs. It is quiet and it is awkward as she looks for something to cover her bare back, but remembers all my tops would only make her look ridiculous.

"Can I borrow the blanket? I'll give it back to you tomorrow. I just don't want to walk home half naked or looking like I stole the shirt off a ten year old girl…no offense," she adds.

I nod. She takes the blanket and looks at me one more time, with an unreadable expression, before she wraps herself up and walks out of my room, out of my house and out into the street.

I sit down on my bed when the lump in my throat finally drops into my stomach. I feel my eyes water and I close them tight, letting the tears stain my cheeks. I ruined everything, I scared her away.

_**(Santana's POV)**_

As soon as I hear the lunch bell ring, I jump from my seat and practically sprint to the football field, knowing that Quinny will already be there, smoking a cigarette with the other misfits of Mckinley. I spot her pink head from across the field. I jog toward them when one of the Skanks throws a head nod in my direction, warning Quinny of my presence. She half turns her head and turns back to looking at the ground. I have to be careful this time and stick to the plan.

"Hey, Q…_Skanks" _I say with my focus solely on Quinny.

"What do you want, Santana? I'm not in the mood for your shit today."

"Look, Q…I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." I smirk when her pink head pops back up and her eyes are wide and ready to jump out of her head.

"Yeah, yeah, it's whatever, S…No need to apologize," she says trying to act cool.

"No, I mean I really want to apologize. I shouldn't have tried to force you to expose your…"

"S!...Don't, okay?" She's pleading with her eyes and I know the Skanks are aware that I know something that Quinny doesn't want me or anyone else to know. My smirk turns into a full blown signature Bitch grin.

"At least let me make it up to you…my place after school." I say in my bitch tone, which Quinny knows is my "Don't disobey me" voice.

She simply nods and looks back at the ground, with worried eyes. I lean into her and kiss her neck…_mmm, Rupaul is right, my Quinny does have a nibble-worthy neck. _

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

When she finally walks away, I rub at my neck in disgust.

"Damn, Q, I'm surprised she just didn't put a collar on you and drag you around by a leash," Lauren spat.

"Seriously, Quinn…" says a deep voice from behind me. I roll my eyes when I know it's Puck. "…I didn't even hear the convo from the field, but DAMN…WHA-PSSH!" he hollers while making a whipping motion with his arm and laughing with all the rest of my supposed friends.

"Shut the hell up," I scowl.

"Aww is _Quinny _mad?" Lauren teases, as they all make attempts to piss me off more, but I am too distracted to care…I can't stop thinking about her.

"I'm going for a walk, later." I put out my cigarette and make my way to the cafeteria, hearing Puck shout out something I can't comprehend, but I'm sure it was some smartass comment. As soon as I walk into the lunchroom, I scan the tables in search of her, looking through the crowd. I'm about to walk back out when I turn and bump into the girl I'm searching for. She drops her books and I quickly kneel down to pick them up. My fingers fail me, as I struggle to get a grip. Damn, why does she have to make me so nervous! She finally kneels down and picks them up herself, looking at me with a curious expression.

"Are you okay?" she asks as she stands back up.

"Uh, yeah I uh…sorry about…your books."

"Unbelievable. That is what you're apologizing for?" she scoffs and puts a hand on her hip. "Goodbye, Fabray." She turns and walks away, the same direction she came.

I want so bad to tell her to stop, to come back, to hear me out, to just…be mine, but once again I'm unable to speak or move. I watch her storm down the hall, as she leaves me on the floor, still trying to get a grip.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

Oh god! I couldn't get out of there fast enough; ughh Quinn is so frustrating! I close the door to the empty choir room, rather loudly and sit in my usual seat, right in front. I notice my hands clenching the hem of my skirt, as I think about how much I wanted to run my hands through her pink hair when she was kneeling in front of me. I wanted to caress her messy head and hold it still so she can look up at me as I scold her for being bad and avoiding me all day. Then I would grab her by her shirt collar, pull her up, and drag her to an empty room and punish her. _Oh god! _I'm about to slide my hand up my skirt when the door opens. I shoot out of my seat, but immediately sit back down and sigh in relief when I see it is only Kurt.

"Whoa, Rach! Did I allllmost catch you being naughty?" he says with a crooked smile and a wink.

"Ugh, Kurt, it's not fair! I should be angry, right? I know I only informed you last night about everything, but you have to understand. This is killing me!"

"Aw, I know, Rach, I know," he comforts me by letting me use his shoulder as a headrest and wraps one arm around me. "She'll come around, she just needs to do "stuff"…and more "stuff" and like "stuff" and "stuff" like that and…"

"Okay! I get it," I laugh as he mimics how he believes Quinn would sound when she's nervous. Just then the door opens again, and Kurt and I both stop our giggle fit, as she hesitates before walking to a seat in the back. It's quiet for a few seconds, before Kurt finally breaks the ice.

"Quinn!" he shouts, almost making the pink-haired girl jump out of her chair. "I thought you dropped out of Glee…and school…and off the face of the earth, yet here you are."

She sinks a bit in her seat and I can't help but want to comfort her. She notices me staring and she straightens out and smirks before turning to Kurt.

"And I thought you dropped out of my ass…into the toilet…down the sewer drain, yet here _you_ are."

Kurt's mouth drops open in shock and before he can attempt to say anything, the rest of the Club barges in as the lunch bell sounds. Everyone stops shuffling around when they notice Quinn in the back corner. I don't turn to look at her because I know the uncomfortable face she's probably making would make me sad. I only look up when I feel an intense glare on me; it's Santana. Kurt holds my hand as she walks past me clenching her fists before taking a seat. Since she was too busy trying to kill me with her eyes, she didn't even notice Quinn until everyone was looking at her waiting for a reaction.

"What the hell are you all looking at? I know I looks good, but damn!" she barks.

"Aw master and puppy are reunited!" shouts Puck while pointing at Santana and then at Quinn. It only took a split second before I heard the ooo's and ahh's. I don't want to turn around; I will myself not to, but I have to.

She's all over her like an animal, and I know Quinn's only putting up with it because she's scared of what might happen if she doesn't…at least that's what I hope. I can't see Quinn's face because Santana is straddling her. I need to know what's going on, but I suddenly change my mind when I, along with everyone in the room, hear Quinn groan. The only thing stopping me from jumping out of my chair and pulling the girl off my Quinn is Kurt's hand. I feel the tears spill out of my eyes and Kurt caresses my palm before letting go and standing up.

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

Damnit, Schue! Walk in here, now! Tell her, NO, force her to get off me! I feel her tongue against mine. Why isn't anyone stopping this? I try to push her off but she bites my bottom lip...hard. I whimper and drown out the ooo's and ahh's and try to imagine I am someplace else, with someone else…Oh geez! Rachel is sitting right there! I try to push her legs off my lap, but she digs her knuckles into my ribcage and I groan in pain. Great! Now it sounds like I'm enjoying this…please somebody!

Suddenly she's off me and the next thing I see is Kurt running out of the room with Santana chasing him, yelling in Spanish. The rest of the Club runs after them, probably hoping they can shield Kurt before Santana can catch him. A second later I see Mr. Schue run past the choir room door, following suit. Oh nowww, he decides to show up. I shake my head and look around the room and jump out of my seat when I see Rachel is still in hers, but I can't see her face because she's still facing the other way. I hesitate walking up to her, not knowing why she's sitting motionless, but I lightly tap her shoulder.

"We should go follow everyone, I'm not sure what happened, but Santana sounded pissed and Kurt was her target."

"She won't catch him. God may have not given him brute strength, but he blessed him with the fastest feet I've ever seen" she says as she still doesn't turn around.

That's it!…I step in front of her, noticing the tear tracks on her face. I immediately kneel down and try to gently dry her cheeks with my hands, but she pushes them away.

"Don't touch me," she orders and I bring my hands down and try to make eye contact with her. She finally looks at me and I see her eyes flicker from being sad to angry and back to sad. I want to say something that will make her sadness go away, but before I can, she licks her thumbs and starts rubbing them along my mouth and jaw line. I don't know what she's doing, but I close my eyes and let her rub my face; her touch is all I need to calm down. I move into her a little more and she opens her legs enough for me squeeze myself between them and rest my head on her lap. I open my eyes and see her looking down at me.

"Were you massaging my face?"

"No, I was wiping Satan's lip gloss off you. She's disgusting, you know. She attacked you like an animal…and you're disgusting too!" she adds a light push of her knee against my shoulder to emphasis that I too, am repulsive.

"What? What did I do?" I ask as I nudge my head against her waist, wanting more of her touch.

"You did nothing, that's what! She was practically dryhumping you in public and you let her!" I felt her body shake, so I wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping that if I can keep her still, her body won't force out any more tears.

"I tried to push her off me! She kept hurting me every time I tried, Rachel, I swear!" I groan into her waist. I want her to believe me; I'll do anything if she gives me one more chance to explain everything. I feel her hands on my head, her fingers running through my hair. I forget what I'm thinking about and become Rachel's. I am part of her body; I belong to her; and…this is how it's supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5: After You Called Me Rachel

**First, I just want to thank those of you, who have added this story to their Favorites List or Alert List. Second, I want to give extra thanks to those, who have reviewed my work. I am glad that you guys like the story and respect the fact that I'm taking a milder approach to the g!p aspect. I don't want to rush into the sex part, because the build-up is important, trust me! Also this chapter will show a different side of Santana, which should be carefully noted. Along with that, Finn will make an appearance, though he is a minor intrusion in this chapter, his determination will certainly become more effective in upcoming entries. **

**Hope you enjoy this one! **

**PART 5: After You Called Me Rachel…**

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

I can't stay angry with this adorable girl, I say to myself, as I stroke her pink hair. I look down at the head in my lap and see she has her eyes closed, while smiling, clearly enjoying the feel on my touch. I want to pull her up from off the floor and kiss her, but I suddenly remember that the Club will probably be back soon, so instead I settle for a playful flick to her nose.

"Get up, Quinn. They'll be back soon."

She groans and pulls her body away from my lap, as if she's fighting herself, in order to let me go. I smile at her disappointed face.

"We can continue this at my house after school…If you want?" I suggest, feeling myself blush.

She tries to contain her excitement, but I can see through her. She smirks and straightens her posture, "Yeah, sure, I have nothing better to do," she says nonchalantly. Then her expression changes, too quickly for comfort, and she rubs her neck. "Uh, you know what, Rach? I uh gotta go…I don't wanna be here when everyone gets back. You know how they are, they'll harass me with questions and stuff. I'm just not in the mood to deal with it. Plus, Mr. Schue will explain why I'm back in the Club."

"Why are you back, Quinn?" I ask, slightly annoyed with her backtracking.

She doesn't immediately respond, as she stares at the floor with a look of concentration. "I'm failing Spanish and Mr. Schue offered to cut me some slack if I rejoin. I guess he's desperate to get enough members to perform at Sectionals."

"I didn't think Mr. Schue was the bribing type, but I'm sure he was thinking it would benefit you and everyone else in Glee." I say with barely any emotion. There is something Quinn isn't telling me.

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

"Look, Rach…I should go, before they get back. Uh, I'll see you tonight," I blurt and walk out, feeling like I just lied to her. "_Shit!"_ I curse as I see Santana, restrained by Mr. Schue and Puck, being carried to Figgins' office. I look down the hall and see the rest of the Club surrounding Kurt, who is indulging in their praise.

"You should join the football team!" shouts an excited Mike. "We could use your speed on the offense."

"Alright, Alright, don't get carried away. He wouldn't last on the field," says Finn, bitterly.

I roll my eyes and turn around the corner, before anyone can see me and head out of the school, into the parking lot. I can't help, but be annoyed by that moron. You would think that with his giant head, his brain would be larger than a peanut, but his lack of intelligence would forever remain one of the World's mysteries. I get into my car and start to think of ways I can thank Kurt. Although, I'm not entirely sure what happened, I know he must have done something to get Santana off me, so for that I am grateful. I'll definitely start to be nicer to him, but maybe I'll also buy him coffee for a week, I know he and Rachel are both caffeine addicts. I catch myself smiling in the rearview mirror. Geez! Why does thinking about her make me look so goofy? I shake my head and drive off, not entirely sure where I'm going.

After about fifteen minutes on the road, I pull over and park near the abandoned lake. I get out and sit along the edge and mindlessly try and skip rocks. I sigh when I think about the decision I'll have to make tonight. I mean, it's obvious what I want; Rachel is exactly the person I want to end the day with, but I don't want to ditch Santana and risk her going ape shit on me or anyone else. I use a small stick to pick at the dirt that's around a rock that's stuck in the ground and I can't help but begin to quicken and harden the stabs, until the stick breaks in my hand. I grunt, realizing my frustration has gotten the better of me and I angrily throw the broken stick into the lake. I hold my knees against my chest and can feel my heart pounding hard and fast. I sit there for another hour and contemplate my choices again. I take out my cigarettes and notice I only have one left.

"_Great…" _I grumble and light it before I lose my cool. It's funny how the cigarette doesn't seem to give me any clarity, like it used to. It's like the nicotine knows that I've cheated, that I've been soothed by another drug, and now I'm addicted to it…to her. I never felt more at peace than when I was resting my head on her lap, so it's inevitable that this cigarette, and any other one I may inhale after, will simply fail in comparison to the brunette, who has managed to calm the storm inside me.

I let go of my legs and stretch them as I lay down with my back against the dirt and dry grass. Closing my eyes, I see her smiling and I wonder how she'll look tonight, if she'll wearing pajamas like a short baby doll gown or just a bra and panties. I almost laugh out loud when I realize that if she is in any nightwear it would most likely be a moo-moo or some drape-like snuggy. I smile at the image…no matter what she'll be wearing she'll still look incredibly beautiful and sexy. I shift onto my elbows to get up and let those images of her drive me to her place, when I groan and stop my movement. I look down at my pants and see I've become too excited and I try and switch my mind off "Rachel Mode." I lay back down and try to think of something that will make my erection go away and I think of Santana and her aggressive attacks. I feel my cock twitch…_Damnit_! As much as I hate to admit, the dominance intrigues me, so I change my thoughts to reflect on what will happen when I don't show up at Santana's tonight. She will probably track me down and beat the crap out of me then go to school and tell everyone I have a dick. I'll have to change schools, neighborhoods…shit, probably move away from Lima, entirely. I wouldn't be able to show my face anywhere without someone calling me a freak or harassing me. I shake the scenario from my head and notice that I'm not hard anymore, as look out across the lake…

"I'm sorry…" I whisper and stand up, as I drag myself to my car and drive away.

_**(Santana's POV)**_

I slam my bedroom door and plop on my bed, face down and scream into my pillow. _That fruit loop is dead! _I can't wait to get my hands on him! I'm about to text Quinny when I hear a tap on my window. I jump up and see my girl staring blankly at me. I run to the window and purposely breathe heavily against the glass, fogging a portion of it, before writing "Hi, sexy" with my finger. I see her brow crinkle a little, sensing her impatience, so I open the window, allowing her to climb in. Once she has one leg in, I grab her by the Led Zeppelin shirt, which she cut the sleeves off of, and pull her towards me before I kiss her. I feel her fight me a little as she tries to get both her feet planted on the ground, since I didn't give her a chance to properly enter my room. She is struggling to stand up straight and I grin against her lips.

"A little weak in the knees, Quinny?" I ask teasingly.

She pulls herself out of my grip and brushes her stretched out shirt, which now exposes more of her collarbone and chest. "Geez, Santana! Can't you just control yourself?"

I laugh at her and she that she has her "badass Quinny" attitude. _Good! _Better for me to make her crack. "Oh whatever, Q. You know you like it when I ambush you," I say stepping toward her again.

She steps back, "Pfft! Believe it or not, but you're not as tempting as you think, Santana," she snaps at me. I raise an eyebrow and feel myself get a little excited.

"Is that a challenge, Quinny?"

"No, it's a fact."

I look at her and see she really is being serious. "Fuck you, Q. If you're soooo able to resist me then why are you here and why did you rejoin Glee, _JUST _to be with me?"

"Wow, S, you're really that confident that I came back to Glee just to be with you? Are you shitting me? After you attacked me for the hundredth time, the other day? After you slapped me and scratched up my back? After you…"

"_AFTER YOU called me Rachel!" _I shout, cutting her off.

"Don't be ridiculous! I never called you that!" she scoffs, clearly unaware that she did.

"Yes you did, you asshole! When I was tickling you on my bed and when I licked your stomach you called me Rachel!" I closed the gap between us and slapped her again, reliving the moment in my head.

"_What the fuck, Santana?" _She rubs her cheek with one hand and pushes me with the other. I push her back with both my hands and she almost falls backward on the floor. She scowls at me and pushes me back, this time a lot harder and I lose it before I can get too turned on. I grab her by her shirt again and push her out the window she came in through. She falls on her back with her legs up against the wall of the house. She groans and squirms a little.

"Good! I hope that hurt, you jerk! You're lucky I don't have a two-story house!" I growl as I shut my window and close the curtain.

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

"_Fuccck!" _I roll onto my side and get up, brushing the dirt off my shoulders and back. I arch forward a little to test if anything hurts, but I'm good. I want to bang on her window until she comes out, but I know that I'm no match for Santana, I'd only get my ass kicked again, plus as much as I can't stand her, I would never hit her…push her, yeah…but hit her, no. I start to turn and walk away when I hear the window open and I spin around quickly to avoid another cheap shot, but instead I feel something soft hit my face.

"Take your stupid shirt!" she says, with her eyes red and puffy.

I pick up the piece of clothing and notice it's the band tee I was wearing the day I supposedly called her Rachel. I frown a little and feel guilty that I made her cry. I'm about to speak when she disappears, back into the room. Seconds later, she throws more stuff out the window. The items quickly turn into a pile, as I try to make out what some of it is, as I stay a safe distance away from the flying objects. I see some cds that used to play in the background when we made out, some more clothing I left behind and never retrieved, some drawings and letters we exchanged in class, some pictures of us, and then she finally threw out an old notebook that look vaguely familiar.

"Take your crap, and get off my property, or I'll go out there and make you eat dirt," she barks and shuts the window, one last time. I carry the stuff to my car and take off. Geez, why do I feel like Santana and I just broke up; I mean, we've been broken up for three months now. I try to focus on the road, but I can't help but glance at the items that are piled up in the passenger's seat. I shift through some of the things as I drive slowly down the street, not knowing where I'm headed. I pick up the notebook and look at the cover. It's just a black journal looking book, completely blank on the outside, except for some creases on the spine and corners. I try to remember where I saw this book before, but I can't recall. I look up and find that I am once again at the lake. I park and get out of the car and sit at my usual spot. I hold the book carefully, and wonder why I won't open it. Maybe because I know it's not mine, maybe Santana thought it was one of my school notebooks. I open the book and flip to a random page.

_Dearest Diary,_

_You will never believe what happened today! I was walking down the hall at school, on my way to third period, when I got the sensation that someone was staring at me. I looked around me, but the hall was so full of people rushing to their lockers and running to class that I couldn't identify the pair of eyes. I shrugged and continued walking when that baboon, Finn, came up to me and tried to woo me with flowers and chocolate…_

"Idiot," I mumble to myself; doesn't he know that Rach doesn't do dairy, or meat for that matter.

_Can you believe that he actually assumed that I was that type of girl? That I would be smitten by the fact that he pulled a living thing out of the ground, killing it, and then handing the dead corpse to me! Not to mention that he expected me to indulge in the taste of chocolate, as if a cow didn't have to be put through horrendous conditions, crammed into tight areas as they're milked for hours at a time, just so people can make chocolate then put it in a box, slap a bow on it, and call it romantic!_

_Ugh, he is so clueless! Sometimes I wish I didn't attract him; at first it was flattering, but now it's just…I just wish that I attracted someone else. _

_Anyway, back to my story…I figured that Finn was the one I felt staring at me, but as he continued with his attempt to woo me, I still had the feeling that someone was watching me. I was glancing all around me, as the hall began to empty. There was only a few people around…Sam and Mercedes, but they were too busy staring at each other. Puck was there, too, but he was talking to Mike, as he used wild hand motions to describe some fight he had off campus. There were some freshmen girls, but they were giggling about some boy in their gym class. I sighed and was going to turn my attention to Finn and let him know that I had no desire to accept his grotesque gifts, when I saw a flash of pink. I saw her whip her head into her locker trying to hide the upset look on her face. I matched her expression, wondering why she had been staring at me with that frown. I was about to walk over to her, when the murderer stepped in my way…apparently he had asked me a question, something about a football game and dinner. He looked down at me, waiting for my reply. The safe answer was no, so I declined whatever it was he was asking and I stepped around him to approach her, but she was already gone. _

_Can you believe it! Quinn was actually staring at me! Even though she looked sad, she still acknowledged me. I know I should have searched for her, but what can I say, Diary…I'm scared of what she might say. She'll probably think I'm weird for accusing her of staring at me. Ugh, this isn't fair! Anyways, I guess that's it for today, goodnight, Diary, thanks for listening! _

_Rachel B. XOXO (August 2, 2011)_

I blinked a couple of times, as I re-read some of the sentences. She really did know I existed! I smiled to myself, but quickly frowned when I remembered the day she described in her diary. I was staring at her, she looked absolutely beautiful in her new animal sweater, the brown and tan owl really brought out the color of her eyes and the brown skirt and tan knee socks were adorable. I remember how I wanted to compliment her and tell her that she looked amazing every day, no matter what animal sweater or plaid skirt she wore. I was staring because I was trying to gather up enough motivation to say something to her; and I was about to walk up to her when _he_ came fumbling his way to her. _Stupid Finn_.

I look at my phone for the time; it's 1130PM. I frown again, knowing that Rachel was probably wondering why I didn't show up. I feel horrible. I barely earned her trust and I already lied to her. I just hope she understands, I'll tell the truth tomorrow at school. I sit anxiously by the lake, watching the moon's reflection on the water. _Screw this! _

I get up and run to my car and drive towards Rachel's.


	6. Chapter 6: Now You Get Punished

**Here's chapter six! I wrote this one out shortly after I wrote chapter five. Again, I want to thank you guys for reading my work. Any criticisms or ideas are entirely welcome Also, I know I've been very prude about the whole g!p thing, but don't fret my dears, there's a little teasing in this entry. Enjoy!**

**PART 6: Now You Get Punished…**

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

I was walking Kurt out, after he comforted me in my abandonment, when just as I opened the front door I saw her. She looked distraught and it made me feel good to know she looked just as crappy as me. She walked up on the doorstep and looked past me, at Kurt, who rolled his eyes.

"…and here you are…_again," _he mumbles under his breath, while walking past and knocking her shoulder with his.

"Kurt!" she says with desperation in her voice, stopping him in his tracks. There was a silence that fell between the three of us. Kurt was about to walk away again when Quinn said, "Thank you…for today…in Glee."

His brow crinkled and he readjusted his shoulder bag. "It was nothing, Fabray. I didn't do it for you…I need it for someone else," he states, looking at me and my flushed, wet face. "Plus I couldn't take the sight of it. It looked like Satan rose from the depths of Hell to suck your soul out through your face," he blurts. Quinn looks at the ground, as if she's ashamed. "Rach…I'll see you tomorrow at school," the beautiful boy says before walking to his car, leaving Quinn and I on my doorstep.

The pink-haired girl looks up, rubbing her neck with one hand and holding her backpack with the other. "Hey, Rachel…Sorry I'm late," she says breathlessly.

"_Late_? Late, doesn't even begin to describe what you are, Quinn Fabray!" I shout, louder than I meant to, causing the girl in front of me to flinch. "You left me here to cry…AGAIN! I'm beginning to think that this is a habit of yours, one I refuse to partake in. So what is it you want? I've got an overwhelming amount of homework to tend to, since I spent all of tonight crying."

She doesn't say anything, or even move; for a second I'm concerned if she's even breathing. I inch closer to her, and she whips her head up and backs away, almost falling off the doorstep.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to upset you; I just had to do-"

"Do what, Quinn? _Stuff and more stuff? Oh and let me guess, after that you had to think about stuff and stuff like that?" _She drops her pink head again, and I feel bad for yelling at her, but damn it, she stood me up and I have to teach her a lesson or she'll never learn. "And why are you so dirty…" I scold, looking at the dirt on her clothes and on her bare arms. "And it's freezing outside; where's your jacket?"

"I didn't bring one," she says quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Ugh, come here, Quinn," I grab her by her cut up Led Zeppelin shirt and pull her inside my house. "You could catch a cold and you'll sound nasally when you sing your comeback solo in Glee."

"Wait, who said I'm singing a comeback solo?" she asks with confusion plastered on her face.

"I did!" I order, "It's how you well earn my forgiveness for standing me up tonight, and for walking out on me, on more than one occasion."

She looks at me in disbelief, but quickly nods, probably because she knows she owes me. "Is there a bathroom I can use to wash this dirt off?"

"No," I say bluntly. Quinn tilts her pink head to the side a little. "You never told me why you're so dirty."

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

_Shit!_ I know I should say something, the longer I stay silent, the more she'll think I'm lying. "Uh, I went to the lake…to think. The grass is really dry there, it's mostly dirt actually…I laid down in it." I say, lifting my arms halfway up to show the proof of my whereabouts.

"What were you thinking about?"

I can tell she genuinely cares and I don't wanna lie. "You…mainly."

"What else?" she questions, walking towards me with a weird look in her eyes.

"Santana." I see her eyes flicker with some unreadable emotion. "She insisted I go over to her place after school today."

"So, you did?"

"Yeah, I did. She was threatening to tell everyone about my…you know, if I didn't show up." Rachel steps back, away from me.

"Rachel, I had to," I get closer as she continues to retreat. "I didn't want her to come looking for me and what if she found me here, what if she tried to hurt you and me? You know how she is!" I add, trying to defend my actions.

"So what did you two do? Make out like a pair of animals?" she questions, trying to avoid eye contact and hiding her face.

"No, we got into a fight after she forced herself on me. I told her I wasn't interested in her and she slapped me, so I pushed her, and she pushed me, then I pushed her again, then she shoved me out her window, which is how I got these." I turn around and show her the dirt marks and small tears on the back of my shirt. "Then she started throwing stuff out the window, stuff that I guess reminded her of me. That's all that happened, I swear, I even have the stuff in my car, as evidence. I'll show you!"

"That's not necessary, Quinn." She's still avoiding my eyes. I quickly move toward her so she doesn't have time to react and I hug her tight. I feel her body tense under my arms.

"You're dirty," she says emotionlessly.

I frown and let go, "sorry…anyway, I wanted to give this back to you." I reach into my backpack and pull out the blanket I borrowed from her yesterday. She takes it without looking at me or saying a word. "And this…" I hand her the black notebook. Her eyes widen as she quickly snatches it out of my hand and looks up at me, horrified.

"How did you get this, Quinn Fabray? Did you take this out of my room?"

"No! I mean, I think I used it to cover my…you know…when I ran out of your house yesterday. I didn't know what it was. Then I must've left it at Santana's because she threw it out the window with the other stuff."

She was pacing back and forth, clearly nervous and angry. "God, Quinn! You make me so mad! Oh crap, did you read anything from it?"

I cower a little, "I just opened it to see what it was…I may have skimmed a page."

She screams and covers her face with her hands. _Such the drama queen._

"Look, I didn't read anything else, Rachel. When I found out it was your diary, I decided not to invade it any further."

"Did Santana read it?"

"I don't know," I answer with a shrug.

"Ughhh! That's it Fabray!" She grabs me by my shirt, again and drags me to her room, slamming the door shut and shoving me with her hand. _Seriously, what is with these women and pushing me around?_ I straighten my posture and gulp when I see that she is a new level of pissed.

"Rach, calm down, can we just talk about this?"

"No, you had your chance, more than one, actually. Now, you get punished," she says with a low growl. Before I can do anything, she pushes me down, by my shoulders, so I'm kneeling in from of her. She holds my head up, so she's looking down at me and then runs her fingers roughly through my hair. I close my eyes and appreciate her touch, by scooting closer to her. She nudges me back with her knee and I open my eyes to her intense glare.

"You don't move until I tell you to. Understand?"

I nod without hesitation.

"Good. Now lift your arms up." I do as I'm told and she leans down to grab the hem of my shirt and slowly lifts it above my head then tosses it behind me. I put my arms back down, and she clenches her jaw, I quickly put them back up, remembering that I have to wait for her permission.

"Stand up. Now go to my bed and lay on your back…keep your arms above your head."

I can feel the excitement in my stomach as I obey the angry brunette. She straddles me and leans over to put her hands in mine. I don't realize I stopped breathing until she slides her fingers lightly down my arms, causing me to gasp and pull them down to rub the soft sensations away. She grabs my hands and lifts them above my head again.

"Be good," she says sternly.

She continues with her fingertips fluttering down my arms and sides. I bite my bottom lip and shut my eyes, tightly, to stop myself from exploding with laughter. I hear her chuckle and I open my eyes, as she zeroes in on my sensitive ab.

"Noooo!" I jolt up and push her hands away with a big smile on my face. "Don't, Rach, I'm sorry, okay? I'll sing a song in Glee tomorrow, I promise and I'll buy you and Kurt coffee for a week, and I'll ignore Santana, from now on!"

"Shut up, Quinn," she says in a low voice and pushes me back down. She tickles my sides and lower stomach, as I try to cover myself as much as possible with my arms, but she sneaks her long fingers between them anyway. I laugh and twist my upper body around, which makes Rachel's center rub against mine, as she straddles me, fully enjoying my suffering. I start to groan between laughs and my hips start to buck. _Damn it! _What is she doing to me! She moves her fingers up to my neck and ears, I start a new fit of giggles and scrunch up my shoulders and swat at her with my hands. I feel my cock twitch uncontrollably and she brings her hands back to my stomach and teases my abs, while licking and nibbling on my sensitive neck and ears.

"AHHHH, okay, okay! You win! You win!" I manage to shout.

"Aww did Quinn learn her lesson?" she teases.

"Yes! Yes! Please, stop!" I curl up as much as I can, but she simply runs her fingertips up and down my back until I uncurl, and then starts all over again. Something about the way she can control me, is turning me on more than anything. She knows exactly where to touch me to make me want to beg for her to stop and to keep going, at the same. I feel my erection bumping against her ass, as she rides my bucking hips.

"Ohhh, I think you're ready, now," she says with a big grin. She stops tickling me and I breathe a sigh of relief, only to let out a whimper when she gets off me and opens her bedroom door. "Get out."

"Wha?" I say, completely confused.

"I said get out. This is your punishment…a long, lonely drive home."

"Rach! Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," she replies, while motioning me to leave.

I grunt and get up, feeling the blood rush to my hard throbbing dick. I walk past her, looking at her with pleading eyes and she merely flashes me a sexy smile and closes the door behind me.


	7. 7: I Believe You Have Stolen My Heart

**PART 7: I Believe You Have Stolen My Heart**

***My writing doesn't live off of reviews, but they are still appreciated This chapter has a major turning point, so without further ado…**

_**(Santana's POV)**_

As soon as I saw him in his white button-up shirt, black spenders, gray dress pants, and black top hat, he was marked a deadman. There was no way in hell that he was gonna get away with the shit he pulled yesterday. I cracked my knuckles and neck, gritted my teeth and slowly stalked toward the distracted boy, as he switched textbooks from his shoulder bag to his locker. First period hadn't even started and the halls were busy with students, so of course this was the perfect opportunity to act on her revenge. I was nearly twenty feet away from him, as I saw a flash of pink in the corner of my eye. I didn't bother to turn my head, I'll deal with Quinny after I make Kurt wear his ass for a hat. I'm zoning in, only fifteen feet away and I know everyone is watching the impending beat down, already smelling the blood that will spill. Suddenly, I hear my name called by my Quinny, shortly followed by Mercedes, warning Kurt that death is a few steps from choking him. The last ten feet seem to slow time down; I barely recognize Quinny running toward me, obviously trying to stop me, or Mercedes yelling "Run, Kurt, Run!" or even the horrified look on the boy's face as I ready my arm to strike his pale face.

I enclose on my prey and I look up, seeing everyone anticipate the blow; this is my favorite part, this is when I am in my glory. I bring my fist back over my head, for extra force, and look past the boy, toward a tall blonde, who's wearing the saddest expression I have ever seen. I freeze a second, becoming disoriented and try to blink the girl away, but there she stands, her hands trembling against her frown, her eyes glossy with fear. The girl's presence is powerful; I can't take my eyes off her…I whimper, only loud enough for Kurt to hear, and drop my arm down to my side, as if it weighed a thousand pounds. I know everyone is looking at me, realizing that I'm staring at this blonde girl at the end of the hall and I immediately push past Kurt and run out the closest exit.

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

As soon as I pull up to the parking lot, I dart my eyes all around in search of Rachel's car…no luck. I reach for my phone, only to toss it into the passenger's seat, in frustration, realizing that I've been so distracted by the girl's beauty, these past two days, that I haven't even managed enough brain power to ask for her number. I lay my head against the steering wheel and look across the way, and see Santana walk into the school with an angry sway in her hips. _UH OH._ I run across the parking lot, but by the time I get to the hall, I see her targeting a completely defenseless Kurt. I yell out her name, hoping to distract her, but she is in her zone, and I know that at this point, Hummel is as good as dead. I look around and see Mercedes' hollering at Kurt, trying to warn him; everyone else just stands still, waiting for bloodshed. I feel a ball of guilt roll in my stomach and I have no choice, but to throw myself in front of him. I run toward Santana, hoping either I or Mercedes' yelling will somehow protect the scared shitless boy, but the Latina's arm is already in position to do damage.

Suddenly, I see an unfamiliar look in Santana's eyes and I can't help but freeze when she does. She seems to have lost all sense of time and is staring off past everyone in the hall, only to lay her sight on a tall blonde, who looks more distraught than Kurt. I try to decipher this new emotion on Santana's face, but I can only describe it by comparing it to seeing someone witness a miracle right before their eyes. Santana drops her arm and runs out of the hall, back into the parking lot. _Holy Shit! _Santana Lopez has witnessed a miracle…Love. This tall blonde is Santana's miracle…and surprisingly she is also Kurt's and mine.

I pat a relieved Kurt on his back and make sure he is breathing again, before I run out into the parking lot, only to see the mystery blonde hot on Santana's trail.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

It bothers me that Quinn hasn't showed up for PE yet; this is the only class she _always _shows up for. At first I didn't understand why the pink-haired rebel even showed up daily to this class, when she hardly attended her other courses, except English Lit, which she seemed to only miss once a week. I always thought it was because she was an exceptional athlete, and deep down, no matter how many cigarettes she smoked, she cared about her health; I figured she took enough pride in her toned stomach and lean physique to not skip a workout, but after last night I knew the real reason…Quinn only showed up to P.E., religiously, because she wanted to see me. I smiled at this thought, but quickly frowned when I noticed the class was five minutes into our warm-ups and the pink-haired girl was still missing. I sighed, knowing that I had pushed the boundaries too far last night; I probably scared her away again or humiliated her with my teasing punishment.

I get the fact that Quinn has a reputation to uphold, her badass punk lifestyle is definitely something she revels in, but I exposed her for who she really is. I guess I like to think of myself as Quinn's weakness, but I also want to be her strength.

I try to focus on my stretches, trying to not fall over when I reach for my toes, yet I can't help but lose balance when I hear the gym door open and close. I throw my head up, almost cracking my neck in the process and let the relief spread across my face.

Her eyes turn dark when they meet mine and she looks as if she wants to yell out in a mix of yearning and anger. I can't break the connected stare, but I try hard to not pounce on her, as she walks up to the group and takes a spot right behind me. My nervous system feels as if it shut down and jumped into overdrive, at the same time. I feel every movement she makes, as her limbs push, pull, and swipe at the air against my back. I feel a tremble travel throughout my body, and I hear a low chuckle escape her lips as I desperately try to hold my one-footed pose. Finally, Coach Beiste decides we have stretched enough and allows us to use the equipment, however we wish. I immediately turn around to face Quinn, but she is gone, I look around the gym and see her already using the pull-up bar. She lifts her arms up, grips the metal, and pulls herself up so her chin is above the bar, then comes half way down and pulls herself up again, multiple times, never letting her feet touch the ground. I marvel at the sight, she is concentrating, yet she makes it look so effortless. I stare at her forearms and biceps as they tighten with each lift. _Darn! Why does she have to cut the sleeves off all her shirts! _I manage to stop staring long enough to move my feet toward her. She knows I'm coming, but she doesn't stop with her exercise.

I clear my throat, rather loudly, announcing my presence, but she merely closes her eyes to avoid seeing me.

I shake my head, "You asked for it…" I reach under the front of her shirt and give her a quick tickle on her stomach and laugh as she yelps and drops to the floor mat below.

"_Damnit, Rachel! _You can't keep doing that." she half shouts and half whispers. She stands up and brushes herself off. "What do you want? To torment me again? Well fuck that, I don't need a tease! God, did you ever think that it's not about sex with me? If that's what I wanted, to be quite honest, I would've had it by now. So if you think that I said all that stuff to you, last night, just to get you to touch me, well…then I guess you're not the one for me, after all, Rachel Berry…Now excuse me, I have to finish my workout." She walks over to the leg lift and clumsily readjusts the weight before using the machine. I stand still for what feels like minutes, but in reality it's only long enough for Quinn to realize I'm about to cry. I see her walking toward me again and she walks past me, discreetly grabbing my hand as she pulls me back to the locker room.

We are alone, straddling the bench between the lockers, looking at each other with hurt in our eyes. I have to say something, or she'll leave me again.

"Qu-"

"No, Rachel…Please…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. You're not a tease…I deserved what you did to me last night. I was being an asshole to you…and to Santana."

For some reason, I wince as she says her name, as if jealousy embodied the coldest of hands and slapped my face. "Qu-"

"I'm not finished, Rachel. I know I called you a tease, but to be honest, I kinda…uh…well, I kinda…liked it…a lot." _She looks like a puppy; the cutest puppy in the world._ Her head is down and her eyes are staring at her hands, as she fumbles with her fingers. _She is the most adorable puppy ever. _Her nervousness takes over and I can see her body tense. She quickly looks up at me, catches me smiling softly at her, and immediately looks back down, moving a hand to rub her neck, uncomfortably. _I want to grab this shy puppy and hug and kiss her forever. _

"You know, Quinn Fabray…you are definitely not what everyone thinks of you," I hold my smile as she looks up, a bit confused. "You are so much more than a badass with pink hair, a nicotine addiction, cut-up shirts, a dangerous smirk, and perfectly toned abs," I say with a poke to her stomach. She smiles a little and scoots closer to me, not realizing that she's innocently thrusting, in order to close the gap. I lick my lips and continue, "You may be all that, but you are also my little…puppy." This comparison is struggling to connect with Quinn's understanding, so I decide to further explain, "I mean that you are my loyal, lovable, shy, sensitive Quinn. I want nothing more, but to throw my arms around your neck," I match my words with action, "and kiss you."

Her body instantly quivers, but makes a quick recovery, as she lays me back against the bench we are straddling.

"Who said I was shy?" the dangerous smirk, I referred to seconds ago, flashes across her lips. She places one hand on my waist and uses the other to slide under my shirt and cup my breast. I gasp and squirm under her warm touch; and I close my eyes, letting her kiss my neck with such gentleness that I am swooning beneath her. "Rachel Berry,…" she whispers in one exasperated breath, "…I believe you have stolen my heart."

I'm slightly lightheaded and definitely too weak to respond. Her soft, yet heavy gaze is breathtaking; her smirk is no longer dangerous, but instead it serves as proof that Quinn Fabray is definitely a romantic. After a long pause, one in which I should have responded, I look into her hazel eyes and see that she is trying to read my thoughts. I want to somehow form a sentence, a word, or at this point, even a movement, but it seems that her sweet confession has rendered me both, speechless and motionless. She's beginning to look nervous again, and I can tell she's ready to get off me and make a run for it. Sure enough, she forces her body to retract from its position above me and before she can escape, I jump up and grab her right shoulder with both my hands and slam her, a little too hard, against the P.E. lockers.

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

I groan as my shoulder blades crash into the metal lockers, but my pain is quickly overshadowed by her soft lips on my neck. The sensation is welcomed as I tilt my head to the side, sacrificing more skin to be kissed, licked, sucked, nibbled, and bruised by the brunette's lips, tongue, and teeth. Her mouth sends a tingle down my spine, when she focuses on the spot just below my ear; and she smiles against my flesh when she feels my hands holding onto her waist for support, as I slide down the lockers, a bit.

She drags her tongue across my neck, along my jaw, and wiggles the tip against the backside of my other earlobe. I'm beside myself, as I can't silence the moan that traveled up my stomach to my throat and announced itself, by erupting from my lips.

Again, I feel and hear Rachel enjoying the reaction she is getting out of me, as her sexy giggle makes her lips vibrate on my ear and neck. I can't help but laugh, breathlessly, and move my hands up her shirt, rubbing her sides and lower back. She gasps, grabs my wrists and holds them against the lockers.

"Grr, Rach, please!" I shout, noticing how close I sound to whining.

"She pulls her face away from my neck and looks me dead in the eyes…

"Did you just _grr_ at me?"

I can't read the expression on her face or in her tone, so I decide to ignore her question and pull my hands from hers, but before I can continue my exploration of her body, she slaps my hands away from her ass.

"Answer me, Quinn Fabray!"

_Oh okay…she's angry. _I still I see no real threat, so I ignore the second round of slaps, which allows me to rest one palm on each cheek. I look at her premature reaction, as she probably expected me to roughly handle her ass with grubby paws, and smile innocently.

"Why so shocked, Berry?" I ask with a smirk.

She softens her angry glare and gives me a quick peck on my nose. "I thought you were going to attempt to roughly fondle my…_buttocks_;" she says with a shy breath, "…but I see that you have once again proven that you are nothing like your-" she stops herself.

I furrow my brows, "…like my what?"

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, but I thought that maybe you were a bit of a…gosh, how should I say this?…"

"A perv? Horndog?" I rudely suggest.

She tightly purses her lips, in shock, "I was going to say _player_, but I guess your suggestions would also suffice."

"Why the hell would you think that I was a player?" I ask, obviously offended, as I move my hands away from her ass.

She frowns, "I merely assumed that was the case because, well…to be quite frank, I know half the guys and girls, in this school, _sooo shamelessly_ gawk at you when you walk the halls, and the other half discreetly admire you from a distance. Also, I cannot help, but imagine you to be a bit sexually aggressive, considering you were with…_whatsherface._"

I don't know how to react when she unleashes this information on me, but I settle for being frustrated. "First off! How does other people's "gawking" have to do with my behavior? Second! I don't even pay attention to anyone in the hall, except you! Which brings me to number three: _Santana _is the past! I was with her and broke up with her before you even transferred here! And since we're being so "_frank_" the reason I broke it off is exactly the opposite of what you're accusing me of being…Sure I had my moments, when I was tempted, but I never allowed anything beyond simple make-out sessions, _obviously _because I have this stupid dick between my legs, which isn't supposed to be there! And with Santana constantly expecting me to give up the pussy she was expecting, I couldn't keep hiding from her horny ass, so I dumped her! Annnnd fourth-" I'm about to call her out on her own lack of control, when she does it herself by pressing me back against the lockers and kissing me hard. I'm still angry, so I half try to break away from her lips and half try to take command.

I growl into her mouth, wrap my arms around her thighs and lift her up, then turn so she feels the metal press into her back.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

A pitchy moan tears from between my lips, as I'm hoisted up against the lockers. I immediately wrap my legs around Quinn's waist and bury my hands in her sexy hair. My heart is beating extremely fast and I wonder if she can hear and/or feel it pound, while she burrows her face between my clothed breasts. The fabric of my gym shirt seems to pose as an enemy, so my sexy punk lets go of my legs, but uses her body to press hard against mine to still hold me up, before she uses both hands to grab the shirt collar and tears it down the middle, in a quick display of full body strength.

I can't contain how turned on I am, so I stop caressing her hair and fist it as I push her head against the exposed cleavage, just above my bra. Her mouth is eager, yet reluctant. It's almost as if, she is trying to decide if she should tear the bra off as well. Instead, I hear a soft whimper come from her lips, as her morals kick in, and she settles for sucking on my neck. I moan and smile, widely, excited that she found my sensitive pulse point, and happy that she's showing patience and understanding, by not stripping me completely bare. I'm really starting to love this romantic side of her. As she's starting to be more sensual, by gently massaging my ears, neck, and shoulders with soft kisses and nibbles, I know my pink-haired punk is starting to settle back down, so I decide to reward her. I lower my hands, away from her head, and lightly graze my fingertips down the back of her neck and quickly flutter them between her shoulder blades. Her back arches forward and a cute smile spreads on her face. I look into her hazel eyes and softly tickle both her shoulder blades; I can't help but fall in love. She laughs and buries her face against my chest, struggling to break away, but she doesn't want to just drop me, instead she wiggles around for a few seconds, before turning us back over, so she's back against the lockers.

"No fair!" She looks adorable, as she calls foul, and playfully taps my bottom with one of her hands, while she's still holding me up. I give her a kiss on her forehead as we finally begin to unwind our limbs. I unwrap my legs and slide my body down hers, we both moan, as my center brushes against her semi-erect penis.

"Sorry!" We say in unison, then we smile at each other before she looks down at her feet, rubs the back of her neck, and quietly asks, "Rachel, will you go on a pre-date with me?…I wanna spend more time with you and learn more things about you, so I'm not so nervous when I ask you out on a _date-date._"

I reach for the hand on her neck and hold it in mine, I move closer and lean into her, "Quinn Fabray…" I let my whisper linger in her ear, "…you are the cutest, strongest, sexiest, most romantic person I have ever met; and I admit that you have stolen my heart a long time ago, but I am proud to say that now…you simply earned it." Her smile reaches her eyes and I cannot help but match her happiness. "So of course I will go on a pre-date with you; which by the way I think is absolutely dorky and adorable," I answer. "I also think we can have our little pre-date during lunch, after English Lit, and before Glee. I hope you didn't forget about your Shakespeare presentation and your comeback solo," I say with a little authority in my voice.

She looks surprised, but tries to play it off. "Oh yeah…I uh, I didn't forget." she says with a little nervousness.

I can't help but give her a kiss on the cheek, before I grab my regular school clothes and skip to the bathroom to change, leaving her more excited about our _pre-date_ than her penis was a few minutes ago.


	8. Chapter 8: Hi! I'm Brittany S Pierce!

***As you may have already guessed, by the chapter title, this is Brittany's official introduction (YAY!). Some other important stuff happens, but I admit this was one of my shorter chapters, nevertheless it was one of my favorites to write :) **

**Also…**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**PART 8: Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce!**

_**(Santana's POV)**_

I have to remember to thank Coach Sylvester for the hundreds of laps she makes me and the Cheerios run, every week. If it wasn't for the brutal practices my legs would've crapped out by now, still I'm surprised this blonde hasn't lost any distance behind me. Shit, now that I look over my shoulder, she's actually closing the gap. Fuck! What does she want? Damn, her long, _slender, tight, smooth, sexy _legs! I curse under my breath again and can't help but turn my head around to get another glimpse of her fuckable limbs. Just as I let my eyes fall on them, I trip over my own feet and fall flat on my face, eating the grass on the football field. It's not even three freaking seconds, before I feel myself being lifted off the ground and wrapped in a tight embrace.

My instinct is to push _anyone and everyone_ who even dares to touch me…_unless it's for sexy-times_…but once my freshly scrubbed face is pressed into the tall blonde's shoulder, my urge to kick ass is crippled. After what feels like a lifetime of her hands rubbing my back and her hushes calming my adrenaline, she lets me go and looks directly into my eyes, with the most contagious smile I've ever seen.

"You run really fast! Like Speedy Gonzales! Except he's a mouse and you're not!"

I stare at the blonde and wonder if she's trying to insult me, but I don't see a single streak of mean in her eye.

She continues, "Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce! I want to be your friend, but first tell me why you were about to punch the boy who looks like one of those fancy dolls old ladies decorate their living rooms with."

I breathe, deeply, a few times and try to understand the weird feeling that's choking me. Why haven't I beat the crap out of this girl? I mean, shit, she distracted me from going all Lima Heights on fruit loop, chased me all the way out to the football field, and made me trip and fall on my face…_thennnn _has the nerve to hug me like I need some sort of sympathy. Santana freaking Lopez does not need sympathy.

I quickly look around and see that no one followed us out here, and I feel like a weight is lifted off me and I let a tear fall from my eye.

"Don't cry!" her long arms squeeze me again and the weird feeling only intensifies. Without realizing it, my arms return the hug and I close my eyes, letting the peculiar girl soothe me.

"Why are you doing this?" I manage to blurt out through my quivering lips.

"Doing what?"

"Being so nice to me…I don't even know who you are." I say while wiping my tears.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce, remember?" she tilts her head and makes a cute confused face, wondering why I told her I didn't know her, when she clearly introduced herself a minute ago.

"I know, but why did you follow me out here? You looked scared of me in the hall."

"Grammy always told me to be nice to everyone, especially people who look like they need a hug," she never lets her eyes leave mine, as she smiles at me with nothing but sweetness beaming from her face.

"Well…thank you…and tell Grammy I said thank you too."

She hugs me again before holding my hand and leading me back toward the school, using the time to tell me more about Speedy Gonzales and her cat Lord Tubbington. For some reason, I can't get myself to pull my hand away or to let my thoughts drift as she continues on about Tubbington's special fondue diet. There is something very strange about this girl, but I have to admit I am more than intrigued.

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

Once I hear the applause from the class, I quickly walk back to my desk, in front of Rachel's, and slide in my seat.

"See, that wasn't so _hard_, was it?"

I feel my cock twitch when she leans over and whispers _hard_ behind my ear. I blush and try to focus on whatever new assignment Ms. Holiday is explaining. I feel my body relax when her breath leaves my ear, but I jump a little in my chair when I see the tall blonde walk into the classroom, waving at everyone as she hands Ms. Holiday a note.

"Well, class, looks like we got a new kid! What's your name?"

"Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce, but you can call me Brittany or Britt!"

The class seems taken aback by the girl's excitement and I can't help but smile along with her.

"Alrighty then, Brittany, go ahead and take a seat," Holiday says, as she pats her head.

The blonde smiles and skips to the empty seat next to mine and quickly turns to me and says, "You make me hungry."

I stare blankly at her for a few seconds then glance back at Rachel, who simply shrugs her shoulders. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"Your hair is pink! Like cotton candy! I like cotton candy!" she exclaims, while rubbing her stomach.

Rachel and I both smile at her, smitten by her forwardness. The rest of English Lit. class flew by, as my head's filled with thoughts of Rachel and I's lunch pre-date and the oddness of the new girl.

I'm about to ask her if she ever caught up with Santana, after this morning's incident, but as soon as the lunch bell rings, she gets up, waves goodbye to Rachel and I before skipping out into the busy halls. I don't get a chance to think twice about it because the sexy brunette behind me taps my shoulder and winks before leading the way to a more private location.

When she leads me outside, to the parking lot, I smirk, "You wanna ditch this place, Berry?"

"No, I'm not a rebel like you! I merely prefer we sit in your car, as we further discuss our interests with one another," she says with a seductive smile. I need no further instruction, as I open the passenger door for her and close it when she sits comfortably in my car. Once I'm in the driver's seat I feel like I have a little more control and decide to lead the conversation.

"So, Rachel…Twenty-one questions! Number one: What's your favorite color?"

"Blue!" We both shout, causing the small brunette to look a little shocked.

"How did you know my favorite color is blue?"

"Eh, I notice you have an extra pep in your step when you wear anything blue," I say with a shrug and a smile.

She bites her bottom lip, "Actually, I think I have a new favorite color…hazel"

I smirk a little and let her swallow me, as she gazes softly into my eyes.

She senses the intensity and breaks the connection, "Okay, my turn! What's your favorite color?"

"Red, because it's intense," my eyes widen a little when I answer, emphasizing the power of the color.

"I figured. I always see you with those red Converse shoes, regardless of what else you're wearing."

"Are you implying that I don't match?" I ask, playfully acting as if I'm offended.

"_Maybe_, but I find it…unique, what with your cut-up shirts, nicely cuffed pants, and of course your red hi-top sneakers. You have a signature style, Quinn. One I'm quite fond of."

I take the compliment with a smirk, "Ooo! I got one!…What's your favorite animal sweater?"

"Owl!" Our voices wrap together in unison, once more. Rachel looks at me waiting for me to explain how I read her mind.

"I guessed. It's actually my favorite to see you wear because the browns and tans bring out your eyes…Geez! I didn't mean for that to sound so corny and lame!" I say before burying my face in my hands out of embarrassment.

"It's not lame, it's sweet," she pulls my hands away from my face and holds them.

I smirk, "You were wearing that sweater when you caught me staring at you in the hall, for the first time…you know, the day you wrote "_Can you believe it! Quinn was actually staring at me!" _" I tease.

Laughter shakes my body, as the drama queen attacks me, "Do not quote my diary, Quinn Fabray!" she scolds as her fingers do the punishing.

"Okay! Okay!" I shout between tickles. She stops her assault and looks at me with daring eyes.

"That was so worth it," I admit, with my smirk on full display.

She playfully smacks my shoulder, "Jerk."

The rest of lunch was spent finishing up our game of questions, which covered the basics: food, music, movies, books, hobbies, childhood memories, etc. When lunch ends we walk together to Glee. I suddenly feel nervous, as I remember that I promised Rachel I would sing a solo; and to be honest I hadn't given it much thought. My mind's pretty busy preparing me for whatever hell Santana will bring down upon Kurt and I, and whoever else decides to get in her way. As Rachel and I walk in the choir room, more than half the club is already there, including Santana.

I quickly walk to my seat in the back and Rachel takes the one beside me. I feel eyes on us and I look around, Kurt and Mercedes immediately turn back and continue their gossip, Mike and Tina smile and return to their flirting, and Puck gives me a thumbs up, while mouthing "niiiiice!" I smirk and roll my eyes at him.

Then I turn to Santana, who is looking, but doesn't say or do anything, she just has a blank face and I can't help but be concerned. I'm about to get up and go talk to her when a booming voice shouts loudly…

"What are you doing hanging out with…_her_?" Finn is clearly directing his question at Rachel.

"Finn, I'm not in the moo-" the brunette half responds, before getting interrupted by the angry giant.

"I saw you in her car during lunch! I'm surprised your body isn't in the back of her trunk!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Finn," she snaps back. "I don't even see how my business is any of yours!"

"Your business is my business! You're my gir-"

"She's not your girlfriend, Fincompetent, so back off," I say with a growl.

"She's my ex-girlfriend and that means I still have a say in her safety; and you are definitely not the person Rachel should be around! Who knows what you'll do to her!"

"Rachel's fully capable of taking care of herself. She doesn't need someone to tell her what she can and can't do," I say, losing my patience.

"Oh please! She obviously doesn't get that you're a lezbo! You'll probably try to rape her!"

A rush of anger rises inside me and I shoot out of my seat and before I know it, Finn is on the floor, holding his nose and Puck and Santana are holding me back. I slip through Puck's arms and before the Latina can stop me I kick Finn right in his balls.

"QUINN!" Mr. Schue's voice brings me to a stop, as I'm about to lean down and punch his face in.

I look up and see everyone watching with dropped jaws, except Rachel who is hiding behind Kurt, obviously distressed by the scene. Before anyone can say or do anything else, I bolt out of the room, leaving everyone behind.


	9. Chapter 9: She's Good For You

**PART 9: She's Good For You…**

***Another short chapter, but hey, I'm making it up to you all, by posting back-to-back-to-back chapters in one day! (Yes, that's three chapters lol) :) **

**Soooo, without further ado….The love triangle is addressed. **

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

I want to run after her; I know I should, but I can't because it's best to stay and defend her actions against Mr. Schue's assumptions; plus, I think she rather be alone to calm down.

"What happened here?" the teacher's voice is the first to break the silence.

"Quinn was just defen-" I begin, but get deadpanned.

"_QUINN happened! _That lezbo took a cheap shot to my nose! Then kicked my balls because she wishes she had some!" the bloody boy shouts.

I want to laugh in the boy's face…If only he knew _exactly_ what Quinn has hidden in her pants…_If only he knew_…

"Please! She got you fair and square, Finn! You even saw her coming and you still didn't do anything!" Puck recalls and laughs loudly, along with the rest of the club, excluding Santana, who I finally realize is gone.

"Shut the fuck up, Puck!" snaps Finn, while getting up.

"Why don't you make me, pussy!" Puck challenges, as he roughly shoves Finn.

"Whoa, whoa! Knock it off!" Mr. Schue yells before squeezing himself between the angry boys. "Why did Quinn punch you, Finn?"

"Because she's a dyke and is jealous of me and Rachel!" he spits, completely unaware of how ignorant and pathetic he sounds.

"Don't make a bigger ass of yourself, Finn," interrupts Kurt, before Mr. Schue can scold him for using the derogatory term. "You showed no class or respect when you approached Quinn, who was just trying to stand up for Rachel. I'm disappointed in you; your words seep of homophobia; and as your openly gay step brother I can't begin to explain how ashamed I am."

The class fell silent, clearly hearing the hurt in Kurt's voice.

"Is that true, Rachel? Quinn was defending you?" asks Mr. Schue.

I suddenly feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for an answer. "Yes. Finn walked in ready for confrontation because he was upset about the fact that Quinn and I are becoming friends. All she did was tell Finn that he has no right to control me, in any way. She was actually being quite civil about the whole issue, despite the judgment he was passing on her, until Finn made highly inappropriate and disrespectful comments about Quinn and her sexuality. Though, I do not condone violence, I can see how she may have felt the need to be rash and…well, beat the…_crap_…out of him."

Mr. Schue's eyes pass over the class, getting confirmation of my story, as everyone nods in agreement. "Finn, I need you to leave and go to Figgins'; I'll be there shortly."

"But Mr. Sch-" the tall boy whines.

"Go, Finn!" the teacher says, harsher than he intended. Finn turns red from either embarrassment or anger, or maybe both, and kicks over a chair, before stomping out of the choir room to Figgins'.

"If Quinn comes back, tell her to stay here until I'm done with Finn, understand?" he orders to the rest of us. "Until then, discuss potential songs for Sectionals."

Once Mr. Schue steps out, everyone bursts into gossip mode. Kurt and Mercedes give me a look, as if to say _"You got yourself a badass girlfriend." _I smile softly at Kurt, silently thanking him for being such a good friend. My attention is suddenly broken when Puck playfully smacks my back.

"She's pretty badass, huh?" he states, with a wink. "Once she's on your side, she's got your back, no matter what. And if you ask me, Finn's lucky Mr. Schue walked in because I don't think me or Santana could've stopped her."

"_Shit, Santana!_" I shout, as I bolt out of the room.

_**(Santana's POV)**_

"Quinn! Quinn, stop!" I'm screaming her name out as loud as I can, so I know she hears me. She's always so damn stubborn. Thank, God, she's so riled up that she's having trouble unlocking her car door.

I catch up to her and turn her around, before slamming her against the side of her car.

"Back off, Santana! I'm not playing with you!" she growls, as she clenches my Cherrios top, before shoving me away.

I shove her back and grab her by her wrists, "And I'm not playing with you either, so calm the fuck down!"

Her breathing is still spazzy and she still looks all kinds of pissed, but at least she stopped yelling. "What do you want?"

"I know you're fucking pissed, alright. You have every right to be; Finn is a dumb-"

"Finn? Finn is a deadman! He doesn't know when to shut his fucking face! I'll do it again! I'll beat his ass the next time he even mentions my name, let alone if he tries to tell Rachel what to do! Wait…where is she?"

Quinn is obviously too hyped up to think straight. "Calm down, before someone hears you shouting like a crazy bitch, okay? You're lucky Mr. Schue isn't out here looking for your ass."

"Where's Rachel?" she asks, quietly, almost in a whisper. Her eyes are worried and her body starts to visibly shake.

"I don't know, Quinny…She's probably still in the choir room with everyone else."

I can see the hurt in her eyes, but she pulls it back deep inside her, as she shakes her head, unknowingly. "She doesn't want to be around me. I saw her before I ran out, she couldn't even look at me…" her pink head drops, as she speaks. "Whatever. I don't need her; and she sure as hell doesn't need me."

I look at the bitter girl in front of me and gently lift her head up, by her chin. "I know I've been a pain in your ass, Quinny. I'm sorry about all the crazy shit I did, and as much as I can't stand the dwarf, I admit that…she's good for you." I smile when her eyes widen and her angry expression twists in confusion. "And as much as you like to think that you're a total badass, the truth is…you're not…Okay, maybe a little."

"Pfft! I'm more than a little!" she growls with a smirk.

"Fine! You're like mostly badass, but you're also really…_romantic_…in an unexpected way." I say with a blush covering my face. She thanks me with her trademark smirk. "But if Kebler doesn't see that then it's her loss. I mean, shit, you just signed yourself up for suspension, _at least_. You didn't have to defend her, Q."

"I wanted to; I also did it for myself, though. I just couldn't control myself! He actually thought that I would hurt her, Santana! I would never do that!"

"He also called you a lezbo…"

"I don't care about that! I'm comfortable with my sexuality; I'm not threatened by ignorance. It's just…I can't even think about anyone hurting her, let alone myself. I wouldn't ever…" I can see her struggle with the word Finn used, _rape_. "…I wouldn't ever try to force her into anything."

"I know, Quinny."

"I just need her to know that. I know I looked like a maniac in there, so I don't blame her for not following me out here, but…I wish she did. I mean, she rather be inside, probably feeling sorry for that idiot, or waiting for me to calm down so she can tell me she doesn't want anything to do with me." Her eyes start to gloss over with tears, "Where is she, Santana?"

I'm about to lean in and hug her because, honestly, even though I'm still kind of pissed at her for the whole calling me Rachel thing, I hate to see her so upset, but I stop when a voice comes from around the corner of the parking lot.

"I'm right here, Quinn…"

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

Her voice pulls me in; I can finally feel my body relax. I know she's staring at me, but I can't look at her, at least not yet. My eyes are shut, as I let each one of her words trace along my skin, feeling every single nerve underneath, before taking her in completely. I slowly open my eyes and look directly into hers.

"Don't be upset. I only stayed because I wanted to make sure your side of the story was told to Mr. Schue. As soon as it was all explained, I left to come find you."

She gives me a trustworthy expression, but it soon falters when she glares at Santana.

"What you looking at, Berry?" the Cheerio asks, with an edge in her tone.

Instead of answering, Rachel steps closer to me, grabbing my attention, and says, "I only came out here to see if you're okay." Then she hooks her arm in mine and scowls at Santana, "I also came out here to make sure Quinn doesn't have to fight another person, who can't take a hint."

"How about you take my foot up your ass, Leprechaun? I have a theory that if I kick you hard enough, you'd shit Lucky Charms for a week," she threatens with a grin.

I feel Rachel tighten her hold on me, "That's enough! Rachel, nothing is going on between Santana and I...especially not after this morning."

They both look at me with confused faces.

"I saw you staring at Brittany…you know, that tall blonde girl in the hall," I remind the Latina. Her complexion reddens and she tries to not appear as if she's been put on the spot.

"You didn't see anything, Q, so just mind your business, before I make sure you and hobbit, over here…" she throws a nod at Rachel, "…_accidently _fall in a ditch."

I smirk at her and she hardens her stare…I knew it! Santana is completely wound up about this Brittany chick. I don't get a chance to tease her about it because she interrupts…

"So stay out of my way and I'll stay out of both of yours, got it?" she orders, as she turns and starts to walk away. She stops before rounding the corner, and turns to look at Rachel, "It's good to know that you got some spark in you, pipsqueak. You're gonna need it if you wanna keep up with Quinny's sex-drive…_trust me, I would know_." she says with a mischievous wink then disappears around the school building.

Rachel shoots her head up at me, with an angry pout.

"She's kidding!" I squeak as my voice cracks because I'm completely thrown off by Santana's comment.

"Ugh, she better be!" she grunts, as she pulls me closer. I can't help, but smirk at Rachel's possessiveness and at the fact that Santana has seemed to back off now that she's become interested in the new girl. This peace of mind only lasts a few seconds because Rachel reminds me that _we_ should head back inside and deal with the whole Finn ordeal. _Grrrr, stupid Finn._


	10. Chapter 10: You're Going Down, Quinn!

***More of the QUICK (Puck and Quinn) bromance, more Faberry goodness, and some Brittana hope! :)**

**PART 10: You're Going Down, Quinn!...**

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

School couldn't end fast enough; as soon as the bell rings, I run out of the building and into the parking lot, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. She's leaning against her car, engaging in some animated conversation with Puck. I roll my eyes and smile at the scene; they look like two troublemakers plotting a scheme, but I admit they are cute together. I skip toward them and almost trip when she licks her lips, as she sees me heading over.

She rushes to my side, wraps an arm around my shoulders and chuckles, "Careful, Rach. What; are you trying to chew gum and walk at the same time, again?" Her smirk adds to the teasing; and she laughs and slightly folds over as I lightly scratch at her ribs.

"Don't be a jerk!" I scold, and smile as we reach her car and Puck.

"Sup, Berry? You gonna hang with me and Q, tonight?" the Mohawk boy asks.

"I would love to, but I still haven't been properly invited or informed about the actually plans for tonight," I answer, while giving Quinn a pouty look.

"I don't know, Rach…It's pretty hardcore; I'm not sure you'd be able to handle it," she replies.

"Yeah, Berry. I mean, shit's about to get real, am I right, Q?" Puck adds with a loud laugh and hi-fives an equally excited Quinn.

"He's right, Rach…I think it's too dangerous for you. We can all get dinner, but I'll drop you off at your house before Puck and I go out."

"No!" I shout, while stomping my foot, "It's almost been a week since you got suspended and I hardly see you, except for when you pick me up and drop me off between school and home, which I think is really sweet and I highly appreciate it, but I want to spend more time with you, Quinn Fabray! If that means I have to force myself into your social life then I'll gladly do so!" I push past the two of them and hop into the passenger's seat of her car, before folding my arms across my chest.

"You're such a brat," they both say, at the same time. "JINX!" they yell and smack each other's arms, before the two of them laugh and try to out-jinx each other, again. I clear my throat, obnoxiously, and I hear Quinn sigh.

"Okay, Rach, you can come with us tonight, but once we get there, we're not leaving until Puck and I are ready…regardless of whether or not you want to go home, got it?" she says, as she buckles my seatbelt before her and Puck jump in the car.

"Yes, ma'am!" I answer and salute her, with a big, toothy smile on my face.

She rolls her eyes and starts the car, revving the engine for dramatic effect and riling up Puck.

"Alright! Let's get out of this dump! First stop: Jack's Diner, their burgers are made of Grade-A badass beef! Then it's off to the junkyard!" he shouts, as he drums his fists against the back of my seat.

"Wait!...What junkyard?" I squeal, just as a smirking Quinn presses on the gas and speeds out of the school parking lot.

_**(Santana's POV)**_

It's been a week since I first saw her in the hall and I already found myself completely drawn to the girl. I walked with her to each one of her classes and sat with her at lunch; and as soon as school ends, I rush out of Chemistry class to meet her at her locker, so I can walk her home. Needless to say, Brittany has quickly become the highlight of my daily routine and today is no different. We are already two blocks away from the school when I see Quinny's car fly past us, before it quickly pulls over to the side of the road and reverses toward us.

"Ooo what a pretty car!" Brittany says as she rushes over and slides her hand across the side, "It's so sparkly…like unicorn wings!"

"Thanks, Britt," the pink-haired girl says with a smile, while getting out of the car and looking over at me, "You guys wanna lift?"

"Say yes!" shouts Puck as he sticks his head out the backseat window. "Better yet, you two hotties should come with us!"

I look over at Quinny, who is quietly talking to whoever is in the passenger's seat.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" exclaims a hyper Brittany.

"Holdup, where exactly are you guys going? And who are you hiding in the front seat, _Quinny_?" I scoff when I see Berry pop her head out of the car. "As much as we'd like to join you two," I say, glancing at Quinny and Puck, "I'm afraid Brittany and I are allergic to the four-leaf clovers, I'm sure the little leprechaun has stashed up her ass."

I laugh when Puck shouts "Burn!" and when Quinny shoots me a pissed look and I mentally pat myself on the back when Berry's middle finger makes its way out the window, before she ducks back inside the car.

"Santana, be nice," Brittany says, as she lightly touches my hand. "I think Rachel is cute; I always want to pick her up and squeeze her then put her in my pocket for good luck!"

We all laugh, including Berry.

"Alright, alright, we'll tag along, seeing as we have a tension reliever," I say while wrapping my arm around Brittany's waist.

"SWEET! We're gonna go to Jack's Diner, then head to the junkyard," exclaims Puck.

"What's at the junkyard? Are you going shopping again, Puck?" I ask with a bitchy grin.

"Burn!" Quinny and Berry shout and laugh.

"HA HA HA, very funny…No, I'm not going shopping, _Satan_…I'm actually gonna visit your mom, she's been dying to get _filthy_ with me," he spits back with a wink.

The two girls at the front of the car laugh hysterically, as Puck yelps and pulls his head back in, barely missing my fist.

"I wanna meet your mommy, too, Santana!" Brittany says, as she bounces on her toes with giddiness.

"Maybe another day, B," I say, letting her sweet cluelessness calm me down. She frowns, but I rub her hand and smile at her, "I promise you can meet her very soon."

The blonde grins, happily and kisses my cheek before jumping into the backseat. I follow suit and reach over Brittany's lap and punch Puck's kneecap. We all laugh, as he rubs his leg and we speed off, down the road.

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

"This is it, this is it!" he shouts as he points out the window at the neon "Jack's Diner" sign, which is flickering in the dusky afternoon light.

I pull into the dirt parking lot and hop out, stretching and rubbing my growling stomach.

"I'm freakin' starving, but the drive is so worth it!" I nearly shout as I can already smell the burgers on the grill.

"It better be, Quinny! We were on the road for almost an hour!" groans a hungry, grumpy Santana.

"I liked the drive…I got to nap!" exhales a refreshed Brittany. "Mmmm! It smells so yummy!"

"How'd you even hear about this place, anyway, Quinn?" Rachel asks.

"Russell brought me here a few times, when he let me tag along with him on his weekend business trips. Now, I only come here with Puck to get energized before we go to the yard."

"Ughh what's at the junkyard?" the small brunette asks, pleadingly, while holding onto my arm.

"You'll have to wait and see," I say, with a flick to her nose.

"Yeah, Frodo, calm your tits," Santana snaps, grinning at the shocked diva.

"How about you all calm the fuck down; and we go inside and get our grub on?" Puck suggests, losing his patience. We all nod and walk inside.

No matter how many times I enter this diner, I am never prepared for the "home, sweet home" feeling that washes over me. When I say "home, sweet home" I don't mean my home…I mean, a happy, loving, comfortable home. I let the atmosphere and delicious smells pull into the large corner booth that the waitress leads us to, before handing us all menus and glasses of water.

Puck is at one end of the half-circle booth, then me, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana, who is on the other end. I turn to look at Puck, who is already grinning at me; we put our menus down, accepting each other's challenge.

"You're going down, Quinn!" Puck sneers.

"That's what _I _said," Santana hisses and winks suggestively at me.

Rachel immediately sprays out the water she had been drinking, while Puck erupts into laughter, slamming his hands down on the table.

Brittany looks confused, "Why did Santana tell you to go down, Quinn?"

My eyes widen and I look at Puck, hoping he'd change the subject, but he holds his hands up, in a surrendering motion, and keeps laughing. I glance at Rachel, who is cleaning up the water she spit out. _Great, she looks pissed. _I gotta tell Santana to knock it off with the inappropriate comments. I shake my head clear when Brittany asks again.

"Uh…Santana was just trying to be funny, Britt, that's all."

"Oh…I don't get it," the blonde says with a frown.

Santana leans into her ear and whispers something to her, causing Brittany's eyes to widen. "Oh my gosh! So did you go down, Quinn?" she asks, oblivious to her prying.

"Wha-…I uhh…"

"AHHAHAHA!" Puck bursts into a new laughing fit.

"Yeah, Quinn Fabray…did you go down?" Rachel blurts, clearly testing me, as she stares at me with an angry look in her eyes.

I open my mouth, but I'm at a loss for words; Rachel's glare is somehow choking me.

"Excuse us, Puck," the girl says, while pushing me against Puck, who is forced to stand up and let Rachel and I out of the booth.

She drags me to the empty restroom, by my shirt, and shoves me into the closest stall. "Did you go down on Santana?" she asks, her voice stripped of all patience.

"I don't ..uhh. Ahhh!" I yelp as her hand squeezes my balls…hard. "Yesss! Yes! Only one time! Let me go!" She does just that and stomps out of the restroom. I slump down a little and hold my crotch.

"_Damn it!" _I shout and slam my fist against the stall door.

"Are you okay?" a voice interrupts my privacy. I turn and see the blonde looking at me.

"Yeah, Britt, I'm okay." I answer.

"I think Rachel is mad at you."

"I think so, too."

"Can I ask you a question, but you can't tell Santana, okay?"

"Sure, Britt," I say, discreetly trying to not look like I'm holding my crotch, in pain.

"Are you and Santana girlfriend and girlfriend, or are you girlfriend and girlfriend with Rachel?"

"Uh…I'm not girlfriend and girlfriend with anyone, Britt."

"Then why did Santana say you went down on her? And why does Rachel get mad when you talk to Santana? And why do you always stare at Rachel like you want to kiss her all the time?"

All of her questions hit me like a bag of bricks, to my stomach. I feel nauseous…I need to throw up, but it's impossible with such an empty stomach, so I suck it up. "Britt, Santana and I used to be girlfriend and girlfriend a long time ago, but we aren't anymore. Now, I like Rachel and I think she might like me too, that's why she gets mad when Santana says stuff like that."

"You're lying, Quinn…" the blonde states, matter-of-factly, "…you don't like Rachel."

"Britt, I'm pretty sure that I do…I _know_ I like Rachel."

"No, you don't. Stop lying, Quinn," she responds with certainty.

"Britt, look I know what I'm talkin-"

"You love Rachel, Quinn, so when you say you only like her, that means you are lying, and lying is bad."

I remain silent for a few seconds, not knowing how to react to what I just heard. "Uhh…okay…" are the only words I manage to form.

"I like Santana, but I think she likes you, Quinn…but you love Rachel, and Rachel is just mad," she says with a frown.

"No, that's not true, Britt. Santana doesn't like me; don't tell her I told you this, okay, but I know one-hundred percent, that she likes you. She only says things about me because she wants to get Rachel mad. You don't have to worry about anything; I promise that one day, very soon, Santana will be girlfriend and girlfriend with you." I give her an honest smile, hoping it will reassure the saddened girl. It works.

"Okay!" she says with a big grin and hugs me tightly. "I hope Rachel stops being mad at you."

"I hope so too, Britt…I _really_ do," I grunt as we walk back to the booth.


	11. I Don't Like Being Lied To My Face

***I hope people aren't too mad about Santana's bitchiness, but she makes it all the more interesting :p **

**Oh, I also liked writing this chapter; dramatics and rants are my favorite! Hope you like!**

**PART 11: I Don't Like Being Lied To My Face…**

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

I swear, if she even says a word! If she even looks! My hard walk back to the table causes Puck to jump out of his seat, in fear, allowing me to slide into the booth, completely avoiding eye contact with the girl I want so bad to tear apart.

"Where's Q?…Did you kill her?" the boy asks, half jokingly and half serious.

I glare at him and he quickly tightens his lips and stares at the table.

Minutes pass, silently, and I begin to wonder if Quinn is passed out in the bathroom; I mean, I did kind of death-griped her testicles; maybe she was knocked unconscious by the pain I inflicted on her. Oh god! I need to check on her!...No! No, she's fine, she's tough, plus Brittany is in there; the blonde would have already come out if anything was wrong, right? I mean, I know she is a little ditzy, but I have to give her the benefit of the doubt because I refuse to be all "poor baby" over Quinn when she is on punishment.

_Ughh!_ I cannot believe that Quinn lied to me…right to my face! I clearly remember her telling me that the most she has done with anyone was just have intense make-out sessions. She is soooo on punishment.

I notice my hands are fisted on the table, and I feel _her_ eyes on me and I clench my jaw, trying with all my strength and class to not unleash the mounting anger inside me.

"Alright,_ fuck_!…I'm sorry, Berry. Now, quit acting like a bratty three year old."

"Do not!" I shout, stopping myself from raising Hell "…_Do not_…start with me, Santana, because I know for a fact that you are certainly not sorry. It's clear you enjoy making me feel as angry and insecure as possible; not to mention you get your jollies off by shamelessly flirting with my…with Quinn, to the point where she is incredibly uncomfortable, so please spare me your fake apologies because I don't like being lied to my face." I end my rant by shooting a cold glare at the Latina, who looks as if she is ready to kick my ass, but the tension is lifted, as our eyes dart up at the two girls approaching the table.

Brittany slowly slides her body across Santana's lap, as she makes her way back to her previous position, between us, and I notice the Latina stiffen at the brief contact. Quinn is left standing next to a sitting Puck, who is trying to read the pink-haired girl's mind, but she seems to be unable to decide what to do. She's probably wondering if she should just have Puck scoot over so he is sitting between her and I, or if she should ask him to stand up and risk being next to me. I am almost offended by the time she is taking , weighing her options, but I also feel a tiny bit of guilt; I can't blame Quinn for hesitating because even I admit that I was a little scary in my reaction.

I catch her staring at me, but she quickly looks back down and telepathically tells Puck to slide over, so she can sit at the end of the booth…away from me.

There are a few seconds of awkward silence before our waitress arrives with food. I crinkle my brow, as she places the plates on the table; I don't recall ordering my meal.

"Oh, I ordered for you and Q when you guys left," Puck says, while sliding a plate of what looks like a vegan burger and side salad. I stare at it blankly.

"Hey, if you don't like it, blame Q, she's the one that told me you were into that tofu, soy junk," he says pointing at Quinn, who punches Puck's arm, for throwing her under the bus, then visibly gulps as she notices me looking at her.

"Calm down, Q, save that energy for the yard; anyway I ordered us the infamous Jack's Hill burger! And like I said before, Q, you're going-" he stops himself before Quinn can smack him again, "…to lose…" he finishes with a laugh, as he sees us all shooting him dirty looks. "Ease up, will ya! Tonight is gonna be crazy, starting with me and Q scarfing down these big ass burgers!" he says, nudging Quinn, who smirks and eyes her plate, taking in the sight of the gigantic pile, or rather hill, of beef, bacon, and cheese that is sandwiched between a bun.

"That is horrific!" I exclaim. "You are not going to eat that, Quinn Fabray! Do you have any idea how much those two animals, laying before you, suffered, just so you can have a eating contest?"

The punk girl rolls her eyes, before smirking at Puck, as she wraps both hands around the murder burger.

"Quinn, if you take a bite out of the burger, you will regret it," I threaten.

"What are you gonna do, Berry? Sing her to death as punishment?" scoffs Santana.

Everyone snickers, except me…and surprisingly Quinn, "Shut up, Santana," growls the protective pink-haired girl, before moving her eyes back to her plate, unconsciously licking her lips.

"C'mon Q, ignore the ladies and let's do this already! Whoever finishes last has to go first at the yard, you down or what?" an annoyed Puck asks. Quinn nods and lifts the burger to her lips, mirroring the boy, as they count down from three.

"3…"

"Quinn!" I shout.

"2…"

"I mean it!"

"…1!"

"Hmmph!" I don't even bother looking at her, as she takes bite after bite out of the disgusting sandwich in her hands. I glance up at Santana and Brittany; the blonde is cheering the eaters on, while stuffing her own face with a turkey club and the Latina is grinning at me, as if she is enjoying the look of anger and disappointment I have on my face. I narrow my eyes at her, in return and she shrugs and eats her chicken burger

with a bitchy smile.

When Quinn swallows the last of her burger and slams her open palms down on the table, announcing her victory, I can't help but smile at the triumphant girl; but she doesn't notice because she is too busy taunting a defeated Puck.

"In your face, Puckerman!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll let you gloat, since this is the first time you ever beat me," he says half bitterly and half mockingly.

"HA! But I allllways beat you at the yard, remember?" she exclaims while nudging him, until they playfully start wrestling with each other at the table.

"Look, I admit that watching you two manhandle each other is kinda getting me hot, but c'mon let's get out of here. I wanna see what you _idiots_ have planned at the yard," grumbles Santana.

"Alright, let's get going. It's already dark outside so it'll be even more badass!" Puck says, while gently pushing Quinn out of the booth, in excitement.

As we all head out of the diner, I grab Quinn's hand, letting the others pass us. She turns and looks at me, confusion plastered on her face.

"What?" she asks dully.

"I just thought that I should let you know that you are on punishment, which means that I will not engage in any intimate activities with you, including: hand-holding…" I let go of her hand, "…hugging, kissing, rubbing, sucking, licking, nibbling, or anything remotely similar to touching. I will also cease the text messaging and phone calls, along with ignoring yours if you should attempt to contact me. Punishment also involves you not giving me rides to or from school or anywhere else, which will begin tomorrow, being that I do not want to be left stranded out here. I will also not allow you to walk with me between classes or sit with me during our shared classes, or spend your lunch time with me; this part of your punishment will begin when you return to school in a few days. More importantly, I want to inform you that as soon as we walk out of this diner, I will be giving you the silent treatment and I will purposely avoid your presence; and also, aside from sitting in the passenger's seat of your car for the remainder of tonight, I will keep as much distance from you as possible, got it?"

**(**_**Quinn's POV)**_

_What the fuck? _I open my mouth to speak, but my head is still trying to comprehend everything she just said, thus words fail me. She looks at me with those "I'm dead serious" eyes and I can't keep myself from frowning under their stare.

"I hope you understand why you are on punishment, Quinn Fabray," she asks me more than tells me.

I slowly nod my head once, before I let it drop completely.

"Okay then…" she says and walks out of the diner, with her arms crossed and with a straight face. I watch her get into the car and I see Puck stick half his body out of the window, motioning me to get my ass over there. I sigh and make my way toward the rest of them.

"Goddamn, Quinny, you look like shit," Santana informs me.

"Thanks…" I say sarcastically, while driving off toward the junkyard.

***Next chapter will bring us to the junkyard, where some more drama and twists happen. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed…review and critique, suggestions are also welcome :) **


	12. Chapter 12: SugarSugar

****I know, I know, it's been a long time since I updated this one. It's not excuse but I got stuck with this, didn't know how to continue it, but now I'm back on it and I hope you guys are still interested! Let me know if you are!**

**PART 12: SUGAR-SUGAR**

_**(Santana's POV)**_

As soon as we get to the junkyard, Puck hops out of the car and runs to a group of people who are talking by one of the mini bonfires that were scattered around what looks like a…boxing ring?

"Holy shit!" I exclaim.

"This is so cool!" Brittany screams and hooks an arm around mine. "Let's go walk around and say hi!"

I let the girl drag me away, as she introduces herself to the less than enthused people. They seem to be confused, wondering why this blonde was so friendly, but once I give them a cold glare, they stop themselves from any mean remarks they want to say to her. I turn and look for Quinny or Puck; maybe it's better if Brittany and I stay close to one of them, since we are obviously out of place here. In the distance, still by the car, is Quinny and Berry. I think they're arguing, or actually it just looks like Quinny is trying to get the little hobbit's attention, until the diva completely ignores her, as she walks away to stand by Puck.

I turn back around and notice that Brittany has been watching the same thing and now she's pouting at me. I reach for her hand, but she pulls it away.

"No! You made Rachel mad at Quinn and now they are both sad, Santana," she says with a little bit of anger in her voice. I've never seen her get angry before, so I'm kind of shocked. "Go say sorry," she orders. I manage to move my feet, as she drags me back toward the pink-haired punk.

_**(Quinn's POV)**_

_Shit, now what does she want! _"Stop, Santana, I don't need you coming over here. Rachel already thinks something is going on between us." I say tiredly.

"It's okay Quinn, she is gonna say sorry, right Santana?" the tall blonde states.

The Latina sighs, "Alright, I'm sorry Quinny. I was just being my usual bitchy self, I didn't think the troll would take it up the ass."

"Stop calling her names! Her name is Rachel, you know!"

"Okay, okay…I'll only call her _Berry_."

"And you have to stop saying shit like you did earlier. I'm tryna get with her and you're making it impossible. I mean, now she doesn't even wanna look at me, let alone talk or listen to me."

"Why is she so mad, anyway. It's not like she had reason to think we didn't mess around when we were together. We're both hot and sexy, what did she expect?"

"Nothing!" My voices raises in pitch. "I kinda told her all we did was make-out, so when you said what you said at the diner, I had to tell the truth."

"HA! Well, that's your fault, not mine! No wonder she's so pissed; you freakin' lied to her, Quinny. Even I would ignore your ass…after I kick it, of course."

"Whatever, geez! The point is, no apology is gonna fix this. I don't know what to do…" I say, while kicking the dirt and gravel around.

"Rachel doesn't know what to do either…that's why she keeps looking over here," interrupts Brittany.

I look up and barely catch the beautiful brunette turn her head back around to pretend like she is intently engaged in whatever conversation Puck is having with the other people. That split second gives me hope; she may be mad at me, but at least she's keeping an eye on me, even if she's trying to be discreet about it.

I'm about to walk over to her when Santana grabs my wrist. "Don't, Quinny. Give her space; following her around like a kicked puppy, won't make her want you."

I sigh and let reality hit me; Santana is right, so I step back and look at the ground.

"So what do I do; ignore her? I doubt that's gonna help, at all."

"At least wait until she calms down…Plus, aren't you and Puck supposed to be doing some stupid game or whatever?" Santana says, looking around at the not-so-friendly-crowd.

"Yeah, it's actually about to start, now."

Suddenly a rough voice booms through the speakers by the ring. "Alright, it's show time! First up is Puck-a-saurus vs. MadDog! Place your bets with my man Ernie, over here."

I quickly jog over to Puck and fist bump him, "Three rounds and you got this!" I predict and smack him on the shoulder.

"Pssh! One round…K.O!" He says, ruffling my hair, before heading over to the ring. I look over at Rachel, who looks confused and scared. I can tell she wants to ask me a butt load of questions, but instead she makes a "hmph" sound and looks away from me, heading toward Santana and Brittany, who are gathered around the ring.

I shake my head, smiling when I see Rachel's skirt lift up, just above her mid-thigh, in the wind. Damn, I hope she doesn't stay mad at me for long because I really, reallllly wanna put my mouth of those thi-

"Q, c'mon! What are you doing?"shouts Santana, as she motions me to walk over.

Clearing my head of the perverted thoughts, I move to Puck's corner, "Hey, remember to move your feet; he's a heavy guy, so he'll tire easy. And I heard he has a mean left hook, so watch out for that. Also…his ribs might still be sore from his last fight, so try and hit him there."

"Cool, got it!" He says, as he bounces on his feet, trying to shake out his nerves. "So, when I knock this guy out in the first round, you owe me dinner and a movie, sweet cheeks!"

He laughs and moves back when I try to swipe at his from outside the ring. "Don't call me that, asshole!"

He winks and turns around when the Mike starts reading the stats. "In the left corner is Puck-a-saurus, with a 5-2 record, 2 by way of knock-out. In the right corner is MadDog, with a 7-2 record, 3 by way of knock-out. All bets have been made and it looks like MadDog is the favorite; so let's see if he pulls through!"

Puck looks at me, with an insulted look on his face.

I just smirk and shout "Make them regret it!"

Two minutes into the fight, the only regret is Puck's…regretting that he said he can knock-out the massive bulk of a man, named MadDog, in the first round. It's not that Puck is losing…It is actually pretty close, with MadDog having the slight edge, but my boy is definitely hanging in there.

"Watch the left! Watch the left!" I yell at Puck, as he leans into MadDog's left fist, which draws blood from Puck's nose.

"Oh my God!" screams Brittany, who immediately buries her face in Santana's shoulder. The Latina is shouting obscenities at Puck.

"Fucking Hell! Hit the bastard, Puck! Hit him! Murder him!"

I turn around and look at my violent ex, "He's got this, S! Chill, you're just distracting him!"

Santana scoffs and crosses her arms, fighting the urge to fling herself into the ring and take on MadDog herself. I roll my eyes and glance at Rachel, who is biting her nails and looking terrified. She must have a "Quinn-is-staring-at-me-radar" because she shifts her eyes and catches me watching her. She quickly pulls her hand away from her mouth and points toward the ring, telling me to watch the fight. I frown, slightly, and turn in time to see Puck land a combination on MadDog's ribcage, earning him some points, with the judges. The bells sounds, allowing me to quickly start applying pressure to Puck's bleeding nose.

"Nice combo, but watch out for that hook, man. He's gonna come at you extra hard next round, especially since your bleeding. So when he goes for your nose, put a right to his ribs and when the prick folds, hit him on the left side and another to his right." I wipe the blood off his face and look over at MadDog, heaving in his corner, as his pal coaches him, obviously telling him to go for Puck's nose. "He's already tired, Puck; I can tell from, here. Just keep him moving and bait him to use that left hook of his, the rest is easy, okay." I dab some Vaseline under his nose and give him some water.

"If you win, I won't tease you about your ridiculous name, _Puck-a-saurus._" Santana adds for encouragement, causing a small smile to appear on Puck's face.

"I got this, thanks guys." He says and heads to the center to face-off for the second round.

To say I'm proud when Puck dances around the ring a few times, before dodging MadDog's lazy left hook and knocking the wind out him when he lands that combo on his ribs, again…is a complete understatement.

"YESSS!" I shout when MadDog folds over. "UPPER CUT! UPPER CUT!" Bam! Just like that…

We all cheer as soon as the "favorite" hits the ground, his mouth blood mixing in with the dirt. A few others in the crowd cheer, while most grumble to themselves, pissed at the fact that they are just plain stupid for betting against my boy, Puck.

As soon as Puck exits the ring, we all hug and congratulate him. "Not a first round knock-out, but damn that felt good!" He exclaims, fist bumping me and regretting it when his already bruised knuckles hurt.

I bandage them up with some ice, and pat his back. "And getting your money will feel even better!"

"Damn right, son!" He says, running off with Santana and Brittany, to collect his winnings.

I feel Rachel staring at me, so I look over at her. She doesn't seem mad or pissed or ready to kill me, so that's a good thing. She does look worried, though.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not sure if she'll even answer me.

"You are not going in there, Quinn." She says, matter-of-factly.

I cross my arms and lean against the ropes of the ring. "Why not?"

"Because I said so! You are not going to subject yourself to violence, just to earn a few bucks!" She yells. Now, she's mad.

"First off, I don't do this for money…Secondly, I can take care of myself, thank you…Thirdly, why do you care if I fight or not? I thought you weren't gonna "acknowledge my presence" or whatever." I say with a teasing smirk.

"Don't mock me, Quinn Fabray!" She stomps her foot, before walking up to me and getting in my face, "I'm warning you; if you get in that ring, I'll…I'll…"

"What? Ignore me, not talk to me, not let me hold your hand or touch you, or even breathe in your direction? Huh? Because it's too late for that; you already took that away from me!" I shout back, engaging her in a staring contest, as our foreheads press together. It's only now that I see just how breath-taking her big, beautiful, brown eyes are. I feel my breath hitch and get stuck in my throat, forcing me to pull back and cough, as I bang my fist on my chest like a crazy, choking, ape.

"You're so frustrating!" She screams, waving her hands, wildly in the air. I laugh at the maniac, causing me to cough harder. "Don't laugh at me, you…you…" she makes the most adorable angry face and then reaches her hand out and flicks my forehead. "Jerk!" She then spins on her heel to walk away, only to bump into Santana. "You can have her!" She says to my ex, before stomping off to stand by Mike.

I rub my forehead, because…Damn, that actually kind of hurt, but not as much as hearing her give me up like that.

"What the fuck was that about?" Asks Puck.

"Yeah, why is hobbit giving me permission to have you. Doesn't she know I don't need permission," Santana says throwing her arm around me and laughing.

I duck away from her and scowl, "It's whatever! Just…Puck…Can you go stand with her? I don't want anything to happen to her…please?"

Puck just gives me a pat on the back. "Sure thing…And do me a favor, try not to kill the chick you're about to fight…I wanna take her out after." He adds a wink and scurries off before I can sock him.

"So, I overheard that you're the underdog, Quinnie…Why's that? Do you suck balls or something?"

I smirk and shrug, "They just don't think much of Puck and I, that's all. They think we're too inexperienced, even though we have winning records and they think we're 21."

"No way! That's fucking great, so you can get booze and not get crap for it?" Santana asks.

I roll my eyes, "I'll get us some drinks when I'm through with-"

"In the right corner is Sugar-Sugar, with an 8-1record, 4 by way of knock-out! In the left corner is Q Faberry, with a 6-1 record, 3 by way of knock-out!"

"Crap!" I can already hear Santana busting up laughing behind me as I try to hide my face, from Rachel's amused one. I forgot to change my name; this is fucking embarrassing…Now, she knows I'm obsessed to the point that I'm merging our last names together! I look across at my opponent, who looks like a freakin' cat in heat, the way she's stretching all provocatively and tossing weird, kissy faces at me. She's just trying to throw me off my game, but between that and Santana's cackling, and Rachel's eyes…I can't focus.

Next thing I know, I'm pressed against my corner and I'm getting punched in the gut…repeatedly.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Let me know what you think because I want to know if I should continue with this one, if there's still interest…especially after such a long, long, inexcusable break. The rest of the fight will be in the next chapter…if you guys want this, of course. Thanks for reading and please share your thoughts! :) **


	13. Chapter 13: What Dog House?

****I'm glad some of you are still interested in this one; I was worried I might have lost all of you. Anyways, the last chapter introduced us to Sugar Motta aka Sugar-Sugar :) and she last left us in the ring, while she was kicking Quinn's ass; so, on we go…**

**CHAPTER 13: **

_**(QUINN'S POV)**_

If this were a professional fight, Mike would have stepped in and warned Sugar-Sugar about holding, but no…this is an illegal underground fight club, so when Sugar puts her left hand behind my neck and uses her right to pound my ribs, the only thing I can do is block her shots, until she tires out, hoping that when she does I'll be able to push her off and beat the crap out of her. I'm blocking most of her hits, now, as my forearms take the beating instead of my stomach. I can hear Puck and Santana yelling at me, but I'm focused on Sugar's breathing, waiting for that long suck of air, which is a sign that she's exhausted.

"Q! What the fuck are you doing? !"

"I was kidding about asking her out! Hit her! I don't care, just hit her!"

They are so annoying, right now! "SHUT UP!" I yell loud enough for them to hear. I need to hear this freaking chick's breathing…

After a flurry of more punches to my arms, she uppercuts what is supposed to be my vagina. Little did she know; I actually have a dick and two, now aching, balls. I instantly fold, leaning into her body, as she steps back and lets me fall. When my face hits the ground, I open my watery eyes and see a blurry Rachel reaching out to me. I whimper when a figure, that must be Puck, holds her back and shouts, "GET UP, YOU PUSSY!"

Fucking asshole! I pull myself up, only to get punched in my lower stomach, just before Mike ends round one. I let Puck drag me to the corner, as he hands me ice, "Here, put this on your stomach."

I snatch it from him, and put the ice on my balls, not carrying if I look like a weirdo. Everyone is probably wondering why I'm icing my vagina, but fuck them…they don't have a clue.

Suddenly, Santana is in my face, "Damn, Quinny…You do suck balls." I groan at the mention of balls. "Oh right! Are your… balls…okay?" she asks, whispering in my ear. "Wait, does Puck know?"

I shake my head no. "I'm fine, I just need-…Rachel?"

She's frowning and it almost hurts me more than the punch to my junk…almost. "Forfeit."

"What? ! No way!" Santana shouts.

"You have to Quinn! She's hurting you, and you're already losing, anyway." Rachel argues.

"I'm not gonna wuss out, Rachel…They'd never let me fight here, again. I'd be a laughing stock!"

"And you aren't now? !" She shouts louder.

I'm surprised the anger bubbling up inside me isn't enough for me to spontaneously combust, right this second. She has no idea that her insults are just egging me to punch someone's, anyone's, lights out. "Leave!" I scream at the top of my lungs, rage overtaking my body. I probably look like a freakin' psycho, but like I said before…I don't care, at this point. "If that's what you think then just leave, Rachel!" I feel like I could tear my stupid shirt off like a mini, pink-haired Hulk, but once I hear Mike call in the second round, I sprint over to Sugar's corner; she's smirking at me, like she thinks she's got this…I fake a left, which she falls for, leaving her own left wide open. Before she realizes her mistake, my fist makes contact with her left cheek…

"1…2…3…"

I can make-out Santana's, Puck's, and Brittany's screaming voices, over everyone else's.

"4…5…"

I don't hear Rachel; I tear my eyes away from the unconscious girl by my feet and look for the one who I want so badly, right now…but I can't find her.

"…6! Faberry wins!"

I turn around to face my other three friends, only to see her jump on me. I instantly, wrap my arms around the small, soft, sweet scented, body. I smile and laugh, as soon as I hear her squeal with joy.

"Baby! You were so good! Oh my God, baby!" She's kissing my face and ears and neck and anywhere else she can reach. "I knew I just had to get you mad! I knew it would work!"

I carry her to my corner, and she slides down, when I let her legs go. "You did that on purpose? !"

"I had to, baby! You were-"

"Getting your ass kicked!" Interrupts Puck, who immediately flinches when I pretend like I'm gonna hit him. "Whoa, watch out with that iron first, Q!" He laughs and winks, before smacking my back. "Hey, I'll go and get your money from Mike, okay?" He says, as he walks over to the betting area.

"Yeah, Quinnie…That was some total Million Dollar Baby shit, you pulled."

"It was totally hot! You were like Hilary Swank…but like way hotter and pink." adds Brittany.

"Thanks?" I respond, not sure of how to take Brittany's strange compliments.

I cast a glance over at Sugar, who is being treated by her pals. I kind of feel bad…I always do when I fight, but damn…she hit me right in my-

"Your…private?...Is it okay?" Rachel asks, catching me staring over at a groggy Sugar.

"Yeah…" I turn and kiss her forehead. "Thanks for helping me; I needed it."

"And I'm sorry for insulting you, but I'd do it again if it saved you from getting pummeled like that." She has that adorable pout on her face, as she replays the first round, in her head.

"I'd get my ass kicked, more often, if it meant that you'd call me your baby, again." I say with a smirk, which gets a shy smile out of her.

"You are my baby…and I hope you enjoyed your last fight; with a knock-out like that you can hang-up your gloves…metaphorically speaking, since, obviously, you all prefer bare-fisted knuckles." She rambles, while examining my hand.

"Uh...What do you mean my last fight?" I ask, hoping I misheard her.

She looks up at me, with a tight jaw, "That was your last fight, wasn't it?" She studies the expression on my face. My brow is furrowed and my mouth is a tight line. "Quinn, I will not have a girlfriend who participates in illegal fights, just so gambling thugs can win money based on whether you get beaten to death or not!"

"It's not a fight to the death match, Rachel; you're being ridiculous," I say, pulling my hand away. "I'm fine; I hardly have a mark on me."

"I'm being ridiculous? ! You're the one who enjoys getting punched in the-" she points to my balls. "At least if you said you were doing this for the money, then maybe I would understand, but you said you don't care about the money…so I have no choice, but to think that you are a masochist."

I laugh at that, "I'm not a masochist, Rachel."

"Really? Because it seems like you are!"

"Why? Just because I like to fight?" I ask, shaking my head at the assumption.

"Yes! And the fact that you obviously enjoy getting put in the dog house!" She exclaims, swatting my nose.

"What the! What was that for?"

"For being a jerk!" She smacks my arm.

"Wait! What dog house? Are you comparing me to a dog?" I question, with my head tilted, as I dig into the dirt with the toe of my shoe.

She eyes my head tilt and my digging and gives me this "are-you-serious-right-now" look and shouts, "You're so frustrating, Quinn Fa_BERRY_!"

I instantly blush at the name and before I can defend it, she walks away, toward the car, leaving me with one question…What dog house? !

****Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to get the junkyard scene out of the way. It's been, a bit of, a bump in the road, for me, as far as writers block goes. Anyway, I promise chapters will be longer, after this; just bear with me, Lovelies! Also, I'd love to know how you think Quinn will react to Rachel's punishment, come her return to school? Do you think she'll disregard Rachel's rules or do you think she'll obey them? Also, if you have any questions, critiques, or suggestions, please feel free to review; I actually use them to clarify any misunderstandings in upcoming chapters, and plus, I love to learn how I could improve my writing, so let me know what you think. THANKS, AGAIN :)**


	14. I Bullshit You Not

****Nothing much to say, but THANKS to all who have added this story to their alert/fav lists and those of you who have reviewed and gave me your input in how you think Quinn will react to her punishment because it was helpful…and as always, YOU ARE AMAZING :)**

**RECAP:**

"_I'm not a masochist, Rachel." _

"_Really? Because it seems like you are!"_

"_Why? Just because I like to fight?" I ask, shaking my head at the assumption. _

"_Yes! And the fact that you obviously enjoy getting put in the dog house!" She exclaims, swatting my nose._

"_What the! What was that for?" _

"_For being a jerk!" She smacks my arm._

"_Wait! What dog house? Are you comparing me to a dog?" I question, with my head tilted, as I dig into the dirt with the toe of my shoe. _

_She eyes my head tilt and my digging and gives me this "are-you-serious-right-now" look and shouts, "You're so frustrating, Quinn FaBERRY!" _

_I instantly blush at the name and before I can defend it, she walks away, toward the car, leaving me with one question…What dog house? !_

**CHAPTER 14: I Bullshit You Not**

_**Quinn's POV**_

I wake up, at 9am, to the obnoxious sound of my alarm; I reach my arm over to turn it off, but end up groaning loudly into my pillow, instead. Fucking hell, I can't even move without whimpering like a wounded mutt.

"Shut up!" I yell into my pillow, as I gather what little strength I have and reach over to quiet the damn alarm. I collapse onto my bed with another groan…It's going to be a long, painful day.

I slowly and achingly roll over onto my back and pull my cell phone out from somewhere under my blankets.

**Q: Morning, Beautiful :) Wanna do an early lunch?**

I send the text to Rachel, while I try and sit up without falling back into the soft mattress. After three failed attempts, I decide to just wait for Rachel's answer…her "yes" would be the motivation I need to actually force myself out of bed. I wait another five minutes, staring at my ceiling, because turning my body to look at anything else is not worth the straining ache. I check my phone for her reply, but find no new message; this makes me frown. Rachel is definitely up, by now; she's always up at the butt-crack of dawn…I've endured a week of Rachel's 5am "can't wait to see you!" texts, waking me up before I leave my house to pick her up and take her to school, as proof.

**Q: I know you're up, Sunshine! You're probably rearranging your impressing and extensive, yet adorably lame, musical DVD collection…so take a break from that tiring task and do me the honor of allowing me to watch you feast on a vegan-friendly meal, while I so gracefully stuff my face with a BLT? xD**

I can be so charming, no? I tap my fingers on my empty, growling stomach. Geez, if I don't eat soon, I'll be sore _and_ angry; and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. I chuckle at my Hulk impression, but wince when my stomach muscles tense. This sucks; another five minutes pass by…

**Q: Raaaaach! :'( **

No reply…

**Q: I'll take your inability to respond as a result of you being too busy trying to decide what cute animal sweater you should wear…May I suggest the owl? If you recall, I do love seeing you in it :) I'll be picking you up in an hour :D **

I set my phone down and quickly jump out of bed, only to weakly whimper at my lack of remembering to move slowly…very slowly, as not to disturb my bruised midsection. Getting ready may take more than an hour.

_**Rachel's POV**_

Despite my very specific and strict rules, Quinn obviously didn't take them or me seriously; and even though I said I would ignore her texts, and any attempts to contact me, I admit seeing this…

**Q: Raaaaach! :'(**

…kind of makes me turn into a softie. Wait, no! I refuse to cave this early into her punishment. I set my phone to the side, with a determined "hmph!" and continue organizing my DVDs. Let's see…'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' goes after 'Chicago' and before 'A Chorus Line,' which is followed by-

My phone buzzes, indicating that I have another text. I don't have to check to know that it's from Quinn, so I ignore it and delve into my wonderful, and so NOT lame, collection of musicals.

An hour or more, later, and after performing a few numbers from 'Funny Girl,' I'm finally on the letter 'R.' Just as I'm about to squeeze 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' between 'Rockville' and 'le Roi Soleil,' my dads call me downstairs.

"Rachel, honey! You have someone, here, to see you!" My daddy, Hiram, calls out to me, in an agitated voice.

My face instantly scrunches up; I'm not expecting any visitors. I quickly get up from beneath the pile of unorganized movies and make my way to my window; and there, right in front of my house, is Quinn's parked car. I gasp and instantly start tiding up my wrinkled clothes; my skirt survived the DVD chaos, but my top is dusty from all the older movies I've neglected over the years, so I throw on the first sweater I can find…my owl sweater. I smooth my hair down and make my way downstairs.

Half way down, I see my daddy return to the kitchen with an annoyed look on his face; I look at the visitor and instantly know why Daddy is mad. Daddy is not a fan of Quinn Fabray; I don't blame him. Even though I've been obsessed with her since I transferred to Mckinely, I never spoke of her, so when, out of the blue, Quinn knocks on the front door…looking like a complete badass…asking for me with that cocky smirk…you see my point. Plus, telling them that she was suspended for punching Finn, aka the Golden Boy according to Daddy, he was especially turned off by the pink-haired rebel. If only he knew that she actually punches peoples' faces in for a living. The reminder of last night and her violent bad-habit rouses the anger in me, again. How can Quinn just brush off my concern for her like it was the dirt that stained her face when she fell in the ring. I thought she wanted to be in a serious relationship with me; I even told my dads to not be surprised when Quinn properly asks for their permission to date me…but that was yesterday, before the junk yard and before Santana's highly inappropriate comment, at the diner. I finally reach the bottom step, and watch the conversation.

"So, Q, where do you plan on taking our little girl, today? Got some romantic date planned, huh?" I hear my dad, Leroy, asks Quinn, as he playfully nudges her ribs. I see the pained expression on her face, as she forces a smile.

"Uh…Just planned on lunch and maybe a mov-"

I pull my dad away, before she can finish, and whisper in his ear, "I'm mad at her; tell her the punishment has officially begun." I give her a pointed look and make my way back up the stairs.

"Sorry, Q; there's no Rachel for you, today. She tells me you're on punishment." He informs with a firm smack to her back, causing the pink-haired girl to whimper…at the punishment or the smack? I'm not sure, but she sounds hurt. Nevertheless, I fight the urge to soothe her pride and her beat-up body, as I reach the top of the staircase.

"You were serious about that? !" She shouts out in a truly disappointed squeak, when my bedroom shuts behind me.

I go directly to my window and wait. It's another minute or two before I see her slowly make her way back to her car. She's probably hurting from the beating she got last night; I told her that she would feel it in the morning, when all the adrenaline wore off…Serves her right. She finally reaches her car and she looks up at my window, catching me staring. I back away, embarrassed, as I hear the buzzing of my phone. I look at the texts; both are from Quinn, one sent over an hour ago, telling me that she's coming over and to wear my owl sweater. Oh god, she probably thinks I chose this sweater just to rub it in her face; I furrow my brow at the thought and then read the new text.

**Q: Come back to the window…I miss you.**

Ugh! Why is she making this so hard? ! I shut off my phone and throw myself on my bed before I throw myself out the window, hoping to land in Quinn's arms; or at least on top of her.

When it's clear that I'm not going to approach the window, again, I hear Quinn's car door slam and the engine rev, before she drives away.

_**Santana's POV**_

**Q: I HATE YOU!**

**S: LOL! Luv u 2, bitch ;)**

**Q: I'm serious…Just fuck off.**

**S: OK 1****st**** off, u texted me. 2****nd****, WTF Fabray? ?**

There's a harsh banging on my window, and I roll my eyes when I see the messy pink hair on the other side. I walk over and open it, not helping her when she stumbles inside, looking pissed.

"Geez, Quinny, it wasn't that long ago when you were swooping in here like freakin' Batman; now you can barely climb in without hurting yourself." I say, making my way back to my bed.

"Shut up, San! It's your fault that Rachel's mad at me," she puffs out after she's done puffing up her cheeks, like she always does when she's angry.

I plop down in my bed and prop myself up on my elbow. "Listen, here, _Quinny_, I can easily shove your pale little ass out of my window, again, so calm the fuck down and remind me exactly why I should give a shit if the hobbit is mad at you?" She growls when I say "hobbit" and a proud smirk graces my face. "I'm waiting…"

"She's not talking to me, or even texting me, or even looking at me, San!" She explains, her eyes wide and dramatic. God! Berry's annoying over exaggerations have rubbed off on Quinny. I scoff at the distraught pink-haired girl.

"Why? Just because you were a good girl and ate out my delicious pus-"

"San!" She whines, covering her ears .

"Oh don't act like you don't wanna hear it, Q! This isn't my fault, okay. I was just being honest…YOU were the one that lied, not me," I say matter-of-factly.

"But-"

"No buts…This is your mess and instead of making it better, you're making it worse by sneaking through the window of your ex-girlfriend, who your "kind-of-not-really-girlfriend" despises because she's jealous of how awesome and down-right sexy said ex-girlfriend is…hence the reason you went down on me," I explain with the sexy look I used to give her before we would make-out.

She looks away, sheepishly, and slides down against the wall until her emo ass meets the carpet. "I'm so stupid!" She moans out from behind her hands, which are covering her face.

"Oh God! Fabray, if you start crying, not only will I kick your pathetic ass, I'll also videotape the whole incident and blackmail you for the rest of your life." I warn, as I get up and slump down next to her and pull her hands away from her face. "Grow a pair, will ya…Oh wait!"

"Shut up!" She says, shoving me lightly. I laugh at her, while she tries not to look embarrassed. "It's not funny," she whines, when I shove her back.

"Oh yes, it is!" I say, laughing uncontrollably, at this point.

"Quit it!" She yells, when I start poking her stomach, trying to get her to laugh because I don't care what she says…this whole damn situation is hilarious.

"Or what? You're gonna laugh like a wittle baby?" I taunt, as I flutter my fingertips against her tight stomach.

"Ahhh no, San! P-p-puh-pleeease!" She squeals, desperately trying to cover up her ticklish spots, which are like _everywhere_. I let her wiggle away, when she reminds me that she's sore from the fight.

"You're lucky I feel sorry for your wimpy ass, Quinny," I say, nudging her side with my foot. She grunts and continues to lie on her back, in the middle of my room like a dead human sacrifice.

She sighs and closes her eyes, "What do I do, Santana? I should call her and apologize, right? Yeah, that's good." She pulls out her phone from her leather jacket and before she can dial the number, I knock the device out of her hand.

"NO! I don't know what you should do, Q, but I know the last thing you want to do is dial the midget, have her reject your call, and then leave an embarrassing voicemail message crying about how much you miss her annoying, bossy, elf-like self…As your far superior ex-girlfriend, I refuse to let you beg another girl for forgiveness, when you should be begging me to take your sorry ass back."

She looks up at me, mouth slightly open, brow furrowed, "You say "ass" a lot." She point-outs and tries to sit-up, but winces and lies back down. "Fuck my life!"

"You fucked your own like, Quinny. No one told you to lie to Yentl and no one told you to thoroughly get your ass AND balls beat by a chick named, Sugar-Sugar," I say smacking the side of her head, before laying next to her.

"I am pathetic, aren't I?" She asks, as if she needs confirmation.

"Pfft…very." I answer, turning to look at her emotionless face. "Alright, look, Britt and I are going to a party at Puck's tonight; come with?"

"I don't really feel like being a third wheel, San," she mumbles.

I roll my eyes, "I won't let you feel like a third wheel; plus, there'll be plenty of other Cheerios…"

"What do "plenty of other Cheerios" have to do with anything?" She asks, scoffing at the words.

I smack her stomach, earning me a groan, "Don't play stupid, Fabray. You know you're totally on the Cheerios' radar, even more so now that the whole school knows you beat-up Finn…the Captain and quarterback of the football team."

"What? That's bullshit," she dismisses with a shake of her head.

"I bullshit you not, Quinny. I hear Teresa wants to get in your pants…"

"Yeah, because she thinks I have a vagina!" She says bitterly. I see the miserable look in her eyes, and I can't take it anymore.

"Damn it, Q…Alright, look, I'm gonna enlighten your dark, depressed ass…You're little "not-so-little-secret-friend" down, here," I grab her junk and she yelps, "…is not so secret. The whole squad knows, and I'm sure that by now the whole school knows…so, yeah."

"WHAT? !" She squeaks, pushing my hands off her crotch. "WHAT THE FUC-"

"Q, relax, okay!"

"How can I fuckin' relax! Everyone knows about my-" I cut her off, as she starts crying.

"Your glorious dick! So what? Fuck them, Q. If they have a problem with it, let them make it known and me, and the rest of the squad, will make their lives a living Hell; because believe it or not, Quinny, no matter how bad you try to distance yourself from us, from who you used to be, you will always…always…be one of us. You will always be a part of the Cheerios family; and if you remember, the number one rule is we win together and we lose together. We'll always have your back."

I wrap my arm around her stomach and use my other hand to soothe her quivering jaw. She stops her sniffling, but before she wipes her tears I pull my phone out and snap a picture of her.

"Blackmail, bitch!" I laugh, as she pushes me off and tries to keep my tickling fingers from making her regret it.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****So, I know I barely scratched the surface of the "punishment" and I barely had any Faberry goodness, but fret not, next chapter will have plenty of both. Also the Quinntana is important to have, but don't worry…they won't get back together; they just have a bond they don't have with anyone else. The story behind everyone finding out about Quinn will be revealed in the next chapter, along with Puck's party, so…see you all soon? Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing :) **


	15. I Can Do What I Want With Whoever I Want

****I believe it's time to party…**

**CHAPTER 15: I Can Do What I Want With Whoever I Want**

**Rachel's POV**

When Puck texted me: "Quinn has a penis?"…to say that I "lost it" is a huge understatement. If I wasn't running, full sprint, to his house I would think that my lungs collapsed and fell out of my ass, back in my room. I was screaming for him to open the door as soon as I reached his driveway. I'm about to attempt to ram myself into the barrier when he finally opens the door.

"Fuck, Berr-"

"Shut up!" I yell, forcing myself past the boy and into his house, scoping out the area for any parents or potential crime-scene witnesses. When I see that we're alone I turn to a still shocked Puck and point my finger at his face. "Whatever you _think _you know about Quinn…erase it from your mind!"

"Whoa, look I-"

"I'm serious, Puckerman!" I threaten; my defenses on high alert. "If you even speak a single syllable about what you just texted me, I swear on the Holy Barbra that I will make sure you suffer an agonizingly slow and inhumane de-"

"Rachel!" He shouts over me, panic-stricken. "I didn't and I won't say anything, but that doesn't matter because I'm pretty sure the whole fucking town knows, by now."

"What? ! How is that-When did this-I don't understand!" I say, hyperventilating, as I dial Quinn's number.

"She's not picking up, Rachel. I already called her like twenty times." He says, slowly, trying to calm me down.

"But I'm her girl-" I stop myself, because to be honest I'm not sure what I am to her. "But maybe she'll pick up if I call." The phone rings and rings and rings and…voicemail. I hang-up and dial again, frantically pacing Puck's living room.

"Rachel, stop, alright…"

"Damn it!" I hang-up and make my way outside when my call is sent to her voicemail box.

"Where are you going? !" Puck yells, following me closely. When I start speed walking away, he grabs me and carries me to his truck. "You'll get to Q's faster if I drive you there."

Before Puckerman can pull over in front of the Fabray home, I tell him "Keep going."

"What? I thought you wanted to-"

"She's not home; keep going." I say in a disappointed and frustrated voice.

"How do you know that she's not, here?" He asks pulling over anyway and ducking his head to peer through my window and look up at Quinn's bedroom window.

"I can feel it." I sigh and look at my phone in my hands; I have yet to receive any response from her.

Puck pulls his head back so that he's no longer studying Quinn's empty window, as he looks at me confused and a little scared. "That's kinda creepy, Rachel."

I sigh loudly and grip my phone tightly. "Just keep driving, please."

"Okay." He responds and shifts back into drive and starts heading away from the empty house. "So…Where am I supposed to be driving to?" His confusion and hesitance is plastered all over his face.

"I don't know; where would she be? I'm sure she knows by now, so she has to be somewhere she can feel safe and comforted…You know her better than I do, Noah. Where is she?" My voice is weak and almost pleading.

He doesn't respond right away; he runs a hand through his Mohawk and furrows his brow. "Don't flip out or anything, but – I mean, it's not like I have anything to do with it, anyway, so-"

"Just tell me," I interrupt, too impatient for his rambling.

He gives me a quick glance and turns back to face the road, his features scrunching up, as if it pains him to say the words, "She has to be at Santana's."

"What?"

"I know Q; you said so yourself," he replies, his voice cracking at how nervous he is. "She wouldn't go somewhere to be alone, not with something this big. She only likes being alone when she's mad or frustrated or something; but she's probably freaking out right now and she's probably sad, so she'll go to someone who will-" he stops and wipes some sweat off his brow.

"Someone who will _what_?" I can feel my body tense and my hands shake and my stomach flip flop.

"Make her feel good?" He flinches when I let out an angry groan.

"I swear; if she's at Santana's I'm so done with her! _Soooo done_!"

**Quinn's POV**

"What the fuck!" Santana gets up from off the floor, after having wrestled my phone away from me. She walks toward her kitchen and I follow, trying to snatch my cell out of her hand. It's been ringing non-stop for the past half hour. I'm sure most of the missed calls are from Puck, if the Metallica ringtone I set for him is any indication; but I know that Rachel called me, too, because her rendition of "Defying Gravity" blasted from my cell…What? I made it from her Myspace video…So, what if Santana said that it was creepy and stalkerish; Rachel has a beautiful voice. Anyway, that's beside the point; Rachel called and I need to call her back. She's probably just calling to tell me that everyone knows my secret and that she's worried; but Santana jumped me before I could even answer the call.

When we reach the kitchen, we peek through the window and see the source of the loud banging on her front door.

"Rachel!" I shout, racing the Latina to the door. "HA!" I yell in my friend's face when I get my hand on the knob and swing open the door, despite how sore my body is; I guess the sight of Rachel really does pump adrenaline through me. I'm smiling at the girl I adore…Oh, and Puck's here, too. "Rachel! I missed you so mu- OW!" Did she just flick my forehead? Again?

"I'm done with you, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel yells, just as Santana pops out from behind the half open door.

"Wh – Wait! What?" I ask, completely confused.

"What the hell is your problem, Hobbit?" Santana scoffs.

"Don't call her that? !" I warn the annoyed Latina, as she exchanges glares with Rachel…_my sweet, sweet Rachel. _

"Why do you care what names she calls me? You obviously don't care that much, since you still come over here…to _her_!" She shouts, her lips quivering and her eyes full of tears.

"Oh God, get over it already, Berry!" Santana groans and shoves me to the side, so she can address Rachel with a more intimidating position. I see Rachel's eyes land on my phone that is still in Santana's hand. Her expression goes from hurt to angry to furious to hurt and to pure white-hot rage.

"I'm not talking to you_, Satan_!" Rachel snaps, flinging her pointy finger dangerously close to Santana's face, causing Puck and I to hold each girl back as they start swinging at each other.

"Whoa, whoa! Rach – Fuck!" Puck cries out, when she accidentally kicks his left shin with her shoe covered heel. He releases the angry brunette and she wastes no time stepping up and ducking and craning her head and neck around the fiery Latina in my arms just to meet my eyes.

"I'm serious, Quinn. Don't text me; don't call me; don't go to my house; just pretend like I don't exist." Her voice isn't angry or dramatic, regardless of how strong and striking her words are; instead, she is sad and defeated. The tears finally fall and I finally release Santana, who also sees how upset Rachel is, causing her to calm down.

"Rachel, plea-"

"No," she wipes her wet cheeks and shakes her head, "No; just let me be, Quinn. I don't want this." With that she turns and pulls Puck's arm and drags him back to his truck.

"Rachel!" I run after them, but she forces Puck to hurry, as he starts the car. "I didn't do anything! Rachel!" I shout after her, but she slams her door shut and rolls up the window. I reach the truck before he can drive off, and I bang on the glass, "Please, Rachel! I didn't do anything! Just please listen to me!"

All she does is turn her head and gesture for Puck to take off. Puck looks at me and gives me an apologetic look.

"No, Puck! Puck! Don't go; I need to talk to her! I need to talk to _you_, Rachel; please!" I bang on the window, again, and try the handle on the Rachel's door, but it's locked. "Puck! Rachel! Open the door! Please!" I can feel the mixture of anger, betrayal, and crippling heartbreak bubble up inside of me, as Rachel shakes her head at me in such grave disappointment and Puck frowns and shifts gears. "No! No! Wait! Rach…" They drive off before I can finish begging.

**Santana's POV**

"Fucking hell…" I walk over to a kneeling Quinn; I can see her shoulders shaking from the sobs pushing out of her mouth. "Quinn, get up," I nudge her with my foot. "You're being dramatic."

"F-f-ff-"

"For fucks sake!" I pull her up by her limp arm. "Get up, you pussy!"

"F-f-Fuck you, San!"

I stop tugging on her arm and let it drop to her side, "Don't you even _dare_ try and blame this crap fest on me, Quinnie!" I yell, getting defensive. "This has "stupid Fabray" written all over it!" I nudge her harder, "Now, get up! I don't need you fertilizing my lawn with all your bullshit."

She finally gets up and rubs the eyes with her shirt. "Give me my phone back."

I scoff and shake my head in disbelief. "When did you turn into such a fucking wuss, Fabray? Seriously! I mean, she hasn't even been gone for two minutes and you're already dying to call her and cry like a little bitch."

"_Give me my phone, San_!"

"Here!" I shove the phone at her chest. "Go a'head, Quinnie! Call her! I wanna see your face when she blocks your number because she doesn't want to deal with your dumbass."

Her eyes narrow at me, before she looks down at her phone. She traces over the buttons with her long fingers; her scowl dipping into a frown, as her bottom lip juts out.

I sigh and pull her into a hug. "Just give her time to calm her tits," I advise, while rubbing circles on her back.

"Wha – wha – what if she thinks I don't care because I didn't try calling?"

I roll my eyes and push away from our embrace, "Text her. Tell her whatever you want to say, but don't make it too long; you'll look desperate…even though that's what you are; but she doesn't need to know that she turned Quinn Fabray: Mckinely's Badass into Quinn Fabray: Fucking Crybaby."

I watch her as she types out a text:

_**Rachel, I understand that you're mad and you probably hate me, right now; but I need you to know that I didn't do anything with Santana. I just want you. Please believe me. I need to know that you didn't mean it when you said that you're done with me…I'm not done with you, Rachel. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please don't leave me.**_

"Oh what the fuck is that? !" I point at the needy text she's planning on sending. "Quinnie…You can't send her _that_." I look at the words and my face scrunches up in disgust.

"Why not? What's wrong with it?" She sounds so oblivious to the fact that her obsession with the troll is vomit-worthy.

"It makes you look like a stalker, for one. Two, it's not "I don't give a fuck" enough." She tilts her head and furrows her brow like a confused puppy. I sigh, "She just fucking rejected you…humiliated you and made you beg like a little mutt. You may have some real balls, but you need to go some metaphorical ones, too, and show the damn hobbit that she's the one that needs to apologize for jumping to conclusions and not even bothering to listen to you tell her how ridiculous she's acting." I grab her phone out of her hands and erase the text and hand it back to her. "Try again."

Her jaw flexes and she looks hesitant. "I don't know, San; what if-"

"Just do it!" I say, smacking the back of her pink head.

"Okay, okay!" She takes a deep breath like she's about to make a speech in front of a huge crowd.

"Hurry up, you dork!"

"Fine, geez!" She starts typing:

_**I'm sorry, but I don't know what**_

I sigh and push the "clear" button. "No apologies, Quinnie! Why are you even apologizing? You didn't do anything…I mean, yeah you were hanging out with your ex, but you didn't do anything other than hang out. She's being jealous and insecure and instead of just telling you that, she's being a total brat and bitching at you for every little thing. It's fucking crazy! All it does it make you bawl like a big pink-haired baby...It's not a good look. She just told you that she doesn't want you or whatever crappy relationship you two had going on. She told you that she was "done" with you and basically watched you turn into a fucking lunatic banging on Puck's truck…over her! You just boosted her fucking ego up a thousand notches. Hell, I bet she's sitting on her pedestal all smug and shit, while you're over here losing your damn mind. It's pathetic…Honestly, you're totally whipped." I let the words make their way to her hurt pride and bitter heart. "Now, tell her how you feel about that!"

_**Q: I hope you were serious about being "done" with me because I'm done with you not trusting me. We're not even in a relationship, so if I want to I can do what I want with whoever I want...and so can you because I don't care either, Berry. So I hope you enjoy being done with this because I know I will. **_

She looks up at me when she types out the last word.

I raise an eyebrow, impressed by her ballsy text; it's actually a lot meaner than I expected. "Much better, Quinnie." I nod and smirk as she hits the "send" button.

We don't even make it back to the kitchen for a snack before Quinn's phone is buzzing with a text. The pink-haired girl looks at her phone with wide eyes when she sees that it's a message from Rachel.

"Well read it!" I tell her, snapping her out of her fear-induced shock. A squeak comes out of her as she bites her bottom lip nervously. "Oh my God! Just read it!"

"Okay, damn!" She opens the text:

_**R: Let me start off by saying how disappointed I am by the way you are choosing to handle this, Quinn. I must say that I expected a far more mature and sensitive message, and not a childish and mean-hearted outburst, from you; but alas it seems I have expected many good things from you and well…look what that got me. I admit, I may have over-reacted and I was certainly planning on apologizing to you; though now, I feel like this mess is beyond a need for apologies. In fact, I believe apologies are quite meaningless, at this point; therefore, I have no choice but to do as you so harshly suggested and "do what I want with whoever I want;" and I sincerely hope you meant that, Quinn Fabray, because I fully intend on enjoying the party at Noah's tonight ; and I wouldn't take kindly to you interrupting my fun. Anyway, enjoy life.**_

**Rachel's POV**

It was a little over a minute ago when I sent the text to Quinn, and not another second goes by when I forward Quinn's incoming call to my voicemail box. Ten seconds and she's calling, again; and I send it to voicemail, once more. I block her number, before she can call for a third time, saving me the heartbreak of seeing her cute smiling face flash on my screen. I sigh and settle into the passenger's seat of Noah's truck, as he eyes me worriedly.

"So, um…that was pretty intense, huh?" He cringes at his lame conversation starter then shakes his head and sighs, "Quinn probably hates me, now."

I quickly look up and feel guilty at how sad he is. "I'm sorry, Noah. I didn't mean to drag you into this. I'll gladly tell Brittany to tell Santana to tell Quinn that I was…I don't know, black-mailing you or something and that is why you had to do as I said and drive away from her."

He turns and looks at me, a small smile forming on his lips, "Cool."

I wish things were that simple with other people; well, not _other people_, just her…Quinn. I wish I could just say I'll fix it and it'll be fixed, whatever guilt and insecurity and negativity and conflicting interests…I wish she would smile at me and say "cool" and that would be the end of this horrible, ugly, torturous nightmare.

"Are you still coming to my party, tonight?"

"I certainly plan to," I answer, making sure to not show any signs of the depression swallowing my insides.

"Really? Hm; I thought you'd be all sad and upset about…you know. I mean, I don't even think Quinn would be up to partying anymore, not after that."

I look down at phone and see that she has called me seven times…that's seven reasons why I know she'll show up at Noah's tonight.

"I know she'll be there; I can feel it."

**Quinn's POV**

We're nearly two hours late to the party because Santana and Brittany had to calm me down in the car before I busted into the house in full "Find-Rachel-and-Kick-Whoever's-Ass-Is-With-Her" mode. That last text message she sent me, completely, flipped me upside down and punched me in the gut; I've never been so angry and jealous over a text. I went ballistic and called her about twenty-million times, despite Santana smacking and pulling on me to try and stop me. When she finally pried my phone from my hands she threw it into the street and we watched it crack and split open on impact…I was livid. I started running toward Rachel's house, but Santana's Cheerio training made her slightly faster than my smoking ass, so she tackled me by the time I made it to the corner. I spent the next hour and a half eating ice cream and crying, while Santana gave me some helpful advice between insulting me and taking pictures of me with tears and ice cream all over my face; if I wasn't so tired and full I would have felt embarrassed. The only good thing, or maybe not so good thing, that came out of this "Rachel-CRUSHING-My-Heart-Into-A-Thousand-Pieces" mess is that I somehow managed to forget that my body is freaking sore; and everyone at the party knows about my not-so-lady-like private. To be honest, I was horrified knowing that the whole school knows, but after Santana promised that the Cheerios had my back, I felt a whole lot better…shy, but better; it's the only reason why I'm not yelling at her for riling me up and letting me send Rachel an angry text. Now, Rachel hates me…She took my heart and my best friend, Puck. This was why I was ready to run into the house party and seek and destroy anything and all things surrounding Rachel. I'm pissed off at her, but no way would I physically hurt her, but I wouldn't hesitant to punch anyone who may or may not be flirting or touching or intimately talking to her. Man, and I thought I had anger issues before I met Rachel.

So now here we are, just entering Puck's home. Santana and Brittany are flanking my sides to prevent me from charging at something or someone at the first sight of Rachel "fully enjoying the party." I can't believe she text me that; I mean, yeah, I basically suggested it, but she wasn't supposed to actually throw it back in my face…That's the last time I ever listen to Santana.

"Let's get a drink." The Latina orders, as her and Brittany drag me to the kitchen where there is a tremendous amount of alcohol on the table and countertops.

I see Puck weave through the crowd as he approaches us with his head down. My gut twists in a unfamiliar way. I feel angry, hurt, but happy that he's not trying to avoid me. I know he had no choice but to drive away from me. Rachel apparently blackmailed him…but I know it's not true; I know he just didn't want to be forced into the horrible Rachel and Quinn Nightmare on Santana's Street.

"Hey," he says, as he grabs two bottles of beer from the cooler and popping the caps off.

"Hey," I reply, taking the beer he offers me.

"We cool?" His eyes drop down, as he stares at his shoes and takes a small sip.

"Yeah," I answer, smiling and clink our bottles together.

"Cool."

"Cool;" and just like that everything is back to normal between us.

"Gay." Santana interrupts and shoves past us to get wine coolers for her and Brittany.

"I think it's cute," Brittany exclaims, beaming at Puck and I.

"Yeah, whatever," Puck and Santana mumble in unison.

"So, Q…Um, about the whole…you know, dick thing. Don't worry, I dealt with the assholes who were talking shit, which was pretty much only the football team. Everyone else is pretty chill or just doesn't matter." He says, lightly punching my shoulder. "So relax, alright."

I nod and give him a "thanks" and the four of us are heading out to the backyard. Puck makes it out first and before the rest of us can get through the doorway he stops and turns around, pushing us back in.

"What the hell, Puckerman?" Santana shoves him back with an annoyed expression.

"It's packed outside, no space, let's go to the living room." He blurts out in a hurry, still pushing us back.

"Bullshit, it's fucking hot in here and I see plenty of space out the-"

"San! _Just go," _ Puck orders through gritted teeth and a not so subtle "go-along-with-it" look.

Santana appears confused, until it hits her and she starts pushing Brittany and I toward the living room.

"She's out there, isn't she?" I ask, feeling my body light up like a burning flame.

"No."

"Nope."

"Liars!" I fight against their pushes and manage to squeeze past them. I dash toward the door leading to the backyard. I step a few feet outside and search the area and…If I thought my heart was broken before, well this has to be the part where she takes the dead organ and burns all its pieces, turning it to ash and using it as fertilizer on the Mckinely High football field where the Titans play and where Finn Fucking Piece of Shit Hudson stomps on it, while she laughs and points.

"Fucking, aye," I faintly hear Santana mutter from behind me, as my three friends take in the sight that is killing me.

My body is trying to run or die or something, but the only proof that tells anyone that I'm still alive is the whimper that squeaks out of my mouth. I can't look at this…I can't, but my eyes won't close or turn away or go blind. It's like my mind is taking multiple mental-photo shots of their lips pressed together, their tongues dancing against each other, and his hands gripping her thighs…so I will never forget this moment.

It's only when my brain's pictorial memory has reached its full capacity, and is screaming, "Abort! Abort! Abort! System crashing!" that I turn and run back inside, grabbing a bottle of Vodka, and locking myself in Puck's room.

"Quinnie, open the door!" Santana yells, over the music blasting downstairs.

"C'mon, Q," Puck adds, "Fuck her; she's not worth it."

"Quinn, don't be sad." Brittany pleads as she taps her fingers against the other side of the door that I'm leaning on.

I slide down, so my back is pressed against the wooden barrier and my legs are pulled up against my aching chest. I open the bottle and take a swig of the liquor and almost spit it back out when the rubbing alcohol taste overwhelms my taste buds.

There's more banging and more yelling coming from my friends, but I don't budge. I rather be here then downstairs where I can't see anything but the darkness of Puck's room and the moonlight reflecting on the bottle on magick potion that will make all my pain go away.

"Q!"

"I just want to be alone!" I cry out to the three people who only want to make me feel better. "I love you guys, but please…just let me alone for a little bit." I take another burning gulp of liquor and wait for them to leave.

"We'll be downstairs, if you need us; and if your ass isn't downstairs in thirty minutes, we're breaking down the damn door."

"Q, listen to her…I don't want my bedroom door kicked off." Puck quickly throws in.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys down there."

When it's clear that they've left, I take two more long gulps that get more tolerable as I keep drinking; yet the pain is still there. I touch my face and find that it's dry; I laugh at that…at least I'm not crying, again. Maybe I'm just in shock, maybe it hasn't really hit me, yet. I scoff at the thought of this horrible feeling getting worse. I take two more gulps and laugh when I realize that I can't even taste the awful crap I'm slamming down and that the mental images of that intimate, sloppy kiss is starting to get fuzzy, and more fuzzy, and even more fuzzy, until it's completely gone.

I guzzle some more liquid and spend the next thirty seconds trying to get up off the floor. I fumble with the doorknob, twisting and turning and jiggling it until I remember that I locked it. I laugh at my lack of memory and shout a victory "yesss!" when I finally swing open the door, revealing my three friends. I burst into laughter at how funny they look, so confused with their faces all confused-looking and stuff.

"You guys are funny…like clowns!"

"Clowns are scary," Brittany says with a frown.

"Aww…" I reach out and poke her face before pinching her nose and shouting "honk, honk!"

"Goddamn, Q! You finished half the bottle," Puck observes.

"Yeahhhhh! That's how I roll!" I wave my arms and hands around like a straight up G, "Wasssup!"

"Yeah, okay, you're fucking drunk, Quinnie." Santana huffs and grabs my waist when I start to make my way downstairs. "Hold up, or you're gonna fall on your dumb ass!" She orders, as her and Puck lead me down the steps and into the living room. Once we enter, my eyes wander around the spinning floor; I see people looking at me and smiling.

"What you smiling at, you…you…smiley person? !" I question, trying to sound threatening.

"Shut up, Q!" Puck whispers really loud. "Just sit down," he says, pushing onto the empty couch. "Now, stay here while I go get you some water."

"Wait! Where's San and Britt?" I ask feeling discombobulated.

He looks around not knowing where they ran off to and groans when he can't find them. "I don't know, Q; just sit and stay!"

"Woof! Woof!" I respond, "Do I get treats?" I mumble and try to roll my eyes but it just makes the room spin more.

"Shut up, Q," and the next thing I know he's gone.

I groan and look around, suddenly forgetting where I'm at and how I got so wobbly, as I try to stand but end up falling back into the plushy couch. "This ssssssucks!" I moan out, until I see a brunette enter the room.

She looks so familiar; why does she look so familiar? I struggle to sit up, as she walks over to me and I look around me to make sure she's actually heading towards me and not some constipated looking football player. Oh, I know who she is…how could I forget.

"Rachel," I whisper when she sits on my lap and wraps an arm around my neck.

She giggles and kisses my jaw. I close my eyes and enjoy her soft lips, then tremble when she slips her other hand under my shirt and strokes my stomach.

"Mmm…Wha - What are you doing?"

She doesn't respond, instead she straddles me and kisses me, pushing her tongue past my lips and I moan at how amazing it feels, sliding against mine and stroking the roof of my mouth. I instantly feel my cock twitch when I start rubbing her ass, as she slowly and softly thrusts herself on my crotch.

"I want you mmmso mmbad," I tell her when between wet kisses. I can't believe Rachel is actually doing this; and I can't believe I'm actually letting her. I think I'm supposed to be mad at her or something…I can't remember, I just…

"I want you even more," She answers back, with a soft bite to my bottom lip. "Let's go upstairs," she suggests in a very sexy, very husky tone. It makes my cock jump to life.

Normally, I wouldn't expect this type of urgency from Rachel, but if she's feeling even an ounce of what I am, I won't question her need to take this make-out session to someplace more private. She helps me up and I push down the curiosity flooding my mind; when did Rachel get so strong to pull me up? When did she lose her inhibition? And when did her face turn into one of those blurred out censor blobs? I rub at my eyes with the hand that isn't being held by Rachel as we climb the stairs, but the rubbing only makes things more blurry.

On the way up, we bump into some people, "Quinnie, what the hell are you doing?"

"Relax, Santana; she's in good hands, now. I'm going to take care of her."

I smile at Rachel's words, and I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck, loving how her brown hair tickles my face.

"You do realize what you're doing, right?" Santana asks, nudging me, and pressing my semi-hard erection into Rachel's stomach.

I nod against my angel's neck and I hear Santana sigh, "Whatever, don't come crying to us when you realize you made a mistake."

"Fuck off, Santana!" I hear Rachel reply and I almost pull away in shock at her swearing, but decide against it when Santana calls her a bitch and stalks off with Brittany close behind. "Now, let's go," she giggles and pulls me up the rest of the way and practically shoves me into the first empty room she can find.

The next thing I know she's pulling down my pants and briefs and giving me an _amazing _blowjob. Seriously, I can barely keep from gripping the back of her head and pounding into her warm, wet, soft mouth.

"Ohhhh!" I can feel my face split with a huge smile, when she tickles my balls and flicks her tongue on the tip of my dick. My body trembles and I try to hold out, just so I can stay in her mouth and keep her fingers on my heavy sack.

She sucks me back in and her lips don't reach the base before I feel the tip of my cock bump against her throat, causing her to gag and sent a weird vibration through my cock. I throw my head back and moan, "I can't believe you're choking on my dick!" She keeps letting me hit the back of her throat, as she tickles the back of my balls, and I nearly jump out of my skin. I grab onto her shoulders to keep from collapsing at how perfect her mouth and hands feel. "Fuck yesssssssss!" I cry out and try to pull out, so I don't cum in her mouth, but she sucks me in deeper and takes it down like a fucking champ. "Oh my God! Shit!" She pops my dick out and grips it, as she kitty licks at the tip. I squirm and feel like laughing and fainting at how sensitive I am.

She laughs as I tremble and get hard, again. "Perfect," she whispers, letting the soft breath caress my growing erection. I feel her grip my sides as she gets up off her knees and pushes me onto the bed. I rub at my eyes, hoping it will clear my blurry vision, so I can remember how sexy she looks, as she strips her clothes off her lithe tan body. I sit up and struggle with ridding myself of my shirt, but I thank God that I don't have any struggle getting other things to work, like my dick, which is standing proud and ready. I grab her by her waist and flip her onto her back, as I maneuver my body between her legs. I rub her thighs and I focus my eyes on that because the sight looks familiar, like I've seen this before…hands on Rachel's thighs…except clothed. Where have I seen this? My thoughts are interrupted by Rachel's impatience.

"Put your dick inside me," she groans and wraps her legs around my body.

I'm a bit thrown off my her words and I can't help but wonder, again, what got her to be so _different._ I try to examine her body, wanting desperately to remember every curve, dip, birthmark, inch of Rachel Barbra Berry.

"Hurry, Quinn," she sits up and puts her hands on each side of my head, forcing me to look at her blurred out face. "I want you inside me, _now." _

I can't deny her when she speaks like that in that sexy growling voice. I feel how wet she is and I rub her clit with my thumb as I slide inside her, melting into her and feeling like I jolt of electricity just shot through my core.

I'm surprised when she doesn't complain too much about me entering her; I heard that girls feel pain during their first time, but she only says, "God, Quinn! You're stretching me, soooo fucking good!" That doesn't really sound like something that a virgin would say, but I blame my nervous suspicions on the alcohol in my system.

Her hands on my back and her breathy moans soothe my nerves. This is my first time with anyone…I've never been inside someone before, never been this close, this intimate. I am soaring, feeling how she tightens around me and releases, tightens and releases, but a there's a nagging in the back of my head dragging me down, making me wonder how Rachel is so good at this if she is a virgin, too. I feel less experienced than her, so I try to turn it up a notch and try to churn my hips like they do in pornos. I breathe a sigh of relief and ecstasy when the head of my cock rubs against a certain spot that has us both moaning loudly.

"Ohhhh, I've wanted this for so long!" I breathe out, as we move together and I attach my mouth to one of her nipples, earning a soft cry from her.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," I hum around her hard nipple and I feel her walls grip my cock and spasm, as she cums on my pulsing member. Feeling the wetness and the spasms massage me, I cum shortly after, neither of us having the strength to pull out or away from each other.

It was wonderful, this moment, but as I hear her wild breathing slow and fade into a soft slumber, I can't help, but feel like something was missing. I'm left with that niggling thought as I drift into my own sleep, with my dick still resting inside her.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****So I hope my smut isn't too boring…I've never really been a smut writer, and I usually tend to be shy about it, so please be gentle if you think it's horrible lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I do have a huge twist planned for the next chapter; a twist that is linked to something very important and big in this one. So, I wonder if any of you observant readers have any guesses as to what I'm hinting about. I dropped several clues, but we'll see if anyone guesses correctly :) **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and quite possibly reviewing; I'd love to read your thoughts and guesses! Until next time, Lovelies…**


	16. Stop Making Little Girls Cry

****Hello, Lovelies! I loved your guesses…let's see if they're correct, shall we?**

**RECAP:**

"_Ohhhh, I've wanted this for so long!" I breathe out, as we move together and I attach my mouth to one of her nipples, earning a soft cry from her. _

"_Really?" _

"_Mmhmm," I hum around her hard nipple and I feel her walls grip my cock and spasm, as she cums on my pulsing member. Feeling the wetness and the spasms massage me, I cum shortly after, neither of us having the strength to pull out or away from each other. _

_It was wonderful, this moment, but as I hear her wild breathing slow and fade into a soft slumber, I can't help, but feel like something was missing. I'm left with that niggling thought as I drift into my own sleep, with my dick still resting inside her. _

**CHAPTER 16: Stop Making Little Girls Cry**

**Quinn's POV**

"Hmmphm? Rachel?" I mumble into the pillow that my face is pressed into, as I move both hands around the cold surface of the sheeted mattress, in search for a soft warm body. Lifting my head up just enough to look around, I find that I am alone. I quickly flip over to get up from the bed and I regret the hasty movement immediately when the familiar pounding of a hangover raps against my skull. I let my tired body fall back on the bed, as I groan and look up at the ceiling. "Was I dreaming?" I ask myself, while replaying the blurry scenes from last night. A smile forms on my face; there's no way I could have imagined that…She felt so real and, and…"Where she is?"

I get up, this time a lot slower, and I pick up my clothes from off the floor, before putting them on so I can search the now much quieter house. I fumble with my pants, distracted by worried thoughts, fighting their way to the front of my mind. My face falls and I start to panic as I begin to argue with myself.

Why isn't she here? _She left_. To use the bathroom? _You wish_. To get some food? _Like I said, before: You wish_. Why isn't she here? _I told you, she left!_ Why? ! _Why wouldn't she; she regrets last night._ That's not true! _Yes, it is true; you said so yourself…Something didn't feel right._ We were drunk; of course, it wasn't as passionate as it could have been. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that_. I don't understand; she's the one who came to me! How can she regret it? _Like you said, you both were drunk. She obviously didn't know what she was doing._ But she loves me…right? _Oh, yeah, sure…She's definitely in love with you; that's why she fucked you, while she was drunk at a party and left you to wake up to a cold bed in the morning…because she loves you. _Shut up! _I'm just being honest; you know I'm right. She doesn't want anything to do with you. _I said shut up! _Don't act surprised; she told you she was done with you. You saw with Finn Douchebag Hudson. She just wanted to fuck you before she officially moved on…and YOU let her. It's your own fault. _

"FUCK!" I fall back on my ass, with my pant legs tangled up.

"Morning, Q," a voice interrupts, as pull my jeans on and slip my shoes on. "Where you going?"

I look up and see Teresa standing by the door; my face frowns in confusion…Why does she care? She's probably just helping Puck clear out the place. Then why is she looking at me like that…all worried. I shake my head, at remembering Santana comment about this girl being interested in me. I take a second to study her; she's egotistical, popular, hot, and she's into sports…but she's not Rachel…any idiot can see that.

Still, I take in her body…it's nice, very sexy; I feel my face get hot when a weird déjà vu feeling arouses my mind, upon seeing her long legs barely covered by her short shorts. It must be from seeing her practice when I used to be on the Cheerios…or in the locker room, or something. My thoughts are cut off, as I clear my throat and furrow my brow when I see her long legs move closer to me.

I step back and quickly brush past her, "I gotta go!" I shut the guest room door behind me before she can say anything. I just have to find Rachel.

When I make it out to the front yard, and after my eyes adjust to the bright morning, I see a short brunette in the distance, just about to round the corner of the street. My heart picks up when I realize that she isn't alone…Finn Fucking Douchebag Hudson is with her and he's got his tree trunk arm wrapped around her shoulders like she's some kind of accessory he can show-off.

How can she do this to me? _I told you so. _ I'm dreaming, right? I'm just imagining things? _ Nope. There she goes, with him…after she had sex with you, just last night. She played you…BIG TIME. _

Before I know it, I'm sprinting down the street, as fast as my hung-over body can go. I can feel my chest about ready to explode, with how emotional my heart is, right now. There's so much hurt inside me that all I want is for her to see what she's done to me; I don't care how pathetic it makes me. I don't care if she laughs in my face. I don't care if she tells me that she hates me and that she doesn't want anything to do with me, from now on…I just need her to know how badly she's broken me…even if she doesn't care.

"Rachel!" I yell when I'm a few feet behind her and the giant stomping alongside her petite frame. They both turn around and come to a halt when I stop and look at them, leaving a wide space between us.

"Quinn?" She asks, not looking at me, but looking at him…waiting for his reaction.

"What do you want, Fabray?" He questions, his chest puffing out, as his slacker-like posture straightens up, as soon as he sees me. I hate how she could go back to him…after everything that he's said to her, all the stuff he said about me…Kissing him was bad enough, but _this…_this is betrayal.

I look back at Rachel, not sure what expression is on my face, but certain that I feel like falling to my knees and asking why she's doing this to me. She's avoiding eye-contact with me, something I so desperately need, right now. _See! She can't even look you in the eye! _

"How can – Why are you – I…" I feel my mouth drop into a frown, as I struggle with trying to find the right thing to say.

"Spit it out, already; we don't got all day," he mumbles, and Rachel elbows him with a smirk…A smirk that says, "leave the stupid girl alone…I broke her; now she can't even talk."

"It's not funny!" I shout, at the smirking brunette. Her lips fall into a straight line. "Whatever joke you're playing on me; it's not funny!" My body trembles and I can feel my core shifting inside of me. I won't be the same after this moment…not after she's made fun of me. Laughing at my pain. "Why are you trying to hurt me?" She doesn't answer; he scoffs. "I don't understand…How can you just take a part of me and walk away like this…I don't understand." I shake my head when she looks at me like she has no clue what I'm talking about. "You don't even care, do you? You don't care what you did to me…What _I _did to you; what _we _did…_TOGETHER!" _

"I don't know what-" she takes a step toward my shaking body, and I back away.

"Don't even come near me…Not after this!" I snap at her, "Not after you spent the night with me and just left me there, so you can go home with _him!" _I point at Finn and I finally feel my chest tighten and my throat close up, as I try to force down the whimper clawing its way up.

"Quinn-" She steps closer and I move back.

"It meant something to me, Rachel!" I yell, my voice cracking as tears start to fall down my cheeks. "So congratulations! You win! You took my virginity and then kicked me to the curb, so you can run off with the star quarterback! I hope you're happy, Rachel…You finally broke me. Now, you can go run off and tell all your little friends that you played me! That you made me think that you actually gave a shit, but in reality you just wanted to quick fuck because you knew how much it would mean to me. You did it to hurt me! Admit it!"

She just stares at me blankly, before her stoic expression falls and her bottom lip quivers. There it is…Guilt, shame, remorse. I don't even bother to wait for a real answer…I don't want to her to see me cry when she admits it; when she tells me that last night was something she regretted and that she made a mistake thinking that I was good for her.

I just turn around and start walking away, until I feel a small hand grip my shoulder, spinning me back around to reveal a very angry Rachel.

"How dare you," she says in a gasp-like whisper, while she slaps my face and pushes me into some killer thorn bush in front of some old lady's house, as the old lady watches from her kitchen window.

"Fuck you, Quinn Fabray!" She screams in my face. "For your information, I didn't spend last night with you! I was with Finn!"

I struggle to get out of the thorn bush, feeling all the sharp points tearing my shirt and digging into my back and arms, as I slip further inside it. "Wha – What do you mea-"

"I _mean_ it wasn't me you fucked last night! It wasn't me that you lost your virginity to! It wasn't me who gave you a night that you so passionately claimed "meant something" to you!"

"Fucking shit!" I curse and wince when I finally manage to roll out of the bush and onto the sidewalk by her feet. "You're lying!" I call bullshit and try to ignore the embarrassing feeling of being wrong. My mind flashes back and I start to remember things more clearly…I was walking up the stairs…Santana was trying to tell me something; that I was making a mistake. Rachel said something that she wouldn't normally say…then did things that were definitely out of character, even if she was drunk.

I look up at her, from the ground, and I can see the tears in her eyes; one lands on the bridge of my nose, and slides down the side, before dipping between my tightly closed lips. The sight breaks me all over again, and a realization hits me like a fucking truck…Teresa.

The sun is suddenly blocked out by Finn's giant head, as he glares down at me and wraps a protective arm around Rachel's trembling shoulders.

"I'm glad I made the right decision when I said yes to Finn. He would never hurt me like you do, Quinn Fabray." And just like that, she's gone.

Everything in me is telling me to go after her…_Don't let her get away._ I want to run after her, beg her, plead, cry for mercy, grovel for another chance, take back everything I ever done or said that has hurt her. I can do it; no one is here to stop me, not even Santana, but for the first time, I don't. I don't deserve any of those things; I've hurt her and I can't make things right…not after this.

I lie on the warm cement and watch her and her new boyfriend continue down the street, until they disappear around a corner. I roll over on my back and am instantly met with an angry old lady standing before me with a water hose…which she uses to spray me with cold water.

"The fuck!" I yell and quickly get to my feet and start running away.

"You little punk! Stay out of my bush and stop making little girls cry!" She shouts at me, as I slip and slide from all the water she sprays at me, until I'm too far for her hose to reach.

I run onto Puck's front lawn and I turn to look down the street and I see the old lady watching me with the hose in one hand and the other hand on her hip.

I shake my hair out and try to squeeze some of the water out of my wet shirt.

"Crazy ol' bat!" I shout at her, as she shakes her fist at me and stands her ground, from a distance.

"I wouldn't be calling anyone crazy, Quinnie. I mean, you're the one soaking wet and looking all kinds of tore up," Santana comments, as her and Brittany step out of Puck's house. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Yeah, Q…You look like a pink, wet lion," Brittany says amused, while she ruffles my wet hair.

"That nutso old lady sprayed me with a water hose!" I yell out, loud enough for the granny to hear me. She waves me off like a pesky fly and retreats back into her house.

"Pfft!" Santana sputters and laughs out loud, along with Brittany. "How the hell did that even…" she stops mid-sentence to laugh some more when I wring out more water from my shirt.

"It's not funny!" I push past them, but they pull me back by my shirt.

"Hol' up!" Santana asks, suddenly very serious. "Why are you all cut-up?" She grabs an arm and examines the little cuts from the thorns.

"You need a lot of band-aids, Q. Ooo! I have bacon band-aids at my house!" Brittany exclaims.

"Did that old lady do this to you? !" The Latina questions, ready to go over to the woman's house in a angry rage.

"No!" I shout, pulling my arm away and wincing at the stinging sensation the cuts cause. "I fucked up!" I'm tired and I'm wet and I'm cold and I'm a fucking idiot. "I slept with Teresa and I thought she was Rachel. I woke up alone and came out and saw Rachel and Finn walking down the street, _together. _So I ran after them and started yelling at Rachel because I thought she was treating me like a one-night-stand and leaving me for Finn," I rub at my eyes to keep from crying. "She knows I slept with Teresa and now she hates me and is going to live happily ever after with dumb as shit Finn because he's safe and despite being an ignorant oaf, he's not me."

Brittany looks at she's going to cry and Santana just looks emotionless; both are no help. I gaze past them and look at the bush I fell into…God, put that bush there for a reason…to punish assholes like me.

"Then, Rachel got upset and pushed me into that psycho lady's thorn bush; and the old lady sprayed me for messing up her stupid bush and for being a giant dick to Rachel." I add, hoping to find some kind of humor in it…I have to, otherwise I'd just rather crawl under a rock and die.

"Then, Teresa comes out and does this…"

I turn just in time to see her fist connect with my eye, and her foot with my groin.

"Fucking bitch!" I hear Santana say, before I drop to my knees and fall forward in the grass. I roll onto my side and I barely get an arm up to shield my face, as Teresa and Santana come falling on top of me in a tangle of limbs and flying hair. I feel Teresa squirming against me, while she tries to protect herself from Santana's fists. Meanwhile, Brittany is screaming and nervously jumping up and down.

"Stop!" I yell, praying that my friend doesn't commit a murder on top of me. "San! Stop!" I manage to grab Teresa's waist and I pull her close to me, before rolling her over, so my back is to Santana.

Finally, Brittany stops screaming long enough to pull Santana away before she beats the crap out of me, in her blind fury.

"Get off me!" Teresa squirms in my arms and tries to whack the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Teresa; I'm sorry!" I reply, and hold her closer and tighter, while I tuck my head between her chin and her chest. "Stop hitting me, please; I'm sorry," I beg and after a few more soft whacks to my side, she stops and her chest heaves from her exertion.

I breathe a sigh of relief and I slowly start to pull away, only to be pulled back and kissed.

"Mmph!" My eyes widen and I lift my hands off her, trying to roll away, but she's persistent and forceful…something that my body reacts to. I let her take control and she deepens the kiss, before suddenly pulling back and getting up.

She looks down at me from her upright position, "Come find me, if you want to get over Berry."

I'm left speechless, as she walks away…after flipping off an aggravated Santana, who returns the finger, of course.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****So, you're all so smart with your correct guesses ;) Of course, the girl Quinn hooked up with wasn't Rachel…Our favorite brunette has enough class to not lose her V card at a party; as for our Quinnie? Not so much. This is just part of the aftermath, next chapter, we'll see if Quinn getting drunk and having unprotected sex with someone who isn't the girl she loves, **_**really **_**is a deal-breaker for our dear Faberry. What do you think? Who's side are you on? **


	17. Cockblock Away, Brittany

****Hello, Lovelies…It's been a while, huh? My apologies; I've been wanting to get back into this story, but wasn't sure of where I wanted it go, but I re-read all of your comments and one statement really spoke to me; it is exactly how I feel about Faberry, in this particular story, and it pretty much helped me set a goal for dear Quinn and Rachel. The comment went something like this…"I do want Faberry together, but only after they stop acting like asses." - helshire…It's simple, but effective, so thank you helshire, for that statement; it reminded me of my intention with this story…also, it made me laugh :) AND thank you to everyone else who reviewed; all of you make me smile with your very-opinionated, hilariously wonderful, and inspiring words. **

**Now, on we go…**

**CHAPTER 17: Cockblock Away, Brittany**

_**Quinn's POV **_

"What you _need_ to do is just lay low for a while."

Sighing, I slouch further into Puck's couch, practically sinking beneath the cushions. Puck sips on his beer waiting for me to agree or disagree, but I do neither…I just slouch and stare at the bottle in my hand.

"Just think about," he starts up, again, "If you back off she'll be wondering why you aren't being your usual puppy dog self and _for once_ she'll be the one to come after you. It's like reverse psychology or some shit."

I look up at him and give him my best wtf face.

"What? It works all the time! Chicks like Berry fucking _live_ for suckers like you. In a few days, she'll realize that she misses your lame ass and she'll be begging you to take her back, if she doesn't just throw herself at you." He smiles and nods, wriggling his eyebrows.

Again, I make my wtf face at him. It's not his fault though; what he's saying actually kind of makes sense. I just don't know if I want to even try, at this point.

"Yo! Britts and I want to get all up in Quinnie's business, too." Santana declares, as she and Brittany descend the stairs into Puck's basement.

I roll my eyes…of course they all want up in my business.

"Don't roll your eyes, _Pinkie_…You know I always gives theeee best guidance. I don't even know w_hy _you're listening to Puckerman. You might as well just shave your hideous pink hair off, go fuckin' ape shit, and throw your feces at that dwarf of yours…You'd have a better chance of winning her back that way than taking his advice."

"Hey, screw you!" Puck shouts, in defense of his hurt pride. "I'm fuckin' pimp! I _know_ how to get chicks. Plus, the last time Quinn listened to your psycho ass, she drove Rachel into Finnessa's arms, got hammered, slept with _fucking Nutcase-Teresa, _ of all people, and then made a complete ass of herself…so that pretty much makes your argument invalid. I rule; you suck!"

Santana doesn't entertain him with a reply…how can she? She just flips him off, opens the basement fridge, and pulls out two beers and hands one to Brittany, before they plop down next to me on the couch.

"I think you should write her a poem and slip it in her locker," Brittany comments, while using her finger to draw a happy face into the frost of her cold beer bottle. "Oo, and also you should make her cupcakes with rainbow frosting and put little unicorns on them…because unicorns represent Love." She smiles, mindlessly, stuck in her own imaginary land of gay cupcakes.

I glance at Santana who looks like she's taking mental notes…I almost allow myself to smirk at her secret desire to woo Brittany, but I feel so emotionless, right now. I haven't been home since Friday morning…my parents haven't even bothered to call me and ask me where I'm at. It's Sunday night.

No one follows up on Brittany's suggestion, but she doesn't seem to mind, as she leans her head on San's shoulder and timidly sips on her beer.

"At least say something. Shit, Quinnie, your emo mood is starting to depress the hell out of me."

I don't humor her…I don't reply with "like anything can ever take the hell out of you, _Satan," _like I typically would, in my teasing fashion…Instead, I gulp down the rest of my beer and try not to wonder what she's up to…Is she with Finn? Are they making out in her room? In her bed? I shift uncomfortably, slouching more, until my ass is half hanging off the couch.

"Berry broke her," Puck says sadly, shaking his head as if he's looking down at my tombstone, trying to explain and make sense of my death.

"You know what? Fuck her, Quinnie! She's not worth all this introverted crap you're going through. She had already got together with dough boy Hudson, BEFORE you even walked into that party, so she has no right to be pissed at you for anything that happened after you saw her tonguing that sack of potatoes. She has a lotta fuckin' nerve."

"True; that's true; very true." Puck points at Santana, with his bottle and nods enthusiastically, or rather drunkenly. "Listen to Satan, Q."

I don't even bother pointing out the fact that I'm not surprised that he would be the one to tell me to listen to Satan…he has always been one encouraging me to do bad things. That's not fair; I take it back. Puck is my best friend; he's always looked out for me. I'm just too impressionable, too naïve, gullible. No one ever had to force me to do anything; I have a mind of my own. I'm the one who allows myself to get into these horrible situations.

"See! I only speaks the truth," San says with a smirk. "Now, I say that you forget the bitch and move on. She's had you by the balls, figuratively AND literally, ever since the day she came and stole you away from me…at my own house, at that!"

Brittany pets San's head, calming her down, before the easily excited Latina starts reliving the whole day, again. I know she's not angry because she's still interested in me; she has Brittany…Santana just doesn't like getting _anything_ taken away from her.

"I'm just saying…You haven't been the same since then. I don't get why you're letting some bratty, uppity, midget ruin your life. Whatever happened to being a total badass, huh?" The three turn and look at me, taking in my worn-in appearance. "You're not hot anymore, Quinnie."

I don't care. I'm not trying to impress anyone, anyway. I furrow my brow and get up to get another beer.

"Dude! What's wrong with you? Why aren't you talking?" Puck asks, trying to stand, so he can get another beer that he probably doesn't need. I toss him one and grab another two for myself.

"Maybe she's too sad to talk." Brittany answers for me. I glance at the ditzy blonde and she pouts; I look away to avoid getting sucked into her trap. It's hard to refuse Brittany, especially when San will kick your ass if you do.

I plop back on the couch and don't waste any time slamming down one of my two beers.

"So, you're just gonna ignore us and drink until you puke and die…or ya know, hook up with some chick and imagine that she's Troll-Face, again?"

Puck snorts at Santana's attempt to rile me up and get me talking or arguing. I don't take the bait; I'd much prefer to just sit here quietly and be in my thoughts…let my friends have their fun by giving me advice that I won't take, for once I'll do what I want…without anyone else's persuasion.

"You're no fun when you're being emo, Quinnie."

"Yeah!" Puck seconds, throwing his arms up in the air, unnecessarily, and spilling beer from his bottle. He doesn't notice.

"Quinn, I know you're sad. It's okay if you don't want to talk, right now…but I have two ears, just for you, when you're ready to say something." Brittany says, stretching across the couch and enveloping me in a hug. I lean into it and bury my face against her shoulder and I let her hold me…It's the most comforting thing I've felt in this past three days…of Hell. Something so simple…a hug from a friend; I never knew I needed one this badly. I don't move away and Brittany doesn't pull away. It's a different kind of affection; definitely not the tough love I get from San and Puck. I feel my eyes water, even behind my closed lids and an unwelcomed whimper squeaks out when I open my mouth to breathe.

"Aww, Quinn," The blonde rubs up and down my back, cooing and being very loving…it's unfamiliar to be, but I embrace. I wrap my arms around her and cry. I feel the couch shift and another pair of arms wraps around me, from behind. Santana gives me a small peck on the back of my head, before resting hers against my back and Brittany's hands. It's only a few seconds, until I hear Puck get up, clumsily, and stumble his way to us from his armchair. He reaches around the three of us from the side and contently sighs.

"I love you guys," he slurs, but it makes me laugh between my silent crying. Anything to distract me from my miserable feelings.

"I love you guys, too," I mumble from somewhere beneath their limbs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Rachel's POV**_

I'm a zombie; a mindless zombie. I close my eyes and lean into my locker, sticking my head in, until my shoulders rest against the frame. I'm a mess; an emotional, physical mess.

"Hey, Rach," I hear him say, a second before he pulls me away from my locker and into his arms. He's happy, at least; and oddly it's nice to have his positivity around. It keeps me from thinking about Sunday morning…and her.

I look up, as he looks down and I force a smile; he believes in it. He grins and lets me go, so I can finish getting my books for English. I hesitant, before reaching for my text, distracted by the by thought of seeing her, for the first time since Sunday morning, now that her suspension is over. I haven't heard a peep from her, not even from her friends…I did receive a few glares, though, but that's expected. Puck and Santana are protective of her…Brittany won't even look at me.

"You got Gym, right?"

I glance up at him and see that he really isn't sure. I shake my head in the negative. "No. English."

"Oh, I'd walk you, but I'm already gonna be late when I stop by the bathroom to take a leak, so I'll just see you at lunch." He smiles; I nod. "Cool, see ya!" He kisses me abruptly, palming the back of my head to bring me up to him. It's uncomfortable, but it's not like I expected any different. He releases me and I smile, half-heartedly at me, as he walks down the hall and around the corner.

"Barf," someone says, as they pass me by. I turn just in time to see Santana give me the evil eye, before disappearing amongst the other students. I roll my eyes and slam my locker shut, before storming in the other direction.

Once I enter my English class, I quickly scan the room, with my head down…She's not here. The late bell rings, just as I settle into a desk in the back. She's probably late; like always.

Time drags on and fifteen minutes pass, before I tell myself to stop staring at the door because: Rachel Barbra Berry, she is not coming. I'm glad. I don't want to her face, anyway. She's just a distraction…a mistake…an optical illusion, posing as something special, but is just a fraud. I'm so glad she isn't here that my happiness weighs me down and is too much for my face to handle…I frown and drop my head onto my desk.

I only find motivation to move from my depressed position when the lunch bell rings. I packed a perfectly balanced vegan meal for this occasion; and I plan to enjoy it with my boyfriend…without any thoughts of an unruly, pink-haired, misfit, who rather throw her education away, by skipping classes to do God knows what.

I snatch my lunch bag out of my locker and slam it shut, unintentionally. I need to get a hold of myself. Turning to head toward the cafeteria, I see a tall brunette saunter through the busy hall. She's clad in a form-fitting Cheerios uniform and her smirk speaks volumes.

Passing me by, she looks me and my brown paper bag and scoffs. "Hope your lunch is as good as mine…" she snickers and makes a show of waving to someone at the end of the hall.

My face reddens when I see the unruly, pink-haired, misfit standing against the double doors, leading to the parking lot. She has her hands in her pant pockets and has this sulky, yet bashful look on her face, as she lifts her chin at the Cheerio.

The cheerleader then turns, winks, and laughs, before spinning back around and skipping towards Quinn, who leans harder against the door, pushing it open to let the brunette out; then she follows.

A part of me wants to chase after them, punch that girl in her snobby face, and then punch Quinn, repeatedly for…for…I don't know! Just because she makes me so mad and frustrated and insecure.

I reign in the tears trying to sneak their way out of my eyes and see Quinn's three friends hurrying past me. They're trying to avoid me, all of a sudden. Why not kick me while I'm down…It's unlike Santana to not take advantage of my obvious vulnerability. Am I that pitiful that not even my worst enemy has the heart to rub this moment in my face? I mean, surly they saw what happened. I wipe at my eyes and before I can control the anger bubbling inside, it bursts out of me like a raging bull out of a gate.

"Lopez! Puckerman!" I shout, loud enough and challenging enough for all three friends, and several passerbys to stop and turn.

"What Hobbit?" Santana sneers, clearly bothered by my calling upon them.

"What…Why…Are they…How did…When…I…"

"Oh my God! What the fuck are you doing?" The Latina asks, rhetorically, scrunching up her face at my inability to form a damn sentence.

Brittany smacks Santana's arm and pouts, before walking over to me and hugging me. "It's okay, Rachel."

I shake my head against her and whimper that it is, in fact, not okay…I'm not okay. Seriously, I just had a breakdown in front of a crowd of peers, who are sure to start spreading rumors about the incident…I'm sure. I hear Puck and Santana yelling at the witnesses, telling them to get lost and threatening them with cans of whoop ass. It's somewhat comforting.

"Stop crying, already; geez!"

"Satan, shut up!"

"Fuck, she's just as bad as-"

"Shut up!" Puck insists.

"You both shut up!" Brittany scolds, patting my back and soothing my sobs down to small sniffles. "It wasn't what it looked like, Rachel." The blonde continues, pulling back and letting me wipe my wet cheeks on my sweater sleeves.

"I don't know, Britts. It looked like our Quinnie was going to have herself a nooner with Teresa. Wank-"

"Stop it!" I yell, closing my hands up into fists.

Santana just laughs, shaking her head. "You're a real piece of work, Berry."

"Sanny, don't," Brittany pleads, with the Latina, but she doesn't yield.

"No! She needs to hear this!" Puck nudges her with his elbow, but she shoves him and then proceeds to point her finger at me. "YOU! Ms. I-like-to-play-games, _needs_ to stop fucking around with my friend's emotions. GOT IT? ! You may think you have her all cozy in your palm, but Quinnie's not some toy you can play with and then just toss in the trash when something else catches your attention!"

"Sanny, be ni-"

"I AM BEING NICE!" Santana yells, more at me, than at her kinda-sorta girlfriend. I flinch at the booming sound. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you when you're the one that blew everything out of proportion, in the first place; when you went all psycho jealous of me and Quinnie. I mean, yeah, she's my ex and we're totally hot together, but that's it! She came over to yell at me for being a bitch to you and then you come over and yell at us both because you're insecure. Well, boo fucking hoo! That isn't an excuse for you to go running back to Finn _DUDson. _You know, if you weren't so busy playing tonsil hockey with him at the party, you would have noticed Quinnie standing right in front of you, before running away and getting drunk because the girl she loves is hooking up with the same guy that humiliated the both of you in class last week! You know; the guy who called her all those names and was yelling at you like an arrogant asshole! You know; the same idiot who only wants you when you're with someone else…but I guess, that makes you two of the same; doesn't it. You only want Quinnie when you think she's hooking up with girls _way hotter_ than you! WELL GET OVER YOURSELF, RACHEL BERRY! I'm glad our friend is trying to move on from you. You both are better off."

Santana doesn't wait for me to respond in any way; she just shakes her head and leaves through the double doors, slamming them shut behind her.

Puck moves closer, reaching out as if he's trying to comfort me, but I instinctively back up. He drops his hand, gives me a worried look then glances at Brittany, before following after Santana.

"I'm sorry, Rachel…" Brittany starts, once we're alone.

I close my eyes and shake my head. It's too much for me, so I back up when she tries to hug me, again. I hear her sigh…

"She's right…until you and Quinn stop being sillies, you two are better off not being girlfriend and girlfriend." She touches my shoulder and squeezes it, "So just stop being silly, Rachel…and I'll talk to Quinn. I know she loves you; she just thinks that she isn't good for you; but I'll help you guys if you try to help me help you help each other." She pauses and looks confused at the last part of her sentence, and when I nod that I understood, she squeals in excitement and hugs me.

"Yay! First thing first…I gotta go and cockblock Quinn!" Brittany exclaims, before running off to the parking lot.

Cockblock away, Brittany, cockblock away.

**/END CHAPTER\  
><strong>

****It's short, but I wanted to post something for you guys. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'd like to know what you all think, at this point: about the characters, plot, etc. Who do you want to see more of, what you like and dislike…who do you think is right and wrong, or fair, with their opinions. **

**THANKS, LOVELIES!**


	18. Let's Kiss and Make Up

****Hello, Lovelies! I'm glad you're still here :) And don't worry, this chapter has Faberry interaction…So now we start. GO!**

**CHAPTER 18: Let's Kiss and Make Up**

_**Quinn's POV**_

"What the Hell, Brittany!"

She lets go of my lips long enough to shout at my friend, who keeps tapping on the backseat window.

"Quinn!" Britt squeals and waves when I finally tilt my head to the side and acknowledge her presence outside of my car. "I totes have to tell you something! It's like super important!"

I groan and move my head back to its original position, "Just give me ten minutes, Britt."

"Yeah, Brittany! Go annoy Santana or something," Teresa snaps, before latching onto my face, again. I furrow my brow and turn my head away.

"Be nice," I whisper to the brunette straddling me. "She's my friend and you're one the same cheer team with her."

"Who cares? Seriously, Quinn; I didn't come here to chit chat," she says loud enough for Britt to hear. Then she turns and rolls down the window, "What are you stupid? I said get lost, Brittany."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" I scold, as she simply rolls her eyes at me getting defensive over her being mean to my friend. I scowl, "You know what? Just get off me," I move her to the side and Britt beams, as she opens the door for me to get out. I smile at her, but frown when she does. She's looking out into the distance and sees a group of kids had followed JewFro out of the school.

"I told you Quinn Fabray was about to get it on with a cheerleader in her backseat!" He exclaims in his creepy way. He must've seen us get in while he was hiding in a bush somewhere.

"You're kidding me, right?" Teresa says, trying to fix her skirt and hair. I don't respond. "Quinn!"

"Just get out, please." I say, getting frustrated with her, and with the fact that we now have an audience.

"Oh my God; whatever, Fabray!" She huffs dramatically, while getting out and pushing me out of the way. She then sees the snickering students and she immediately scowls, angry and embarrassed. She quickly turns to me and I can see her trying to deflect the attention on me. "I can't believe I actually thought you were a badass." She smirks, knowing that everyone heard.

"I can't believe you actually thought I'd sleep with you sober," I diss back and her growl is drowned out by the laughs.

"I can't believe you actually cried over Berry!" She spits, enjoying the rise of the crowd's laughter, upon hearing her reply. She then mocks me by pretending to rub at her eyes in a "crybaby" gesture. "BooHoo! I love Rachel Berry, but she rather fuck tall Quarterbacks then date me, BooHoo!"

More laughter erupts and I can see the flash of JewFro's camera, as she snaps photos of the whole scene. I can feel my face turn bright red and my throat tightens, as I try to hold back the tears in my eyes.

"Shut up, Teresa! You're just a slut; at least Rachel is sweet and smart and talented," Britt butts-in, when she notices I can't say anything back without crying.

"Yeah, Teresa," Santana says, walking up to us with Puck on her side. "The only reason you're on the Cheerios is because your Daddy slips Coach a check every month. Why else would Coach let you have a spotlight every competition? Then she tells the rest of us that we have to make up for your lack of talent. I mean, you'd think you would be an expert at doing the splits, by now…What with all the time you spend with your legs open."

"Bwahahahaha BURN!" Puck barks in Teresa's face, while the group of students burst into another fit of laughter.

"Fuck you!" Teresa yells and runs off toward the football field.

The audience slowly but surely breaks apart, except JewFro, who scurries over with his camera and microphone.

"That was quite the heated argument, Fabray. What exactly caused the fight? I believe I heard Teresa mention Rachel Berry…Are you two-timing them?"

"What? No!" I snap out of my daze and shove his mic out of his scaly hand. "I'm single. I'm not two-timing anyone. Now, mind your own damn business!" I shove the camera out of my face and quickly leave, with my friends following close behind.

I lead them to the auditorium, expecting it to be empty, since lunch just ended. We sit in the back and sit in silence for a few seconds.

"Thank you, guys…You've been good to me, when I least deserved it. I just want you to know that I appreciate you."

"Aww, Quinn," Britt coos and reaches over Santana to rub my hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm tired of all this mushy crap," Santana interrupts, and pokes my ribs. "C'mon, Britt. Let's go to class, see ya later, Quinnie…Puck," she adds with a smack to the Mohawked boy's head. He smacks her ass and ducks when she turns to swing at him. Britt pulls her back before she can reach him. Puck laughs and watches Britt drag her away, but calms down when they finally exit.

"Hey, don't worry about all the girl drama, Q. You don't need a girl, or anybody, to make you happy. I know it sounds like some cliché Oprah shit, but as long as you love yourself and have awesome friends that care about you…You'll be alright; and if you happen to meet someone who will treat you right then that's just a bonus. I mean, you and I can go back to doing our own thing. You know, hanging out and going to the Junkyard…Just forget about these chicks that don't know what they want."

I nod and smile when Puck fist bumps me. "Alright."

"Sweet. Let's go to class, now." He says, getting up and stretching.

"I think I'm going to stay here, I'll meet you at my car after school?"

"Are you sure? You've been skipping class all day."

"I know; I just need to clear my head."

Puck gives me a worried look, but he nods in understanding. "Alright, well I'll see you after school, then."

I nod, again and he walks out, leaving me alone in the auditorium. I lay my head back for almost a minute, before I hear…

"Quinn?"

I nearly jump out of my seat, "Rachel!" My voice comes out in a squeak and I cough immediately after to play it off. She smiles, but quickly hides it when I furrow my brow in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." She plays with the hem of her fuzzy reindeer sweater. "May I sit?"

I nod and sit up in my own seat. "Yeah; of course."

She sits slowly and elegantly, careful to not wrinkle her skirt. "What are you doing here?" She asks, her voice low as she continues tugging on her sweater hem.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…You do know that class started about ten minutes ago, right?" I question, eyeing her as she nods without saying anything. "Well, I just came here to clear my head. It's expected of me to ditch class…But why are you not in class?"

"You know you can change that expectation, Quinn." She replies, looking up at me and meeting my eyes. I furrow my brow in confusion. "You can higher people's expectations of you, by proving them wrong and surprise them…Starting by attending all of your classes…for more than one day a week."

I shift my gaze to my hands and chuckle. "Going to class isn't going to make people see me differently. I'm still going to be the same person."

"And what person is that?" Her question is more curious than judgmental. I focus on her, again and shy away when I see her eyes studying me with a soft, sympathetic look.

"You know, Rachel; you hear what people say about me. I'm the school loser…and not the kind that's just going to be a loser in high school. I'll be the same when I'm out of this dump."

"You don't know that. You can change for yourself…Forget everyone else. Go to class for yourself. Stop doing crazy, dangerous stunts and just focus on your school work. You have so much potential, Quinn; you just need to put on some blinders and do what Noah told you…Well, not all the Junkyard stuff, but ignore the highschool drama and-"

"Why are you telling me this?" I blurt, my face red from shame and a bit of anger.

"What do you mean? I'm just-"

"You're telling me to get my shit together, but you don't even know how I feel, so it's pointless for you to sit here and lecture me about my life, when it was only a few days ago that you pushed me into a thorn bush and took off with Finn Hudson!" I stand up when his name falls out of my mouth. She looks up at me and opens and closes her mouth several times before she gives up and presses her lips together. "I'm not trying to be mean, but please don't talk to me like you care, when you're the one that's hurt me more than anyone el-"

"I'm sorry!" She yells over me and stands up. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Qu-"

"Then why did you choose him before you even knew about me and Teresa? !" I yell back, pointing all around us like Finn and Teresa are standing next to us. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself or anything. You just dropped me like a morning dump and started making out with him! Which was gross by the way!"

"You're the one that's gross!" She pokes her finger hard into my chest. "Having sex with that slut! She's slept with more people than you can count on both hands!"

"YOU KISSED FINN HUDSON! I'm sorry, but I could fuck Coach Sylvester, while Teresa gives me a blowjob and have JewFro film it then have a threesome with San and Puck, with that _same _film playing in the background, while JewFro jacks off to the whole thing AND it'll _still_ be less gross than when YOU KISSED FINN HUDSON!"

"Oh, shut up!" She screams back in my face. "He's not that bad!"

"Yes, he is! His breath smells like meatloaf dipped in shit!"

"Funny, I heard the same thing about TERESA'S VAGINA!"

My eyes widen when she says that, half out of fury and half out of shock that she would say something like that. "PLEASE! Her pussy smells a million times better than your potato-head-boyfriend…Trust me!"

She gasps and squints her eyes at me, shoving me until I'm forced to sit back into my seat. Before I can even get back up, she jumps me. Her hands grip the sides of my face, as she stares intently in my eyes. My hands instinctively wrap around her waist and close the gap between our mouths.

It's soft, careful, and appreciative; our lips move together and neither of us force any tongue. My body melts under hers and there's not one centimeter of space between us. It feels like my chest is expanding, as my heart grows in size with all the joy filling it. I suck on her bottom lip and I feel a stirring in my lower abdomen when she moans. I gently lick the plump lip, asking for permission and I don't have to wait long before she flicks her own tongue against mine. We quickly deepen the kiss; her nails dig into the sensitive skin below my ears and my hands grip onto her skirt. The tingling in my groin is now a full-blown pulsing sensation. She sighs into my mouth when she accidently grinds against it.

"Oh God," she groans and I help her move her hips, by guiding her gyrating motions. "Quinn…"

"Rachel…" I whisper back and trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

"Quinn…"

"I know, Rachel," I push up the arm rests next to us and lift her off me and onto the open space of the seats. I press my weight on my hands, which are next to each side of her head, and lean in to continue our make-out session.

"No, Quinn…I have a boyfriend," she says, sitting back up and quickly standing up.

"What? Are you serious, right now?" It comes out in a whimper and I cover my erection with both my hands. "Finn Fucking Hudson?" I question, wincing at the dull ache in my balls.

"I have to think about things," she breathes out, while smoothing down her hair and clothes.

"What's there to think about? Do you really have to think about who you'd rather be with? Because me…I'd choose you over anyone, no hesitation!" I try to stand up, but settle for curling up when the blood rushes to my excited member.

"Quinn, just give me time. I want you. I just need to figure stuff out about what to do with Finn." She explains, giving me an apologetic look when she realizes I have blue balls. "I'll text you tonight; I promise. Now, go to class." She kisses my forehead and hurries out to go to her own class.

"Yeah…Class is not gonna happen," I grumble to myself, as I wait for the ache to go away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, if we help you with this…What do you expect to happen?"

"Exactly what the song says, San," I answer, trying to gather my courage.

"Riiight; and you're sure it was Berry you were making out with in the auditorium and not some slutty brunette named Teresa?" She asks, with a smirk. Puck and Britt snicker.

I shoot them all glares, "Yes, I'm sure…This song is perfect; she won't expect it and that's what she told me before we made out. She said that I should surprise people, get them to see a different side of me, so…Just help me with this, please." I beg and they roll their eyes.

"Fine, you're lucky that the melody is pretty easy to wing," Puck says, grabbing his guitar and looking over at the rest of the club, from our corner in the choir room. I turn to follow his line of vision. Finn has his arm draped over Rachel, yapping away about something stupid, I'm sure…but she doesn't seem to be paying any attention, as she stares at the front of the class.

"Hey, guys!" Mr. Schuster exclaims, walking in excited, as usual. "Today, Quinn asked me if she could take front and center and give it a go, so whenever you're ready!" He takes a seat in the front and I see everyone glance in our direction. I see Rachel looking curious and intrigued. I smile and decide it's now or never.

"Thanks, Mr. Schu," I get up and my friends follow me to the front. "So, San and Britt are going to help me with the background vocals and Puck is going to help sing back-up, too, and help the rest of the band play the music."

Mr. Schu nods happily and the rest of the club looks on with weary faces.

"Also, this is a bit of an underground song…an oldie, but goodie, you can say. Something different, but the song really spoke to me," I glance at Rachel when I say the last line. "Alright well, here goes…"

Puck starts with his guitar and the band and San and Britt quickly follow with the background vocals,

_**("Do, do, do, do/ Do, do, do, do/ Do, do, do, do/ Do, do, do, do…")**_

before I come in with…

"_**At first, we were so happy/ As happy as could be/ Then you left me so far behind and went away with him/ Well now, let's kiss, kiss, kiss and let's make up/ And start all over (over and over) over and over, again (over again!)"**_

I move around the front of the class, and begin to really get into it when I see the club enjoying the old-style of the song and the doo-wop groove. My eyes pass over Rachel and Finn; of course he's not happy, but Rachel looks entertained and slightly amused.

"_**I can't go on this way (Do, do, do, do)/ I need you by my side (Do, do, do, do)/ What else is there to say (Do, do, do, do)/ We're hurting each other's pride (Do, do, do, do)/ Well now, let's kiss, kiss, kiss, and let's make up/ And start all over (over and over) over and over, again (over again!)"**_

I turn and smile when I see San and Britt kissing each other's cheeks between lines. Spinning back around, I walk toward the risers and encourage Kurt to sing along, and he does so, easily with a playful roll of his eyes. The rest of the club happily sings along, excluding Finchel.

"_**Wellll, let's kiss! ( Let's kiss and make up)/ C'mon, kiss! (Let's kiss and make up)/ Let's kiss! (Let's kiss and make up)/ C'mon, kiss! (Let's kiss and make up)/ Kiss, kiss, kiss and let's make up!/ And start all over (over and over) over and over, again (over again)"**_

I make my way closer to Rachel, but not too close, just enough to give a hint. I smile at her and sing…

"_**I know we can happy/ As happy as can be/ Just tell him goodbye and c'mon back to me/ Well now, let's kiss, kiss, kiss and let's make up/And start all over (over and over) over and over, again (over again!)**__/ __**Wellll, let's kiss! ( Let's kiss and make up)/ C'mon, kiss! (Let's kiss and make up)/ Let's kiss! (Let's kiss and make up)/ C'mon, kiss! (Let's kiss and make up)/ Kiss, kiss, kiss and let's make up!/ And start all over (over and over) over and over, again (over again)"**_

Puck and the band play the final few seconds of the song and I finish standing in my original spot, looking at Rachel.

The club cheers and claps, congratulating us on a job well done; except Finn, who is scowling and shooting me death glares. Meanwhile, Rachel is cutely blushing and smiling back at me. I only turn away from her beautiful face to hug and thank my friends who are baring giant grins of their own.

"I think it worked," whispers San, when I go to hug her and Britt.

Puck smirks and winks at me, "She's totally digging you, Q."

I don't even try to hide the huge, goofy smile on my face. "Thanks, guys."

"I'm out of, here, before I do something I _won't _regret. C'mon, Rachel," Finn grumbles, getting up and grabbing his backpack. Rachel rolls her eyes and sighs, when he doesn't even wait for her. By the time she stands, he's already out the door. On her way out, she stops in front of me and smiles, the blush returning to her cheeks. "Come to my house at 6pm, tonight."

I smile and nod, as she walks away, leaving me with several amused club members looking at me and each other with raised eyebrows.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Did you enjoy this one? I liked doing this chapter, so I hope it showed in the writing. Anyway, let me know what you think, PLEASE. Also, the song I used is "Let's Kiss and Make Up" by The Royal Jesters. It's a fun, upbeat, doo-wop song, with a catchy chorus. I posted it on my tumblr: loveisforlovelies …check it out if you want to sing along!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND POSSIBLY REVIEWING, LOVELIES!**


	19. If You Still Want Me

****Hello, Lovelies! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and those who stop by for the read. All of you are cool in my book ;)**

**Now, on we go…**

**CHAPTER 19: If You Still Want Me**

_**Rachel's POV**_

I jump up, from my bed, as soon as Quinn texts me: "**I'm outside. It is okay for me to come in?" **Peering out my bedroom window, I see her car parked by the curb and her silhouette in the driver's seat. I smile and am about to hurry downstairs to greet her, instead of my Da..

"Dad!" I tap, or rather bang, on my window when I see him stomping across the lawn to Quinn's car. "Damn it!" This could not go well; my Dad still doesn't like Quinn…Not one bit. I run down the stairs and make it to the open front door just in time to see Quinn stepping out of her car, looking terrified. I sprint toward them when I see my Dad's hands clench up into fists.

"Dad!" I shout, within earshot. He just ignores me, not turning around to look at me; but Quinn…Her eyes meet mine and she's already pleading for me to help her defuse this surprise attack.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" He questions, clearly upset by the pink-haired girl's presence.

"Dad, sto-" I try to reign him in, but am deadpanned.

"Rachel doesn't want to see you. Why don't you get that? !"

Quinn immediately recoils, further, her frown disappearing behind her side of the car, as she ducks her head.

"No, Dad! I asked her to come!" I tug on his hand to get him to look at me and see the disapproval on my face.

"Mr. Berry, I-" She tries to speak up, but backs down when Dad turns to face her again. She's absolutely confused and worried, obviously uncomfortable in this situation.

"Dad, stop acting like this! She didn't do anything wro-"

He snaps his head back around to yell at me, "Don't _even_ say that she didn't do anything wrong! Not when it was just a few nights ago that you came home crying because of _HER!" _He points behind him, at Quinn, who starts to walk around her car, toward us…slowly, but at least she's trying.

"Mr. Berry, Rachel and I have decided to start over. I think we both made some decisions and mistakes that we regret and want to move on from, and now that we're both single and unattach-"

My Dad scoffs and refocuses on the girl behind him. "I don't mean to be rude, Quinn, but are you delusional or something?"

"Dad! Wait-"

"Excuse me?" Quinn asks, not angrily, but confused.

"Rachel is with Finn! He just left here like ten minutes ago!"

"_Excuse me?" _Now, she's angry.

"Quinn, I was going to talk to you about that, before my Dad decided to bombard you like this," I explain, trying to calm the disgruntled look on her face. She nods, unsure in how to take the information, but trusts my word.

"Wait, Rachel…" My Dad turns to study my expression. He's thinking very hard because he's not angry, anymore…he's contemplative. I try to channel the father/daughter telepathy, by giving him the look that says: _PLEASE, DAD…LET ME HANDLE THIS!_

He furrows his brow at me, disappointed. He glances at Quinn, who is fiddling with her car keys with a small frown on her face as she stands off to the side, adorably lost in what's going on.

"Rachel, I…" My Dad shakes his head, while turning to look at me, again. "You're my daughter and I will always protect you and stand by your side. I trust you and I believe in you, so when I ask you this, I need you to be honest with me…and with Quinn. Okay? I think the truth is what we all deserve, right now."

I nod, already tearing up because I know what he's about to ask me…I hate that he's about to ask me, but he's right; the truth is what's best…I just hope Quinn takes it well.

"When you kissed Finn, before he just left," He starts, and Quinn instantly tenses up at the words. "You did because it you had just broken up with him and it was a friendly gesture, because you wouldn't lie and not break up with him, then invite Quinn over and play her and Finn like fools…RIGHT?"

I hang my head to avoid their eyes and most of all the hopeful stare from Quinn, who is basically waiting for me to tell her that my father is correct; that I have indeed broken up with Finn and the kiss meant nothing…

"Ra-chel?" Her voice cracks and I make the mistake of looking at her because how can I not tell her the truth. She's going to hate me, but I have to tell her.

"I didn't break up with Finn."

My dad sighs heavily and rubs a hand over his face. Quinn stares emotionlessly at me for several long seconds, then blinks, and smiles awkwardly, while nodding.

"It's okay; it's fine…I know it's hard to break up with someone. It was for me, when I left San, but after my third try, I gathered enough guts to do it. Maybe you'll be able to tomorrow morning at school." She steps closer reaching for my hand, smiling, trying to convince herself of something.

I shake my head, lightly, and move my hand behind my back.

She frowns and reaches for it, again and when I step back her brow furrows. "Rachel, please?" She begs, and tries, again. My dad puts his hand on her shoulder, not aggressively, but to silently talk some sense into her. He gives her an apologetic look when she glances up at the towering man.

"But I – I…You said you wanted to be with me," She whimpers, trying to get around my Dad.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!" She says, exasperated and in disbelief. "In the auditorium! You told me that you were going to figure out what to do with Finn because you want to be with me and-"

"I said that I want you, not that I want to be with you, Quinn." I wince at how the words are kind of harsh. My Dad turns and glares at me, shocked, by my words. What did he expect; I'm not a little girl, anymore.

"What does that even mean?" Quinn frowns and tries to understand the rejection.

I wipe my eyes on my sweater sleeves and my heart hurts when she tries to duck under my Dad's arms to hug me. "Rachel let me-"

"Quinn," my Dad warns her, in the nicest way possible. She whimpers instinctively and I tell myself that I have to be honest with her.

"It means that I let my hormones get the better of me. You are very attractive Quinn, but I can't be in a serious relationship with you…I'm sorry."

"What?" She asks, baffled and a bit frustrated. "But I…" She looks away and I can see the unshed tears, in her eyes. She breathes deeply and closes her eyes, before turning back to meet my own watery eyes. "I love you…I thought you loved me, too?"

An unwelcomed sob escapes me and all I can do is force myself to stare at my feet.

Quinn gets antsy, again, and really, really, desperately tries to get past my Dad, who is actually struggling to do so. "Is this about my bad decisions? I'm going to fix them, Rachel." She explains in a hurry, while giving up on trying to get past my Dad and walks back to her car and takes out a stack of note books, text books, and papers. "Look, I already talked to my teachers! I'm going to do all the work I have to in order to catch up. I going to start attending all my classes and I told Puck that I'm done with the Junkyard. I can be better, Rachel! Trust me, please!"

_**Quinn's POV**_

"_Please…_" I told myself I wouldn't do this, again…Breakdown on another front lawn like a miserable, pathetic being, begging for her to love me. "Don't do this to me," I hate that I stooping this low; that I'm trying to make her feel guilty. Why should she feel bad? It's not her fault that she doesn't love me, that she rather be with Finn. I swear, if her Dad wasn't holding me back, I'd kiss her…I'd kiss her with everything that I've got, and if she still rather stay with him then so be it. If it's a matter of her hormones, as she said, then I can prove that I'm a better lover; because we all know I can be a better girlfriend than he can be a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Quinn…You're just not relationship material. Now, excuse me, I have grades to maintain." She turns to walk away and I can't believe what I just heard. I should be able to feel her Dad pat my shoulder, in an attempt to comfort me from his daughter's cheap shot, but all I can feel is embarrassment, self-hatred, heartbreak, and anger…so much anger.

I brush his hand off and mutter some mindless apology about wasting his time, before walking back to my car, throwing my work into the backseat and taking off…Ignoring her Dad's pleas for me to not take off when I'm so upset. Pfft! Since when does he care? Since when do any of those Berrys care. The only one who hasn't attacked me verbally or lead me on, time and time, again only to reject me every time, is her other Dad, Hiram…and it's just my luck that he wasn't even home to hold back his husband or their daughter from tearing me to shreds. I press harder on the gas, feeding off the loud growl of my engine and the wind blowing through the window, into my hair. I zoom past a few stop signs, before making speeding over the first busy intersection, barely making it on the yellow light.

I zip through the slow cars in front of me and turn, sharply, on a street that leads me to the abandoned lake that I always visit when I need to be alone. The road from her is usually empty and deserted, so I pick up the speed, feeling like it's the only way I'll ever get anywhere…literally and figuratively.

I blink for an extra second, missing the stray cat that jumps into the dirt road and I swerve out of the way, just in time to avoid it. I end up a foot or so away from the edge of the lake and a thin line away from losing my mind. I turn to the side window and see the cat leap into the dry grass along the perimeter of the lake. I chuckle, humorlessly at how careless I am. I'm a complete idiot and I have thrive on danger because it's the only thing that makes me feel truly alive…until I met Rachel…who wants nothing to do with me…Unless, it's just to do me.

I shake my head at that. I can't believe that she would tell me that…make me feel like a slab of meat. I sigh and reach into the backseat for my work and decide to get started, at least until the sun goes down; then I'll just drive home and continue there. Even if Rachel doesn't want to be with me…I still don't want to be considered worse than Finn. I'm going to pass my classes and get on the right track because I know for a fact that I'm capable of more than whatever _Dud_son is going to end up doing. I'm going to prove to MYSELF that I'll amount to something more than a bad reputation; and the first step is doing all these backed up assignments.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Damn, Rachel must've really did a _number_ on you, huh, Q?" Puck jokes, as he, San, and Britt lean on either side of my locker.

"Yeah, Quinnie; you look tired. Gross, I bet you went at it all night with the Hobbit!" San nudges me with her elbow, trying to get a rise out of me. Everyone in the Glee Club thinks Rachel and I hooked up, since she invited me over to her place in front of all of them, minus Finn. "So, was it worth the wait?"

"Of course it was!" Puck says, offended, "All Jews are good in bed!"

San rolls her eyes and Britt giggles, "Rachel is like a top, huh?"

I drop my text book on the ground, at that question and they all laugh as I struggle to pick it up.

"I'm not discussing anything about last night," I say, trying to keep from blushing at Britt's assumption and also at what actually happened yesterday.

"Speaking of the troll…" San interrupts, as Rachel walks toward us. I quickly look away, into my locker, and pretend to search for something. I hear San scoff when she passes us and I only turn back around when Puck shoves me lightly.

"Why didn't you say anything to her?"

"I have nothing to say; and she obviously doesn't either, so why waste breath?" I answer with a shrug and close my locker, and heading toward my first period.

None of them say anything and I'm glad for it, until San…

"Bullshit; what really happened last night? I know you're hiding something, Quinnie."

"Nothing happened!"

"Oh something happened, alright!" Puck jumps in, curious.

"It's okay, Quinn; you can tell us." Britt offers me her best pout and I have no choice but to lead them to a more private area and telling them everything; and how I spent the whole night doing homework.

"That bitch!"

"San!" Puck and I hold her back, from storming off and finding Rachel.

"You promised, Sanny," Britt frowns; San immediately recoils and crosses her arms in defeat.

"Yeah, you promised…all of you, so please just drop it, let it go, forget it, do whatever…just leave it alone because I'm done with the whole thing."

They all look at me, unsure of whether or not to believe me.

"I just want to focus on my homework and earning some money so I can get out of this school and this stupid town."

I don't wait for them to say anything back or to talk me out of letting them tell Rachel off; I just wave goodbye and make my way to class, with my head high, until I round the corner and bump into something big, causing me to drop my book, again.

"Watch it, Fabray!" The talking, walking tree spits at me, as he glares at me. I don't glare back or say anything rude to him; I just ignore him and the girl he's holding hands with…The girl that I refuse to look in the eye. I ignore both of them and pick up my book and continue on my way, trying to find every bit of restraint in me, when I hear Finn shouting. "Yeah! You better walk away!"

As soon as I know I'm out of their view, I send out a quick text: **"If you still want me, meet me at the auditorium during lunch."**

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Yes, I know…It's short, but it has a big turn of events, no? I think so! Anyway, who do you think Quinn sent the text to? I mean, really there's only like two possibilities, but will Quinn go for the "unattainable" one, to get some sort of satisfaction, or the "easy breezy" one, just to get her anger out? Then again, who knows…She may be trying to get back with Santana? DUN DUN DUNNN! LOL jk, that won't happen; I promise. Also, please don't hate Rachel too much…She has her reasons for rejecting Quinn.**


	20. I'm Just Under Construction

****Hello, Lovelies! I'm happy you're still around, even though most of you kinda, sorta, a whole lotta hate Rachel, but let's remember that Quinn isn't perfect, either...Now, shall we proceed?**

**CHAPTER 20: I'm Just Under-Construction**

_**Santana's POV**_

I burst through the double doors and look into the dimly lit room; my eyes searching the wide expanse, until I see the pink-haired girl turned in her seat, watching me with her mouth slightly agape.

It takes me by surprise, her face is nearly expressionless, expect for the shy tilt of her head. She slowly stands up and starts making her way to the main aisle, her small smile widening as she gets closer. I wait for what I know is coming…She steps into my personal space and softly caresses my left cheek, before carefully studying my eyes, as she slowly leans her head down to press her lips against mine.

I let her get close enough to feel her breath warm my lips, before I lift my hand and slap her.

"What the fuck, Quinnie!" I shout over the echo of the slap, bouncing off the auditorium walls.

"Ow! What was that for?" She immediately steps back and pouts, putting a hand over her red cheek.

"For being a total ass! Why the hell did you tell me come here?"

"You know why! You came, so I don't get why you're hitting me," she says, puffing out her cheeks in confusion and frustration.

"I came to kick your ass for texting me stupid shit when you know Brittany and I have a _thing._ I didn't come here to hook up with you, idiot!"

She furrows her brow and stares at me like she barely realizes her stupidity. "I just thought you…I mean, we kind of still have…There's a connection between us, right?" She asks, giving me that sad look that makes her appear like an innocent, misunderstood punk; it worked on me every time she used it to get me to make out with her when we were fighting. She steps closer and glances at her feet, her eyes trailing to mine and up my body; she licks her lips and puts a hand on my waist. I take in a sharp breath, as she grazes her fingertips up my bare arms and touches her forehead to mine.

"Forgive me..." she whispers, taking my bottom lip between hers and kissing me with passion and a bit of desperation.

It takes everything in me to not kiss her back, let alone fight her off. Memories of our past flash behind my closed eyes and it becomes more difficult to not give in.

"Fuck," she groans between a short break, before she moves her arms back to my waist and lifts me up. I finally dawns on me that I'm making out with my ex when I have Brittany trying to learn to trust me.

"Put me down!" I shout, breaking our kiss and slapping her face, again.

"Quit it!" She says, placing me down quickly and backing up and rubbing her cheek, for the second time.

"You quit it!" I yell back at her, even though I'm flustered by the lingering touch of her lips. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" She cries out, throwing her hands in the air, in defeat. "I'm sorry! I – I just…I'm confused…" She does that irresistible pouty face and plops down in the closest seat, hunched over with her head in her hands.

"Is this because of Rachel rejecting your, _clearly, _crazy ass?" I ask, noticing how her shoulders tense when I say the Hobbit's name. It all makes sense; she's panicking, feeling like no one loves her…and me, being the amazing protective friend, used to be jealous ex, and OBVIOUS SEX SYMBOL, she turns to me to feel like someone thinks she's attractive, worthy, loveable…

"Quinnie…" I start with a light sigh, plopping down next to her. "I get it; okay…You're totally still in love with me," I tease, poking her side. She huffs and moves away, embarrassed by her attempts to sex me up. God, do I know how she feels; it was only three or four weeks ago when I was jumping her and throwing myself at her… "Hey, don't feel bad." I rub her upper back, remembering that it soothes her. "If Brittany wasn't in the picture, I'd totally let you take me…" I say, nudging my shoulder against hers.

She lifts her head enough to peek at me, "Really?"

"Yes, really! You're totes all kinds of fine…and that's coming from me, so you know it's true," I wink and break into a smile when she does.

"I'm sorry, San. I can't believe I did that; I'm such an idi-"

"Stop it," I scold, pulling her closer to me and pushing her head down to rest on my shoulder. "You're not an idiot; you're just scared and feeling like no one cares about you, but you're wrong. I care about you, and so does Puck, even Brittany talks about how she wishes every night for you and Troll Face will get your shit together."

She lifts her head to glare at me, "Don't call her that."

"Hey, you're lucky calling her names, which are accurate by the way, is all I'm doing. If you weren't so pathetically in love with her, I would have disposed of her puny body, by now…and I wouldn't have realized that she isn't such a selfish, two-faced bitch, that she might actually be trying to do the right thing by rejecting you."

"You're taking her side? !" She shouts, in disbelief, anger clear in her voice, as she moves away, again.

"Shut up, Quinnie; damn!" I pull her back to me and pinch her shoulder to get her to stop trying to squirm away. "I'm just saying that she might have her reasoning…In the meantime I think you need to stop with all the wannabe badass shit because you know that I know you're far from it…_real _far."

"Screw you," she huffs, but doesn't move away.

"Aw, you wish…" I joke and squeeze her junk, playfully. She yelps and lightly smacks my thigh…something that she used to do when we made out, because she knew I was into being spanked. We both laugh at our playfulness, until we settle into each other.

"Do you regret us?" She asks, in a vulnerable way, as she plays with the pleats of my skirt and lets me play with her pink hair.

"No…I think if we took us seriously that we could have been something really special. I know it; but I think that we were fucked up for a reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe we didn't work out because we were both meant to be with someone who will help us better ourselves. Don't get me wrong, Quinnie; we were the hottest couple to ever walk Mckinley's halls, but we're both in need of some major adjustments…we couldn't have helped each other grow…but Brittany helps me."

It's quiet for a few seconds, as she takes in what I just said. "Well, I'm happy for you, San…"

I know she means it, but there's a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Don't say it like you don't have your own…Brittany. Of course yours is not hot like mine, or sweet, or selfless, or perfect, or-"

"ALRIGHT! I get it!" She "hmphs" and moves away, crossing her arms over her chest and staring straight ahead at the empty stage. Her brow is crinkled and her mouth is dipped into a small frown.

"Quit being a baby about it, Quinnie…Rachel is giving you some tough love, so toughen the fuck up and take care of your shit, or _you will lose her_…Comprende?"

_**Quinn's POV**_

I close my eyes and try to imagine her performing on the stage; it always calms me…

"Do you understand what I'm telling you, Quinnie?"

I nod and open my eyes, only to feel tears spill from them. I sigh and wipe them on my shirt and nod again, but with more conviction. "You're right," I turn to look at San and I take in her worried face. "I really am sorry for trying to…you know…."

She shakes her head, "Don't worry about it."

"I need to do better for me, and only me; otherwise it won't mean anything…I need to grow." I say more to myself than to San.

"Exactly, so focus on that and forget the rest…You need to love yourself, before you expect someone else to love you."

I tilt my head, distracted by the wisdom in her words.

"Brittany taught me that," she says, with a proud smile.

I really am happy for her; Brittany is great for her…perfect, even. "I feel like such an ass for trying to…you know…behind Britt's back. She's such a sweetheart, rooting for me and here I was trying to-"

"Woo me, ravage me, take me hard, fuck me like a-"

"Whoa, whoa!" I yell over her, as she laughs at my reaction.

"_And_ you almost had me, Quinnie. You _almost_ had me," She winks and pats my right cheek. "Maybe in your dreams, though, huh." She teases, getting up and making a show of swaying her hips, enjoying her moment to gloat. "Too bad you can't get up on this," she says seductively over her shoulder.

"Pfft! Whatever…" I lamely reply, feeling lamer by the second, as San laughs at my red face, while I follow her out of the auditorium.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ugh!" I collapse on my bed, exhausted after the hours I've spent writing essays, solving math problems, learning about wars, and trying to remember formulas and the periodic table. My pillow is more than a pillow, right now…It's a cloud sent from Heaven, designed to cradle my head, which feels bigger with knowledge, perfectly.

Even though I'm too tired to move, I manage to contort my face into a smile, as I close my eyes and feel a sense of pride. It's been three weeks since I've had that talk with San in the auditorium, three weeks since I've started busting my ass to catch up, three weeks since I told Puck that I was officially done with the Junkyard, and three weeks and one day since I've spoken to Rachel.

She hasn't attempted to contact me; she avoids me at school. I see her turn sharp corners, bumping into people, muttering apologies, just to avoid walking by me. It hurt…a lot…the first week, but I let it go. I trained myself to not let her whereabouts, her absence, her distant presence, her quick escapes, her kisses with Finn, her not so subtle resistance to raise her hand in English because she want to draw my attention to her, her overall need and want to wipe me away completely…all of it…I learned to just let it go. Sure, I think about it…a lot…still; but it's not just bitter anger, depressing self-hatred; it's understanding, it's self-acceptance that allows me to feel like it's not so important. What's important is making things right with myself because I'm the one that I'm stuck with for the rest of my life…and I want to be there for myself, be able to believe and trust in the things that I do, the decisions I make. I'm the only person that I can rely on, through the good and bad…

I sit up and look at the stack of books and papers on my desk; it's a mess, a pile of facts and opinions that may not answer all my questions…but it does answer two:

Yes, I do care about my future; and no, I don't feel like I have no one…I have myself and that's enough for me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Quinn?"

I turn to face the voice I haven't heard in a while. "Hey, Teresa," I say, calmly, with neither excitement nor frustration.

"I haven't talked to you in weeks…How have you been?" She's not her usual self, which is unnerving, but I don't give it much thought.

"I've been busy taking care of business. How about you?" I close my locker and give her my full attention. She looks different, tired, sad…I furrow my brow in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"No," she mumbles under her breath, "I'm miserable, Quinn. Everyone laughs in my face, talks behind my back, and I was so close to getting a slushee to the face this morning."

I frown at the confession, because even though she was a pain in the ass, I don't want to see her this depressed.

"I'm sorry…I know it was my friends and I that brought all that on you."

She nods, "I brought it on myself, Quinn. I just came to apologize to you; that's all."

I shake my head, "No need to apologize. It's the past and I think we'll both be better off letting it go and staying focused on what' s ahead." I start walking and she keeps stride.

"That's also what I wanted to talk to you about…" she says, in the seductive voice I'm used to hearing from her.

I turn to look at her, as she grabs my hand and leads me outside, to the parking lot. I glance around and see nobody in sight because everyone is inside eating their lunch. "What are you doing, Teresa?" I ask suspiciously.

"Since you're all about business, I think you and I should make a deal…and enjoy the _benefits_," she husks, hooking me by my waistband and pulling me toward her.

I quickly pull her frisky hand away and scowl, "I'm not interested."

She narrows her eyes, "Oh please! You mean to tell me that you rather stick with this nerdy act? ! It's not cute, Quinn. It's embarrassing, and honestly…you could use a status boost. I mean, seriously, what makes you think that just because you actually go to class and turn in your homework that you're suddenly some fucking rocket scientist or something? You're Quinn "Badass chick with a fat ass dick" Fabray…that's all anyone thinks about you, so stop trying to act like you're better than me."

I wish I was a real badass, so I wouldn't give a shit and punch her in her face…I settle for shaking my head.

"I don't care what YOU think about me, or anyone else, for that matter. So, go ahead and make fun of me and do whatever you have to do to make yourself feel better about your own damaged rep because here's a news flash, Teresa; I won't and never will get with you just to get an "image boost." Do you even think that would work?" I ask rhetorically, but she answers, anyway.

"If you stop being such a fucking square, then yeah, _US_ dating would definitely make us both popu-"

"Teresa!" I yell over her and grip her shoulders. "Stop…Being popular isn't important to me, and it shouldn't be for you, either. You don't need anyone's approval, but your own. Ignore everyone that talks shit or whatever because a year from now, they won't matter! I promise if you just turn a blind eye to them they will get bored and find a new target."

"How do you know? ! You don't get it like I do!"

"Are you kidding me? ! You think I don't hear them whisper about my condition? You think that I don't notice the eyes that judge me when I walk into class, the way they stare at me like I'm a complete loser, no matter how hard I try? Do you think that I don't see my teacher's faces when I hand them my homework, like they wonder why I even bother? I am _FULLY_ aware of it all, Teresa! It hurts me like it hurts you, but you know what? I let it go, because come next year, I'll be walking across that stage, with my fucking diploma and I'm going to smile and be so goddamn proud of myself…because proving them wrong is the best way to say: Fuck you; suck my dick."

I finish talking and observe her face, trying to see if any of that inspired her to appreciate and value herself. She seems to be taking it all in, as she stares at me with thoughtfulness that I rarely see her embrace. I smile at her, showing her that I mean every word, that I believe in her and will encourage her the whole way if I have to, because everyone deserves to be cared about.

She smiles back and I laugh, relieved that she understands what I'm trying to tell her. She steps closer, for what I assume is a hug, so I open my arms to her…

"That's very sweet of you, Quinn, but you don't have to do all of that to fuck me and get me to suck your dick."

The words, in that context, are not sexy to me, like they probably would've been a month or so ago. Instead, her attempt to seduce me is actually a huge turn-off, but I don't push her away or yell at her…

"Teresa, I'm sorry…I can't." I gently pull her arms off me and I hold her hands in mine. She gives me a shocked, angry glare. "You know that's not what I meant. You're smart and capable of being on top, just like you were before when-"

"When we were about to have sex in your backseat?" She smugly smiles.

I sigh, a bit frustrated, "No…Just be serious, Teresa. Whether you take my advice or not, I don't have the time for relationships or flings or whatever it is you want from me. I hope you understand…Anyway, I told my math teacher that I'd be there to take a make-up test…I'm about five minutes late, so I'll see you around." I let go of her hands and give her a small smile. "Remember what I said." I say over my shoulder, as I jog back inside the school, toward my math class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, Fabray, you passed. Congratulations."

"Really? !" I take the graded test from his hands and grin from ear to ear when I see the 'B-' on the top-right corner. "I can't believe it!" I exclaim, taking off my beanie and running a hand through my hair.

"I can…You've worked hard, Quinn. You didn't give up and now you're all caught up and have a 'B' in the class, so give yourself some credit."

"Thanks, Mr. Harrison." I smile and grip the test in my hand, excited to see my hard work pay off. We shake hands, before I run out the door eager to show someone my test. It's not until I turn the corner and bump into someone that I realize that I don't have anyone to show it to. The collision knocks us both to the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," an all too familiar voice rushes out.

I snap my head up to see Rachel quickly picking up our books and papers. "Rachel…" I barely say loud enough for her to hear.

She lifts her head, her eyes wide, "Sorry, I didn't know – I didn't see you," she rambles. It's awkward and embarrassing to feel how I feel, right now. I know my face is bright red and I think I'm sweating; I'm so nervous. I didn't think she'd still have this effect on me.

I shake my head and look away, taking my math notes and test from off the floor. "Don't worry about it…It's okay; I shouldn't have been running and-" My voice is strained and it cracks when her hand brushes against mine, as she apologizes, again, and tries to help me gather my work.

"Here, let me-"

"I got it," I try to grab my test from her hands, but she pulls hers away and looks at the top corner.

Her smooth face breaks into a closed mouth smile, until she can't fight it anymore and she beams with her mega-watt grin.

"This is great, Quinn; I'm so proud of-"

"Please, don't…" I interrupt, taking my test back and standing up; she follows suit.

"I'm just-"

"You're just what?" I deadpan, again. "I'm not trying to be mean or rude or whatever, but you don't have to act like everything is better just because I have a passing grade in math."

"Quinn, that's not what I-"

"Wait! I know that this is awkward for both of us, being that you've been purposely avoiding me with every fiber of your being, and to be honest I didn't plan on speaking to you, at all, anytime soon…So, let's just cut this short: You're proud of me for passing a test; and I'm happy that you're still passing all your classes and that your relationship is going strong."

"Quinn!" She says, raising her voice and trying to grab on my shirt, as I walk past her to leave.

"I know what you're doing, Rachel," I turn to face her and I notice how sad she looks. "You were trying to get me to grow on my own, for myself, and not just because I wanted to be with you. I understand why you rejected me that day; and I hated you for it, Rachel, but now I get it…I thank you for it," I explain to her. "I don't hate you, anymore…but I'm not in love with you, anymore, either."

She opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it, as her eyes water.

"I mean it when I say that I'm happy for you and Finn. I mean, he may be a complete douchebag, sometimes, but he mostly stays out of trouble and he's surprisingly passing his classes. I guess…He's boyfriend material, right?" I chuckle, humorlessly; she doesn't find it funny. "Look, I've seen you two around school, and I see how into each other you guys are. You deserve that, Rachel; so what else can i do, but be happy for you.

"What about you?" She nearly sobs, as her tears spill onto her cheeks, dipping into the curve of her cheek bones.

I frown and wipe a tear from the corner of her lips. "I had my chance and I blew it. I don't expect you to give me another, not when you already have what you've been looking for." I force a smile, it's small and looks painful, but it's better than nothing. "don't feel that bad for me, rachel...I'm just under-construction. i got things going for me, too. I'm caught up in Math, Science, History…I just need to catch up in English, since Gym and Home Ec are pretty easy, anyway. I've been working hard and it's paying off. I feel better about myself and I have you to thank, so thank you." My throat is tight and I know if I don't leave, now I'll end up crying in front of her…again.

"But-"

I shake my head to stop her, "It's okay, Rachel…" I squeeze her hand and give her own more forced smile, before turning and walking away, looking down at my test for answers I haven't figured out, yet.

**/End chapter.**

****Alright, there you have it. Yeah, I know I said it wouldn't be Santana, but c'mon! I love me some Quinntana…at least I didn't take it allll the way :) I just think that they needed to address their past before they can both completely focus on their futures (Brittany and Rachel…Yes, that means Rachel is definitely still in Quinn's future, but baby steps, people…baby steps!). In the meantime, feel free to drop a comment, question, critique, etc, here or on my tumblr (loveisforlovelies). **

**Thanks for stopping by, my sweet Lovelies!**


	21. I Can't Live

**CHAPTER 21: I Can't Live**

_**Rachel's POV**_

She's lying…She still loves me; I know it. Blinking for the first time since she started talking, I sigh and compose myself. I did the right thing…_She's_ doing the right thing, now. She's grown so much since that day I left her standing on my lawn. I can see the difference in the way she carries herself, back straight, shoulders squared, head facing straight ahead; ready for the future. The way she speaks so confidently, mature, with a new sense of pride, it's the result of all the hard work she's been doing…and it's being done for the right reasons.

This is what I wanted, so why aren't I happy? Sure, I'm happy for her; she's on her way to success…and away from me. I shake my head and walk down the hall to the auditorium to be alone, instead of meeting Finn for lunch. Finn. My boyfriend. I wince as Quinn's face reappears in my thoughts, telling me that she's happy for me. Happy that I'm happy with Finn. I know she meant it, or at least wanted to, but she wasn't aware of how pained she looked as she spoke those words. She isn't aware of how pained I am behind these all-for-show moments with Finn. With Finn things are simple, routine, predictable, boring; there's no thrill, no intensity…I smile because it's the only thing that challenges me about our relationship, trying to appear happy, intrigued…_with Finn._ To be honest, the only reason I've stayed with him this long is because I needed to push Quinn away, so she could focus on herself, not me. I guess that plan worked out…maybe a little too well. Like I said, I know she still loves me, but I've pushed her so far, she doesn't see the point in making the journey back to me. I don't blame her.

I walk onto the stage and look out into the empty seats, closing my eyes as I step into the spotlight. I imagine she's sitting in the first row, middle seat, looking up at me with her eyes attentive and wide…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_**No, I can't forget this evening/Or your face as you were leaving/But I guess that's just the way the story goes."**_

I've practiced this song enough times during lunch and well into fifth period to get this down just the way I want it. Every word has its meaning and they all fit so perfectly. Now, I'm standing in front of the Glee Club, as they watch me perform. My eyes closed, and my body still, while my heart swings like a pendulum, counting each second that I know that she's staring at me, even if I can't see it. She's staring with her emotions pulled back, disguised by a half-raised smile…

"_**You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows/Yes, it shows."**_

I finally open my eyes and the first thing I see is Quinn's green gaze turning down to the ground after obviously being caught staring with such an intensity that it's difficult to not feel something in my heart for her.

"_**No, I can't forget tomorrow/When I think of all my sorrow..."**_

I take a small hesitant step toward the first row, in front of the empty chair that she's sitting behind and she instinctively looks up and squares her shoulders, prepared to prove that she is just fine despite everything that I've done to her…

"_**When I had you there, but then I let you go/ and now it's only fair that I should let you know/What you should know."**_

I tell her; and only her…

"_**I can't live, if living is without you/I can't live; I can't give anymore/I can't live, if living is without you/I can't give; I can't give anymore."**_

She's being strong; her jaw is flexing as she works to keep her lips from dipping in a pout. She refuses to break eye-contact, even though I can tell it's hard for her to look at me sing in front of her…in front of everyone…in front of my boyfriend, who is swaying in his seat, clueless to what's going on.

"_**Well, I can't forget this evening/Nor your face as you were leaving/But I guess that's just the way the story goes…"**_

Her eyes glide over to Finn, which is all it takes for her contained tears to slip. She uses her forearm to wipe them from her cheeks, then furrows her brow and avoids me all together. I can see the confusion and the emotion all over her beautiful face. I know she's wondering why I'm singing to her, why I'm staring at her; I know she's wondering if it's a trick, if this is really happening or if she's imagining it. It's trademark for her; that smile she gives when she's extremely lost or in utter disbelief.

"_**You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows/Yes, it shows…"**_

I take the steps necessary to stand directly in front of her, without climbing over the empty chair. I hear her breath catch in her throat, and her eyes widen upon my approach…Yes, Quinn, this is real; I am singing this to you…

"_**I can't live, if living is without you/I can't live; I can't give anymore/I can't live, if living is without you/I can't live; I can't give anymore/Ohhhhhh…No, No, No, No, I can't live, if living is without you/I can't live; I can't give anymore/ I can't live…."**_

I hear the applause as a sound in the distance. I hear my shallow breaths muffled by rain blurring my vision. A smudge of pink is still in sight behind my tears and when I blink them away she's staring at me with that stare she reserves for only me. It's so intense; I can't control my heart from pounding viciously against my chest.

"Whoa!" A voice booms into my ear. Quinn's attention quickly shifts over to my boyfriend standing next to me looking between me and the punk. "Why are you singing to Quinn?"

"Ain't it obvious? I mean, c'mon Finn, I know you're dumber than a bag of shit, but even you have to see what's going on," Puck answers, since I haven't even moved my eyes away from Quinn.

"What are you saying that you can't live with her or something?" Finn asks me. I don't have to turn and observe him to know that he has his eyes squinted and his mouth slightly open, with his chest puffed out like a chicken. "Rachel! I'm asking you a question!"

"Hey, calm down, Finn, be cool" Mr. Schuster butts-in.

"I'm tired of being cool!" He shouts at the curly-haired man. "Answer me!"

"Just leave her alone!" Quinn snaps, standing from her chair, causing Puck, Mike, and Santana to stand just as quickly in case they have to break up another fight between them.

"Everyone stop!" I yell, breaking out of my daze. "I'm sorry, Finn, but Noah is right; it should be obvious that I sang to Quinn for a reason."

"Oh yeah?" He questions, ducking his head to get my attention; I've yet to look away from her. "And what reason is that?" He's not raising his voice, anymore, but it's evident that he's still angry.

"I don't want to be with you, Finn. I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry for dragging it out this way, but I can't do it anymore." I finally meet his eyes and he's beyond pissed.

"What the hell is your problem, Rachel!" He screams, "You can't make up your damn mind, so you humiliate me in front of everyone? ! Why do you let her brainwash you like this? !"

"Back off, Hudson!" The pink-haired girl orders, as she steps around the chair blocking them from each other. "I had no idea this was going to happen. If anything I told her I was happy for you guys, so just-"

"Stop lying to me!" The taller one yells and kicks the empty chair, so the leg bangs into Quinn's shin.

"Stop kicking shit!" Santana yells, practically rushing over to shield Quinn, who is shielding me.

"Stop butting into my business!" Finn shouts back.

"Stop, Finn," Mr. Schu attempts to control the situation.

"Stop yelling at chicks, dude!" Puck growls, pushing Finn away from the three of us.

"Stop the violence," Brittany says, as Mr. Schu tries to break-up the shoving match between the two boys.

"Finn!" Kurt shouts over everyone. He gives his step-brother a look that is more of a warning. Finn scrunches his face up and shakes his head at everyone, even the ones who are sitting stunned by the entire spectacle.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" He turns on his heel and stomps toward the door, kicking the sheet stand on the way out.

"This is all your fault, Berry!" Santana spits, turning around and pointing an accusing finger at me.

Quinn holds her wrist. "San, don't," she tells the girl, but she ignores her.

"You can't just leave her alone, can you? Always gotta be playing with her emotions and shit!"

"Santana, I assure you that-"

"Save it, Hobbit! She's fine without you, she's in a good place and she doesn't need your dramatic, two-timing, split personality, psychotic ass shitting all over her parade! Got it?"

"Rachel, I don't think that about you those are her words, not mine." Quinn adds, glaring at her friend.

"Don't look at me like that, Quinnie," she scoffs, "You don't need her; tell her!"

_**Quinn's POV**_

"Girls, c'mon, that's enough," that useless teacher says, with a tired sigh. "We need to come back together and be a group and stop all this back-stabbing and whatever _this…_" he waves his hands at us "...is."

"Let's go somewhere private, please?" I ask, Rachel.

Santana throws her arms up and shakes her head. "It's your funeral, Quinnie," she mutters, as plops back down next to Britt.

I feel embarrassed as everyone watches Rachel and I walk out, like they know I'm going to take her back like nothing. I want to. I want to take her back and act like nothing bad ever happened, but I can't.

It's no surprise to me that we end up in the auditorium. She always looks extra beautiful in this room, as if her talent naturally bursts out of her pores anytime she's near a stage, creating a soft glow around her. I watch her settle into a seat and I take the one beside it.

"That didn't go like I had planned it to," she says, with her eyes closed tight and a deep wrinkle in her brow.

"What did you expect?" I quietly ask. "You can't sing a song like that to someone else, in front of your boyfriend. I mean, I don't even understand why you did it in the first place. You told me you didn't want me, and now you're telling me that you can't live without me?"

"I'm sorry, Quinn," she turns in her seat and she places one of her warm tan hands on one of my cold pale ones. "I completely understand if you hate me or think that I'm crazy. I've being jerking you around, unable to make up my mind, but I know for sure that I want you, now."

I study the way her small hand flexes as she grips mine, as she speaks. I want to kiss it, each tiny knuckle, each fingertip. A shiver travels down my spine, as I remember the way those fingertips grazed my skin, before…Before all this drama. I miss that.

"I miss you, Rachel…when things were much simpler than they are now. It seems so long ago; the day in the library." I can't help but laugh a breathy laugh, "How did we get here?"

"We can fix us; we just need to focus on the positives like how perfectly our hands fit and how our lips move so effortlessly against each other, like this…"

I turn away before she can touch my mouth with hers.

"Quinn…Please," she leans in some more, but catches my jaw instead.

"I can't do this, Ra-"

"Just let me show you that I mean it," she pleads, as her voice cracks and her eyes water.

"A kiss isn't going to show me anything but the fact that you're an amazing kisser and that I turn to mush when you do put your lips to mine," I explain and grasp her hand in both of mine, lifting it up, so I can kiss it. "I think we both need time to discover who we are, then maybe we'll see if this still feels like it's meant to be."

"How long?"

She looks so sad, but still so pretty. "Until we're both happy being alone."

"That makes no sense," she replies shaking her head. "Quinn, I'm not happy unless I'm with you!"

"Exactly!" I kiss her hand, again. "You need to spend some time alone and not rely on others to make you happy." She just continues shaking her head and frowning. "I'll wait for you…"

"What if someone better comes-"

"Don't worry about that...I'll still be around. We can be friends…If you want?"

I watch her sniffle and I try not to smile, but she just looks so adorable. "I would like that."

"Okay," I run my thumb across her knuckles and I have to fight myself to not lean over and kiss her wet cheek.

"What about Finn?" She asks, frowning. "And Santana, for that matter," she adds, a bit frightened.

"Don't worry about them. I'll talk to San. Finn, he'll stay away for a while, just like before…I just hope you don't go back to him, this time around."

"Oh, believe me, I won't," she says, looking disgusted by the thought.

I want to believe her, but that's what she said last time…

"So, do you want to hang out at my house, tonight?...Friend." She asks half-joking and half-serious.

I laugh and pat her hand. "Not tonight, Rach; I have a big test in History tomorrow, so I wanted to put in some extra study time."

She frowns, but nods in understanding.

"Maybe later this week, after I talk to San…we can all hang out, do something fun. It's been a while since I've gone out. I've been spending all my free time doing homework," I suggest, as I stand and stretch; she giggles. "What?"

"Nothing," she smiles and stands up, "You've changed so much, that's all."

I furrow my brow and duck my head, "Yeah, people keep telling me that, calling me a dweeb and a nerd and-"

"No, I think it's cute," she interrupts, grazing my jaw with her fingertips, "and kind of sexy."

"Really?" I squeak, and then cough to try and play it off.

She nods and winks, before grabbing her shoulder bag and brushing past me to exit the auditorium. "I'll see you later…buddy."

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Alright, so I took forever with this one because I couldn't find the right song for Rachel to sing to Quinn. I still feel kind of blah about it, but oh well, what can I do, ya know? (Song: "Without You" Mariah Carey cover, originally by Air Supply) It'll be on my tumblr if you want to hear it.**

**Anyway, I hope you were entertained. Also, I wonder if you see what I'm doing here, with Q & R…Rachel helped Quinn, now Quinn helps Rachel. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc drop a review or you can ask me on tumblr.**

**THANKS, LOVELIES!**


End file.
